You want to make a memory?
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: "Si te vas ahora, ¡lo entenderé! Pero si te quedas, tengo un plan ¿quieres que hagamos memoria?" [Inspirado en You want to make a memory de Bon Jovi]
1. No recordar

**Notas de autor:** Se suponía que esto debía ser un one-shot. Pero mi talento para el drama dio para 9 más. xDDDDD Apostaré para un universo alterno. Este fic nació del reto del foro del mes 413 days!. Bon Jovi *_* ha dado el summary y el título de este fic.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
_ **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a m** **emory?**

 **Capítulo I: No recordar**

* * *

Con pesadez intentó abrir sus ojos, pero pesaban toneladas. La luz del sol, golpeaba e incomodaba. Abrió una vez y se volvieron a cerrar, la segunda vez pasó lo mismo. Se sentía confundida.

Con dificultad empezó a abrir uno de sus ojos y visualizó una figura masculina que la miraba sonriendo. Lo ignoró y cuando por fin pudo abrir sus dos ojos, vio todo borroso. ¿Dónde estaba? Todo estaba blanco y sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó con dulzura.

Había olvidado que estaba acompañada. Por alguna razón el hombre se acercó y ella se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos parecían platos. Se hundió en su cama, buscando alejarse de él.

Sentía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, quería gritar pero la voz no escapaba por su garganta.

―¿Juvia? ―quiso acercarse a ella para sujetarla y que no se hiciera daño, la chica estaba tan confundida que se movía bruscamente e intentaba desconectarse todo ―oe, oe, te vas a lastimar ―la sujetó delicadamente de los hombros.

Y lo que vio, no le gustó. Ella lo miraba con pánico y como si no lo conociera.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó lastimeramente, manoteando como si su contacto quemara ―¡Suéltame por favor! ―lloró, Juvia estaba llorando y atemorizada de verlo a él.

Dio un salto para atrás. Él, le estaba haciendo más daño con su cercanía. Se sintió confundido y un tanto dolido. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? Se preguntó.

―¡Salga de aquí! ―esa era la voz de una enfermera ―vamos a tranquilizarla, salga de aquí.

―Pero…

―El doctor ya viene.

No le quedó más que irse sin dejar de ver la histeria de la chica; que estaba asustada de cualquier contacto ―no solo el de él―. Juvia se movía de un lado a otro, se retorcía con fuerza, queriendo que nadie la tocara. Mientras una enfermera la sujetaba por los hombros con fuerza, otra inyectaba una especie de líquido para tranquilizarla.

Esa cruel imagen más la de la forma en cómo lo vio. La comparó con la de un animalito que ve con miedo y pavor el arma con el que lo matarán. Juvia lo miró así; como si él fuera un cazador y ella su presa.

Juvia le tenía miedo.

* * *

Se sentía débil y se rindió ante la fuerza de esas dos mujeres, además todo le daba vuelta y las náuseas le habían ganado.

―Muy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó el hombre de mediana edad que había entrado a la habitación ―hola, soy el doctor Yamamoto y vengo a evaluar tu salud. ¿Te molestaría si te hago unas preguntas?

Ella negó.

―¿Dónde te encuentras? ―preguntó al acercarse a ella para ver examinar sus ojos, aluzando con una tenue lamparita.

―En un hospital.

―Muy inteligente ―alabó para tranquilizarla. Juvia achicó sus ojos con desconfianza ―¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

―Jueves.

―Muy bien ―felicitó. Pero Juvia estaba en un error, no era jueves. Sino sábado ―ahora, voy examinar tus reflejos y equilibro ―golpeteó la rodilla de la chica para ver si había movimiento ―excelente. ¿La ayudan?

Esa fue una orden para las enfermeras. El médico observó y poco dijo, solo se dedicaba a hacer anotaciones en una libreta.

―Por último, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta.

* * *

En medio de las blancas y pulcras paredes del hospital, Gray yacía sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala de espera, con ambos codos apoyados en los descansabrazos y con su barbilla reposando sobre sus manos. Su mirada estaba vacilante entre la consternación y el hastío.

―Gray, si quieres hablar… ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo ―el moreno no sabía si Erza lo iba a obligar a hablar con su fuerza bruta o con su insistencia.

El aludido gruñó. Pero no cedía tan fácil. Aunque ya lo tuvieran cansado preguntándole si estaba bien. Ya no sabía qué era peor: la incertidumbre o el hostigamiento. Porque eso era hostigamiento total, lo estaban acosando y bombardeando con preguntas cuando estaba más que claro que él no respondería a ninguna de ellas.

Él también tenía bastantes cuestiones y nadie se las iba a responder rápido. Eso, más la preocupación. Las preguntas acerca de cómo estaba ella y por qué estaba ahí, por qué le tenía miedo ―porque parecía no recordarlo―, lo carcomían por dentro, alimentando de ira su fluctuación y llenando de irritabilidad todo; le molestaba que se acercaran a él, que lo vieran preocupados ―cuando deben estar pensando en ella y no en él―, la insistencia de que se dignara a decir algo, ya hasta le rabiaba el hecho que respiraran cerca.

Y no supo por qué, pero en ese momento su corazón latió más fuerte y ansioso, mortificándolo más. Taladrando cada entraña de su mísero ser, lo único que pensaba era poco piadosa que la vida había sido con él: sus padres, Ur y ahora Juvia ―al parecer―.

Impaciente por la duda, revolvió sus cabellos.

―Gray-san ―titubeó Wendy con pena, no dejaba de verlo ―Juvia-san es fuerte, va a estar bien.

Bien. Ese fue un pequeño rayo de esperanza, digno de la tierna niña que era Wendy, una niña ignorante de las cosas malas que le pasaban a gente como él. No agradeció esas dulces palabras, si Wendy esperaba una tenue y forzada sonrisa, no la obtuvo. Solo ganó un pesado suspiro y que se terminara por recargar en el respaldo del sofá, la de cabellos azules apretó sus labios, lamentándose de haberlo herido.

―Tranquila Wendy ―Lucy reconfortó de inmediato, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica ―ambos estarán bien, ya lo verás.

Asintió con duda y arrepintiéndose de incomodar a Gray.

―¿Familiares de la señorita Lockser? ―ese fue el médico que la atendía.

Gray de inmediato se levantó y se acercó a él, en un gesto tan impulsivo como agresivo: tenía horas esperando por saber algo de Juvia. El doctor lo vio de forma seria y amenazante. Erza se puso en medio de los dos antes de que se desatara una pelea, donde Gray fuese vetado del hospital.

―Disculpe, doctor ―Erza tosió sobre su mano apuñada para demostrar seriedad ―está un poco tenso, comprenderá que él es novio de Juvia ―el médico de mediana edad asintió un poco compresivo ―nosotros somos sus amigos.

―¿Algún familiar?

La pelirroja negó. ―Somos los más cercanos.

El hombre suspiró resignado. ―La señorita Lockser ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral ―hizo una tortuosa pausa ―esto es porque sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ―soltó con frialdad.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó con miedo.

Hubo una pausa prolongada y llena de misterio. A Gray le dio mala espina, tanto que la vista se le nubló.

―Me temo que les tengo malas noticias ―suspiró ―la señorita Lockser tiene amnesia como consecuencia del golpe.

 _«No. No. No»_

Simplemente no. ¡Se negó! Quiso escupirle que estaba mintiendo, que eso era totalmente falso y que le faltaba profesionalidad y ética. Pero por una extraña razón, se calló.

―Debe ser un error, hace unas horas estaba con nosotros.

Sí. Eso. ¡Gracias Erza! Todo era un error de ese estúpido doctor. El corazón del moreno latió fuerte y desesperado, sus oídos aclamaban por una respuesta buena y coherente.

Negó con paciencia. ―Ha presentado los síntomas de conmoción: aturdimiento, mareo, temblores, dolor de cabeza, pérdida de consciencia. La he examinado señorita, he hecho todo lo que se debe hacer para determinar este diagnóstico ―bufó un tanto ofendido ―usted pudo ver lo confundida que despertó, ¿no?

Gray palideció un momento, eso fue una afirmación para sus amigos.

―Lo siento ―enderezó su postura y se sonrojó avergonzada de incriminarlo ―¿Qué debemos hacer?

―La amnesia es una afección en la cual la memoria se ve alterada, al grado de imposibilitar la recuperación de información almacenada con anterioridad ―explicó paciente ―en este caso, la señorita Lockser es incapaz de recordar eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión.

Gray clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos con fuerza. Ahora, ¿Qué? ¿Ya nunca los iba a recordar? ¿Se iba a resignar a que ella lo olvidará y ya?

―Algunas veces los pacientes jamás recuperan la memoria ―pausó, el animó de todos decayó ―no obstante, también existen casos en lo se recuperan los recuerdos, conforme se van adaptando a sus actividades diarias ―resopló ―pero es imposible diagnosticar quiénes podrán lograrlo.

―¿Qué debemos hacer? ―Lucy fue quien se atrevió a preguntar algo que él no pudo.

Sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que se venía y miedo de lo que estaba perdiendo o que quizás ya perdió. Ella no recordaba nada y eso lo incluía a él.

Juvia no tenía recuerdos. Juvia no sabía quién era ella, menos quién era él. Juvia no sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Juvia no sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Juvia iba ignorar los sentimientos que le tenía.

 _«Juvia. Juvia»._ La había perdido.

―Lo mejor es que el paciente se reincorpore a su rutina ―sentenció el médico.

―Vas a ser importante en esto ―Erza palmeó su hombro y se lo susurró.

Gray giró hacia ella, pero se mantuvo en su posición.

―Está bien tener miedo.

―No lo tengo ―mintió.

La pelirroja sonrió amargamente. ―Tú vas a hacer de gran ayuda para ella, más que nosotros. Eres a quien ella ama ―sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso ―confía en la fuerza de los sentimientos.

El moreno no dijo nada.

―Creo que es mejor irnos ―Lucy sonrió un poco más calmada ―ver a mucha gente la puede confundir. Hay que darle un poco de tiempo y que lentamente vaya integrándose.

―No se puede quedar sola ―Gray replicó y tampoco es como si él pretendiese irse de ahí, no señor. Él estaría anclado, aunque fuese doloroso, hasta que ella fuese dada de alta.

―Tú te vas a quedar con ella.

* * *

Cuando Juvia despertó lo hizo más tranquila ―y, en parte era porque seguía con los efectos de las medicinas que le aplicaron para dormirse―. Aún adormilada parpadeó muchas veces para poder abrir por completo sus ojos y que su visión no estuviese tan nublada.

Lentamente lo consiguió y visualizó a una cara conocida. No porque recordara de dónde lo conocía, sino porque él estaba ahí cuando despertó la primera vez. Aturdida y drogada hizo por sentarse.

―No lo hagas tan brusco, te vas a lastimar.

Se acercó y quiso dar un grito al verlo aproximarse. Pero mejor optó por apretar sus labios. Si él estaba ahí ―seguía―, era porque la conocía.

Suspiró y se dejó caer. Lo vio detenidamente y lo apreció cabizbajo. Ya no le sonrió dulcemente como la primera vez y eso le dolió un poco. ¿Por qué?, no lo supo.

―Hola.

Ella solo alzó sus cejas. ―¿Me conoces?

Asintió débil. _«Mejor que nadie»._ Pensó, pero no comunicó.

―Yo ―tragó saliva ―yo soy…

―Juvia Lockser ―intervino rápidamente. La vio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al tratar de forzar a su confundida cabeza.

Agradeció internamente. Se sentía pésimo al no recordar nada y los medicamentos aplicados en su cuerpo tampoco la ayudaban: estaba casi dopada, con todo dándole vueltas.

―¿Y tú?

―Gray Fullbuster ―respondió secamente y con dolor.

 _«Gray-sama, para ti y nadie más»._ Si estaba siendo difícil para él, ¿Qué era para ella? Su sufrimiento no era nada a comparación al de ella, quién despertó con la mente en blanco. Y él debía ser su principal apoyo en esos momentos ―al sacrificar lo que sentía por ella―.

―¿Tú qué eres de Juvia?

Y ahí empezó lo bueno. ¿Cómo presentarse? ¿Hola, soy tu novio aunque no me recuerdes? ¡Eso era demasiado!

Pero la daga fue enterrada en su pecho, al recordarle ―con ironía envenenada― que ella no tenía ni la más remota de quién era en realidad.

Solo es el chico quien estaba ahí cuando ella despertaba.

* * *

 **Solo denle una oportunidad. XDD Creo que me he leído como dos o tres fics donde Juvia no recuerda nada. XDDD Pero este salió del reto del mes, pero me fui incapaz de dejarlo en un solo capítulo.**

 **Sin más me despido. Que tengo que cumplir con el verdadero reto.**


	2. Por ti

**Notas de autor:** Segundo capítulo, el monstruo sediento de drama se ha apoderado de mí. Lo siento :C yo también me odio.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
_ **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo II: Por ti**

* * *

—Oh, ya despertaste.

Juvia mandó su vista en dirección a la puerta y sonrió secamente. Gray bajó unos segundos su vista, sintiendo cada vez más profundo la indiferencia de la chica, pero qué iba a hacer si no tenía recuerdos de absolutamente nada, solo sabía que estaba en un mundo con paredes blancas. Acto seguido, levantó la cabeza para verla, jurando que él, ya lo decidió, ayudaría a pintarlas ―las paredes― conforme pasara el tiempo.

Él no se rendiría hasta que ella recuperara sus recuerdos. Así volvería a ser la misma Juvia, _su_ Juvia. Aquella, cuyos ojos se iluminaban con solo verlo y le daba las más plenas sonrisas.

—No tengo mucho despierta, no te preocupes —se estaba comenzando a sentir algo incómoda con las atenciones. Juvia sentía que entre más atenciones tuviera con ella, más le debía a un desconocido. Eso combinado con las sensación de náuseas no era nada agradable.

Bueno, desconocido en estos momentos… pero al parecer era alguien que le ayudaría a volver a ser ella —aunque su mente estuviese bloqueada—. Y, por un momento tuvo una extraña sensación al observar el rostro serio de él… quizás estaba siendo demasiado brusca y cortante con alguien que solo se estaba preocupando por ella.

—¿Necesitas algo? —se acercó.

—No —hubo un silencio. Juvia apretó sus labios —es decir, no gracias… perdona a Juvia.

Escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y las apretó con fuerza. Su quijada se tensó ante la frialdad con la que lo trataba… se repetía mentalmente que en esos momentos él era un desconocido para ella. La explicaron cómo era el proceso de la amnesia, mas no cuánto dolería.

Y, ese _'perdona a Juvia'_ había sido lo más cercano a ella. Y se sintió peor tras conformarse con tan pequeñas cosas.

—No es nada —suspiró pesadamente. Ella vio cómo se acercó hasta sentarse en un sillón.

Lo observó unos minutos: él actuaba indiferente ante su comportamiento distante. Pero algo en ella, su corazón quizás, le hacía ver más en él, más de lo que él quería mostrar. Y es que sentía que lo estaba lastimando. Quiso enmendar de inmediato, tampoco le gustaba quedarse en silencio con él, eso era más incómodo y doloroso.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no? —sonó estúpido y se sonrojó después.

Gray volteó a la ventana. —Está nublado.

Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su sien. —¿No me gustan los días así? —él respondió negando con la cabeza.

Se decepcionó de ella y se frustró más al no poder recordar siquiera eso.

—No te preocupes, poco a poco irás recordando cosas… —reconfortó de inmediato al notar la marca de tristeza en ella; cuando Juvia se entristecía sus ojos se ensombrecían y arrugaba un poco la frente. Él reconocía ese gesto.

Lo miró con detenimiento y algo extrañada. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué él tenía ese poder en ella? ¿Cómo reconocía el momento en que ella necesitaba apoyo? Era como si leyera sus emociones y se anticipara a ella.

—De hecho —desvió la mirada y mordió sus labios… giró los ojos de un lado a otro, escapando para no verlo directamente —yo… yo… Juvia… ¿Quién es Bora?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —sin pensarlo se aproximó a ella y en un tosco movimiento la tomó de los hombros, Juvia se sobresaltó ante eso —¿Qué dijiste?

Escuchar el nombre…el primero que Juvia recordaba. LO PRIMERO que recordaba, dolió. Perforó cual bala su corazón. Pensar que no pudo recordar su nombre, ni el de Gajeel o Erza. ¡No! Ningún nombre de alguna persona que la quisiera, sino el nombre de un bastardo.

—Bora —repitió. No entendía por qué su actitud, pero la estaba asustando —¿Quién es? —cuestionó confusa.

Apretó los dientes y el agarre se hizo más fuerte… Todo pareció perder sentido, la realidad apestaba. Sintió ahogarse ante todos los pensamientos que viajaban a su mente, el cerebro parecía colapsar y el corazón dejó de latir, tembló…

—Tú… ¿es lo primero que recuerdas? —su voz sonó estrangulada.

—Creo —sintió que lo dedos de Gray se hundieron en su piel, oprimían cada vez más fuerte —por eso Juvia despertó. No lo sé… es confuso.

—Maldición… —masculló sin dejarla —¿Por qué?

Se sintió sin salida, cada vez comenzaba a sentirse peor al ver que las cosas se estaban ensombreciendo para él. ¿Cómo seguir tras eso? Porque ya se estaba imaginando cosas y en todas Bora terminaba medio muerto en sus manos.

—No sé… —escuchó que la voz de Juvia se quebró y la soltó de inmediato; la había asustado.

—Discúlpame, no quise asustarte —retrocedió y despeinó sus cabellos frustrado.

Su labio inferior tiritó y trató de contener las lágrimas… cuando sus miradas se encontraron vio arrepentimiento en la de él. Sus disculpas eran sinceras, así lo sintió. Y aunque su reacción la haya provocado miedo, ella no le temía para nada.

—Si es alguien que Juvia conoce, quizás sea bueno porque está recordando…

Asintió un par de veces, cediéndole la razón. Después Juvia empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ella y eso sirvió para distraerse un poco.

* * *

No se había despegado del hospital y ni Juvia, solo salía de la habitación cuando las enfermeras se lo pedían. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, mismos que aprovechó para clarificar su mente. Él permanecía anclado a ese lugar aunque fuese lastimero para él. Y es que, comprendía perfecto que él era una pieza importante en su recuperación, además de que en esos momentos ella de mayor vulnerabilidad, él debía acompañarla. Debía y quería; ella lo necesitaba aunque no lo supiera.

Pero, estaba siendo difícil para él, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a las tiernas y cargadas de amor demostraciones de amor por su parte ―además si las cosas fueran inversas y él no recordara, ella seguiría a su lado sin rendirse―, que resultaba tortuoso no recibirlas. Estar frente a ella y parecer un absoluto desconocido, aunque dadas las circunstancias eso es lo que es.

Suspiró y despeinó su cabellera. Entonces, ¿qué seguía después? Cuando en medio de la nada ella soltaba un nombre que hacía daño. _«_ _Bora_ _»_ ese imbécil, y ¿Por qué él? En verdad era injusto que incluso perdiendo sus recuerdos, éste fuera el primero en aparecer y dolió porque no fue él.

Se sentía confundido y ahogado. Y un tanto renegado, incluso la había asustado con su actitud imprudente. ¡Ahora! cuando él tenía que ser fuerte, se estaba quebrando. Y… por dios ―suspiró de nuevo―, quizás solo era una pieza de sus recuerdos y los demás fragmentos caerían… primero él, luego ellos. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndole injusto, pero sin duda fue síntoma de mejoría porque si comparaba, inclusive, la forma de hablar ―combinar la primera y tercera persona― mostraba lo difícil que era para ella todo eso.

Porque Gray estaba seguro de algo y eso es que si las cosas estaban turbias para él, para ella eran peor. Él recordaba. Ella no. Él sí sabía quién era, ella no. Por ello se sentía egoísta al hacerse el sufrido.

―Gray ―la voz de Erza lo sacó de su cavilaciones ―¿Cómo está Juvia?

―Bien ―respondió ―está con las enfermeras.

La pelirroja tomó asiento a un lado de él y guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que no lo soportó más… ella era una persona impaciente y por la cara de su amigo, sentía la obligación moral de hacerlo hablar.

―¿Tú cómo estás?

La pregunta voló en el aire unos minutos, Erza se impacientó más… estuvo apunto de volver a insistir cuando Gray decidió hablar.

―Bien, también.

No le creyó, pero cuando intentó hablar de nuevo fue interrumpida.

―Juvia recordó algo…

Alzó una ceja expectante. Si Juvia había recordado algo, por más mínimo que fuese, era un avance. No, era ganancia. Entonces, por qué la expresión de Gray decía todo lo contrario.

―Si recordó algo, es bueno, ¿no? ―Erza achicó los ojos y el moreno bufó cansado.

―Sí, supongo…

―¿Cómo que supones? ―alzó la voz un tanto alterada por el pesimismo.

―Recordó el nombre de Bora ―confesó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada, dejándose caer derrotada. ¿Cómo era eso?

―Malo o bueno, pero es un recuerdo. Quizás todo vaya por etapas ―analizó. Gray guardó silencio ―¿Sabe de ustedes dos? ―la respuesta fue un no ―¿Por qué demonios no le has dicho nada?

―No he tenido tiempo.

Esta vez Erza negó. ―Es tiempo de que tu incentives a que las cosas pasen.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Que se lo digas. Así sentirá más confianza, además si recordó ese nombre, quiere decir que eventualmente vendrán la mayoría de sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo lucía cuando te lo contó?

―No sé… ¿confundida?

Erza asintió orgullosa de su inteligencia. ―Confía en la inteligencia de las emociones. Juvia te ama ―Gray se sonrojó al oír eso en boca de terceras personas ―que no te asuste una sombra del pasado, tú tienes el poder de estimularla, de regresarla a ti ―habló con demasiada convicción ―eso fue un simple flashazo que como sea, fue parte de su vida… así que es hora de que la ayudes.

Cuando Erza quería, podía ser la mejor consejera del mundo. Pero él aún no estaba muy seguro de hablar con Juvia sobre los dos, ya que además de no haber tenido tiempo, no se lo había dicho por la confusión y las miradas vacías que le había dado anteriormente.

* * *

―Hoola Juvia ―Erza asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

―¿Hola? ―respondió y sonó poco amable.

Erza sonrió tranquilamente. ―¿Puedo entrar? ―afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, haciendo que la pelirroja le tomara la palabra.

―¿Y Gray? ―cuestionó la chica al no verlo entrar. ¿Se habría ido sin decirle nada?

La sonrisa de Erza se amplió más, Juvia no entendió la razón. ―Ya viene, se entretuvo con las enfermeras… yo quise adelantarme ―pausó, pero continuó su camino hasta pararse a un lado de ella ―Soy Erza Scarlet ―estiró su mano para saludarla muy formalmente.

Se sintió un poco intimidada pero accedió a saludar de mano. ―Ju-Juvia…

―Juvia Lockser ―completó ―no te preocupes, yo soy tu amiga.

―Juvia no lo recuerda ―desvió la vista de ella y de inmediato dejó el contacto.

―¿Qué haces aquí Erza? ―era la voz de Gray que se adentraba a la habitación, acompañado por el médico que trataba a Juvia.

Mandó una mirada receloso a la pelirroja, quien dio unos pasos atrás. Juvia miró confundida la escena, tratando de recordar la relación de ellos dos. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

―Señorita Lockser ―habló el médico ―las horas de supervisión médica han pasado sin mayores problemas… así que puede irse a casa, pero antes de ello debo darle unas indicaciones que debe seguir al pie de la letra. ¿De acuerdo?

Cómo iba a decir no, si lo que quería era irse de ahí. Salir del hospital y que el viento golpee su cuerpo atrayendo consigo viejos recuerdos que anhela agregar a su mente vacía.

―Va a ser normal sentir dolores de cabeza, tener la vista nublada, vértigo, náuseas y vómitos… si tiene cualquier otro síntoma, no dude en llamarme ―dijo con tanta experiencia ―va a ser importante encontrarse o ver fotografía de familiares amigos, ver objetos personales para estimular la memoria.

Los ojos de Erza brillaron ante una magnífica idea.

―No es necesario que esté en cama, pero tenga actividad ligera. Debe descansar… además ―pausó y la observó ―es necesario que alguien esté con usted durante las primeras veinticuatro horas después de la alta.

―¿Cómo?

―Cuando usted duerma, es necesario que esa persona lo levante dos o tres veces en la noche para preguntarle cosas básicas como: cuál es su nombre, qué día es hoy ―explicó ―es solo por hoy. Tiene con quien quedarse, ¿cierto?

Mordió su labio inferior mientras que su vista, inconscientemente, buscó encontrarse con la de Gray. Él la vio sereno, le transmitió más confianza y por eso, ella se animó a hablar. ―Con Gray ―respondió y en seguida se sonrojó ―es decir… ¿puedes? Es que tú has estado conmigo y…

Sonrió provocando que el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificara. Quizás Erza tenía razón y las emociones de Juvia no habían sido olvidadas.

―No es problema.

Erza apretó su hombro para transmitirle fuerza.

―Tú quédate con Juvia hasta que la den oficialmente de alta ―susurró ―yo preparo el resto.

Sin decir más se despidió y abandonó el lugar. Esto último le dio el impulso que le faltaba para concretar su idea.

* * *

―¿Te sientes bien?

A decir verdad la veía un poco débil y supuso que era normal que se fatigara al caminar… pero había algo más en ella que lo hacía dudar acerca de su estado.

―Sí, Juvia siente meterte en esto ―sujetaba el brazo de Gray quien la ayudaba a caminar. El chico había sido bastante paciente con ella, no entendía por qué, y a Juvia le pesaba ver cómo se esforzaba por cuidarla y ella no lo reconocía y ni sabía nada de él, ni siquiera la manera correcta de comportarse con él.

―No te preocupes por mí ―respondió.

Ladeó sus labios y siguieron caminando a ritmo lento.

―Ya estamos por llegar, subimos al elevador, damos unos cuantos pasos y estaremos llegando.

Agradeció mentalmente.

―Me parece familiar ―confesó de repente al observar edificio ―¿He venido aquí antes?

Los ojos de Gray se iluminaron de repente. ―Sí. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

―No es que recuerde ―corrigió algo irritada. Pensando en que ella era la más interesada en recordar algo ―es la sensación de que ya he estado aquí.

Él no contestó, se adentraron al elevador en silencio y oprimió la tecla correcta para llegar hasta su piso. Fue el proceso más lento en su vida. Lento y además incómodo, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que se producía al subir o cambiar de piso. Juvia miraba impaciente hacia arriba, sin desprenderse de su brazo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos salieron, indicó hasta donde debía ir. Ella sonrió y caminó junto con él.

―Llegamos ―ella lo soltó para dejarlo introducir la llave en la manija de la puerta ―pasa ―dejó que se colocara frente a él para que ella pasara primero…

Cuando la puerta se movió hacia adentro, y percibieron que tanto Juvia como Gray habían llegado, se escuchó un grito de ¡SORPRESA! La chica dio un salto hacia atrás, chocó contra el pecho de Gray, llevando sus manos hasta su boca.

El moreno estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el apagador y con otra mano tocó el hombro de Juvia para tranquilizarla un poco.

Miró muchas caras desconocidas, brazos que la abrazaron sorpresiva y eufóricamente… ¿Por qué la tocaban?, escuchó muchos nombres… se sentía mareada ante el relajo y el montón de personas que estaban frente a ella: hablándole como si los conociera.

Gray cerró la puerta y de inmediato buscó a Erza, quien levantó un pulgar en señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo. Él golpeó su frente con frustración, una fiesta sorpresa no era la mejor manera de ayudar a Juvia.

―¿No puedes beber, verdad Juvia? ―una alegre y borracha morena la abrazó por los hombros, arrastrándola al medio de la fiesta.

Buscó a Gray y no lo encontró.

Se quedó estática y viendo alrededor con desespero… ninguna cara conocida. ¿Eran sus amigos? Eso explicaría el recibimiento. Juvia en verdad trató de recordarlos, vio sus rostros y se esforzó en hacer memoria con los nombres pero no pudo… su cabeza comenzó a dolerle más y más.

―El doctor dijo que Juvia necesitaba ver rostros familiares y nosotros somos su familia, todos estaban preocupados por ella.

―¡Pero no era el momento Erza! ―exclamó desesperado a sabiendas de lo complicado que a Juvia le resultaba estar con él, ahora peor con todos y su escándalo.

La pelirroja pareció titubear de su idea cuando detectaron a una aturdida Juvia en medio de la sala; la chica tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una mano en la sien. Gray caminó a prisa para ir hasta ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―con cuidado tocó el codo de Juvia, quien abrió sus ojos y lo vio fijamente, apreció un brillo fugaz en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Pareció que vio en él un salvador.

Tuvo problemas para respirar y soltó aire por la nariz. Su pecho subió y bajó frenéticamente. Y en cuanto sus ojos, estaban vidriosos y unas rebeldes lágrimas salían de ellos.

―No ―respondió con la voz entrecortada y moviendo de izquierda a derecha su cabeza.

Maldijo internamente. ―Tranquila, vamos ―susurró cerca de ella cuando la tomó de la mano y la sacó del bullicio, recibiendo reclamos de todos por su actitud.

El aire puro entró por sus pulmones y Juvia se sintió un poco aliviada, pero los malestares seguían ahí. Tenía la cara oculta entre sus manos que rascaban su cabeza con desespero. Estaba sentada en una banca con los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos. Gray se quedó a su lado.

―Siento lo de adentro. Nunca creí que harían eso ―habló luego de un rato ―sé que no es el mejor momento, pero todos ellos son tus amigos, Juvia.

La aludida se levantó rápido de donde estaba sentada, se tambaleó por el brusco movimiento. ―Oye ―se acercó de inmediato abriendo sus brazos para darle soporte.

―¡Esto es difícil! ―explotó alzando la voz, sonó desesperada ―¡Juvia no sabe nada! ¡No sabe ni qué decir o cómo actuar! ¡No sabe quién es ella! ¡Menos sabe quiénes son ellos! ―su vista comenzó a nublarse y su tono perdió fuerza ―o tú…

―Yo soy… ―calló ―¡Juvia!

Vio que los ojos de Juvia se volvieron blancos y empezó a desplomarse en cámara lenta. Por fortuna, sus brazos estaban cerca de ella para atraparla y no dejarla caer… _más._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **No tenía ni ganas de actualizar el fic aquí, pero me llegó un review y me puse feliz xDDDDD y como el capítulo ya estaba escrito hace casi un mes, dije: why not? xD**


	3. Gratitud

**Notas de autor:** Este es el tercer capítulo, me cansé de ser mala con Gray... así que en este capítulo daremos un giro, donde Juvia va recuperando parte de su esencia. C: Debo decir que se me ocurrieron un par de cosas más para este capítulo, por lo que tuve que dividirlo y replantearme varias cosas, por eso tardé algo en actualizar (?) . Ya saben, me gusta analizar y planificar todo. Aunque el final sigue en una nebulosa, tengo la idea principal pero me quedan eslabones sin enlazar, pero no quiero alargar la historia. XD En fin, yo me entiendo.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
_ **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo III: Gratitud**

* * *

 _«¿Dónde estaba?»_

De pronto abrió los ojos para observar a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación nueva para ella y sin esfuerzo alguno, el último recuerdo antes de despertar, golpeó su mente.

―Gray ―nombró al tratar de incorporarse. Pero, o tenía vértigo, como el doctor lo había mencionado, o su movimiento fue demasiado brusco.

Nadie respondió, pero con dificultad logró sentarse y recargar su espalda en la pared. Su mundo estaba dando vueltas y terminó por apoyar su frente en la palma de su mano, en parte por dolor y otra por reflexión; estaba en una situación crítica donde lo último que recordaba era haber estado en una fiesta, salir de ahí porque se sentía sofocada ante tanto "desconocido" y por último estar sola con Gray.

Y si lo pensaba, la pregunta ya no era; _«quién era él»,_ ya era; _«por qué él»_. No se había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué estaba él con ella? Porque en su vacía mente, él fue el primer rostro que revistió su mundo y la primera voz que resonó en la nada de su cabeza.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

Su voz sonó preocupada. Juvia no cambió su posición pero si mandó su vista a él. Gray estaba al filo de la puerta, manteniendo su distancia de ella, pero notablemente angustiado por su estado. Ella sintió chiquito el corazón y no se explicó por qué.

―Juvia está un poco mareada ―su voz fue tenue. Era como si la distancia con él, la debilitara ―el médico dijo que era normal, no te preocupes ―reconfortó. ¿Por qué ella a él? ¡Fácil! Por agradecimiento.

Él se movilizó rápido y más tardó Juvia en comprender qué hacía, que él en ofrecer algo para solucionar su mareo. Se sentó al borde de la cama después de haber alcanzado un vaso con agua y una caja de pastillas.

―El médico dijo que tomaras una en caso de que te sintieras mal.

Juvia se conmovió, había despertado sensible, un poco maravillada miró la palma de la mano del chico, fijó su vista en la píldora que reposaba sobre esta. Antes de tomarla, su pregunta de _«por qué el»_ pasó a ser _«por qué era»._

―Van a estar en esa mesa ―señaló con su dedo índice, una vez que Juvia bebió agua para pasar la pastilla ―por si te vuelves a sentir mal.

Ella asintió un poco sonrojada por la timidez «¿Por qué él estaba con ella?», «¿Por qué era así de bueno con ella?» hubo un silencio entre los dos, él no se había movido de donde estaba sentado y ella tampoco, Juvia quería darle las gracias. Esa vez no quería preguntarle nada, solo agradecerle, pero no se atrevía a hablar…

―¿Y lo demás? ―preguntó después de un momento en que cayó en cuenta del gran silencio que había.

―Los eché.

Parpadeó confundida y ladeó su cabeza, así como siempre lo hacía. ―¿Cómo?

―No te sientes bien para una fiesta, además que no era el momento… así que les pedí que te dejaran descansar ―soltó de una manera simple.

En realidad no se esforzó mucho; entró con Juvia desmayada en brazos y todos se preocuparon. Quisieron quedarse e hicieron miles de preguntas, pero él, con poca paciencia, les hizo ver que era mejor que lo dejaran todo en sus manos, ya que ellos habían sido un gran factor en eso ―involuntariamente, pero la afectaron―.

Juvia mordió su labio inferior ante un adorable temblor que apareció en él, había tomado ese gesto como el más heroico; no importó cancelar la fiesta con sus amigos, solo por ella. Solo importó su salud y que ella se sintiera bien.

La conmovió tanto y no dudó en agradecérselo con el corazón. ―¡Gracias! ―sin pensar en nada, ni en el mareo y menos en qué pasaría después, lo abrazó.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Gray y ella apoyó su frente en su hombro. Le agradecía infinitamente y con todo el corazón que la cuidara así. En ese momento, ya no se preguntaba quién era o qué eran, solo le interesó que siguiera con ella porque en verdad, si quiera lo había notado, se sentía bien con él.

A él, le tomó por sorpresa ese arrebato, pero no tardó en aprovecharlo y solo por un minuto, se permitió imaginar que nada había pasado, que esta era Juvia abrazándolo como siempre. Con delicadeza tocó el brazo de ella y lo acarició, ella no lo rechazó y siguió agradeciéndole, lo inundó con su aroma y sintió el impulso de besarle la frente. Muchos recuerdos de ellos dos en esa posición, golpearon su mente. Y de hecho, todo eso lo empujaba a hacerlo.

Juvia seguía abrazándolo, motivándolo a decirle la verdad… pero sentía miedo de repercutir en su salud. Clavó su vista en ella y tensó su mandíbula… le costó horrores pero al final comprendió que debía detenerse.

Y tuvo que resistir, por los dos.

* * *

La noche había corrido rápido y con interrupciones ―por recomendación del doctor―, por lo que fue comprensible que tanto ella como Gray se levantaran un poco tarde, por más de media hora había esperado que el chico apareciera en su cuarto para preguntarle si quería desayunar, pero nunca había aparecido.

Su estómago ya le pedía comida, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación en busca de algo. Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y visualizó al chico durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, ella se acercó y se sonrojó de inmediato al caer en cuenta que dormía con, prácticamente, nada encima.

Se tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra recogió una sábana que estaba en el suelo; meticulosamente lo arropó con ella ―cubriendo casi toda su visión―, se sintió tonta de hacer esa tarea prácticamente a ciegas, que al final sí pudo completar.

Se le quedó viendo unos momentos, poniéndole atención en su rostro que lucía relajado y cómodo al dormir. Cayó en cuenta, entonces, que quizás no había dormido nada por ella ―de nuevo ella―. Mientras ella estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital, él esperaba por ella, incluso después del alta, seguía pendiente ―despertándola en el transcurso de la noche―. Prácticamente esperaba que ella durmiera para velarle el sueño.

Se sintió culpable por el cansancio justificado del chico y sin darse cuenta removió sus cabellos. Una tierna caricia que buscaba compensarlo de alguna forma, o una caricia que podía traducirse como agradecimiento.

―A Juvia le gusta ―susurró suave para no despertarlo.

Inmediatamente se alejó de él… _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

.

―Juvia espera que no te moleste ―la vio frente a él y antes de decirle una respuesta se dedicó a analizarla.

La había descubierto en la cocina y la veía sonrojada y con un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Ella aún no sentía completa confianza con él y por ello, actuaba tímida y temerosa de causar problemas o de haberse tomado tantas libertades en una casa que no era la suya. Y si bien, a ella le gustaba cocinar antes de todo. Que tuviera esa iniciativa, era algo. Quizás al hacer esa actividad, ella se sentía feliz…

―Juvia te vio dormir y no quiso despertarte ―continuó hablando ―¿verdad que no has dormido bien? ―se lo preguntó con un tono de regaño, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando "él", según ella, no se cuidaba bien en invierno ―Juvia lo siente...

De inmediato negó. ―Lo normal; varias horas ―trató de restarle importancia a ese hecho.

Hizo un mohín. Creía que no la tomaba en serio. ―Juvia cree que también deberías preocuparte por ti y descansar más ―lo dijo tan seria que Gray la vio con extrañeza. Y de pronto lo recordó ―¡DIOS! ¿El sofá es cómodo? ¡Juvia se adueñó de todo!

Para Gray eso fue tanto adorable como gracioso; lo primero porque englobaba varios sentimientos con una sola frase y lo segundo porque de la nada, su expresión cambiaba acorde a sus emociones, que esa mañana estaban siendo más cálidas con él. Por ello, no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Es más cómodo de lo que parece ―sentía que estaba teniendo una conversación con la antigua Juvia ―me desperté algo tarde, ¿no crees?

Pareció meditarlo. ―Bien ―de haber estado incómodo, se hubiese levantado más temprano ―pero… ―de pronto calló.

―¿Pero? ―arqueó una ceja.

Juvia bajó la mirada y se removió incómoda, no se atrevía a hablar y eso era porque la vergüenza le ganaba.

―Ju-Ju-Juvia... preparó algo para comer. Tenía hambre y…

―No hay problema con eso ―interrumpió rápido. Quería brindarle confianza, le dolía que se cohibiera con él ―no te lo dije antes pero, siéntete como… ―calló de inmediato al percibir el semblante sombrío en su rostro.

"Siéntete como en tu casa" esa era la frase. Pero, no era acertado decirlo y se maldijo por ello; él se refería a que tuviera confianza con él, no a remarcarle que no recordaba ―¿cómo iba a saber cómo sentirse, si su memoria estaba en blanco?―.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y de una forma muy discreta negó con su cabeza.

―Juvia se refería a que hizo… ―nuevamente se sonrojó ―hizo desayuno para los dos… para agradecerte ―repuso de inmediato.

Y él, en cambio, se sentía feliz de que comportara diferente con él y que ya mostrara otro sentimiento, fuese cual fuese, ya sentía algo por él y ya no lo veía como a un perfecto desconocido.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. No se había percatado, ni siquiera había puesto atención a su alrededor.

―Pero Juvia lo estropeó ―habló con desgano.

Había una considerable cantidad de sándwiches sobre la mesa. Rápido entendió a lo que se refería. ¿Qué debía decir cuando se le complicaban cosas tan cotidianas? Si quiera recordaba qué le gustaba y qué no. Era normal que se frustrara con eso y más cuando quería demostrarle gratitud. Era como una prueba para dos personas; ella y él.

―Tenemos mucho que comer.

Sin decir más jaló una silla hacia atrás y se sentó. Juvia lo vio sonrojada y un poco confundida.

―Tienes que comer algo para saber si te gusta, ¿no?

Luego de unos momentos asintió feliz y se sentó a su lado. Le gustaba que él, la rescatara. Que aunque ella se sintiera mal, él siempre tenía o hacía algo que la motivaba y consolaba.

.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

Habían estado bien, hasta podría catalogar esa actividad de probar sándwiches como divertido. Le complacía ver el rostro de Juvia al experimentar sabores que no le gustaban o que sí.

―Bien, Juvia ya no tiene hambre y tampoco se ha sentido mareada o con dolor.

―No me refería a eso ―su voz sonó áspera ―pero me alegra que físicamente te sientas mejor.

―Oh… ―la chica suspiró y dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa. Vaciló en si hablar o no ―esto es difícil. Juvia en verdad quiere recordar, pero no puede. Es frustrante ―hizo un puchero ―cuando Juvia trata de hacer memoria, empieza a tener molestias.

Achicó los ojos poniéndole atención. ―¿Cómo?

Ladeó sus labios. ―Es cuando Juvia siente dolor de cabeza, se siente mareada. Por momentos es como si escuchara voces, pero es incapaz de ver rostros.

Carraspeó molesto, Juvia fijó su vista en él. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y Gray se lamentó de haber sido él, quien arruinara el buen momento que habían compartido (desde que se sentaron a desayunar y probar todo lo que Juvia había preparado, ella no había dejado de sonreír, pese a que varios ingredientes no le gustaron).

―No deberías presionarte tanto.

―Pero Juvia… ―Juvia necesitaba recordar, necesitaba saber quién era ella.

―Quizás no te has dado cuenta ―interrumpió ―pero, durante los primeros días no sabías cómo referirte a ti misma.

Juvia infló sus mejillas, no estaba convencida de que eso fuese un avance. A momentos usaba la tercera persona y en otros la primera. Era por pura confusión, era parte de su nebulosa.

―Este día no lo has hecho ―Gray sonrió de medio lado y la vio.

Pareció embobada por su forma de sonreír. Y al momento de comprobar la observación del moreno, se sobresaltó y cubrió sus labios, por la sorpresa.

―Siempre te has referido hacia ti, de esa forma ―no ocultó su risa ante la cómica reacción de Juvia.

Sus mejillas ardieron y se sintió feliz. Entendiendo el mensaje de Gray; de una forma indirecta ella estaba volviendo a hacer la de antes; sin darse cuenta, iba recobrando memorias.

Y por esa razón, se sintió motivada y tuvo el valor de ceder a su impulso. ―Gray ―soltó de pronto de una manera muy seria ―¿Juvia puede pedirte un favor?

―Sí ―respondió. Se golpeó mentalmente; ella en esos momentos no recordaba o sabía lo malo que era para las palabras; a veces le salían tan frías que lastimaban.

Dudó unos segundos y después optó por decirlo. ―Juvia quiere salir a tomar aire, a caminar… a hacer algo para distraerse… quizás así Juvia…

―Pero el doctor dijo que debías descansar ―le angustiaba imaginarse que su salud se viera afectada por cualquier cosa, por más mínima.

Asintió. ―También dijo que Juvia podía tener actividad ligera ―se sonrojó, sintió que perdía sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzada de llevarle la contra? ―además, lo que Juvia quería decir era que… bueno ―su rojo se intensificó ―lo que Juvia quería pedirte es… ¡Juvia! ―comenzó a mover sus hombros con nerviosismo y al final no pudo decir nada.

Gray sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Puso su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, estaba divertido; cada vez era más Juvia. Su Juvia.

―¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Casi le salía vapor por los oídos. Pero sí, eso es lo que pretendía, aunque no supo expresarse, él logró descifrar su mensaje. ―S-sí… si quieres ―se sintió tonta, muy tonta ―pero si no vas, Juvia no podrá ir…

―Si es lo que quieres, vamos ―si con eso se mantenía de tan buen ánimo, si eso servía para que ella se recuperara, adelante.

―Sí ―afirmó conforme.

―No tenías por qué pedirlo ―dijo. No esperó a que Juvia le respondiera y salió de la cocina.

* * *

―¿Y Juvia?

En cuanto abrió la puerta, la pelirroja la atravesó. No se detuvo a saludarlo y ni a preguntar cómo estaban. Lucy se comportó un poco más seria y cortés.

―Hola, Gray ―saludó ―¿Cómo están?

Antes de contestar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para invitarla a pasar, la rubia le tomó la palabra.

―Bien ―respondió ―se está duchando.

Erza parecía impaciente por verla pero se tuvo que resignar. Quizás en otro escenario, no se hubiese controlado tan rápido.

―¿Después de lo de ayer, qué pasó? ―por fin Erza se animó a hablar.

La vio arrepentida y lo estaba con justa razón; su idea no fue la mejor y quizás sin mala intención, pero al final el infierno estaba lleno de buenas intenciones y eso que Erza hizo, terminó afectando a Juvia y por el momento, no podía perdonárselo.

―Despertó más tranquila ―mencionó un poco fastidiado de las preguntas, que sabía que no se acabarían ―cuando supo que se habían ido se sintió mejor.

Erza se agachó y masculló algo inentendible para los dos. Lucy sonrió con amargura. ―¿Ha recordado algo?

Negó.

―Ya veo ―susurró entristecida.

―¿Ya le dijiste? ―Erza preguntó casi en un tono militar, podía intimidar a cualquiera pero Gray no se achicó ante ella y la vio con frialdad.

―No.

La rubia parpadeó confundida y estaba segura que en cualquier momento Erza lo golpearía. Nunca había visto a Gray así de hostil con la pelirroja, además era ¡Erza! Todo mundo le temía.

―¿Y qué esperas? ¡Tiempo has tenido! ―exclamó desesperada.

Bufó fastidiado. ―No tuve tiempo durante la fiesta que tú organizaste, en donde ella se sintió mal ―no perdió la compostura, se dio el lujo de decirlo con frialdad e indiferencia, aunque fuese notable el coraje y el resentimiento. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, para darle fuerza a su desinterés a lo que Erza decía.

El ambiente se tensó y Erza estaba a nada de ahorcarlo.

―Chicos, Juvia puede salir en cualquier momento ―alzó sus manos pacíficamente. Si eso seguía así, no iban a poder calmarse después.

Quiso decir algo, defenderse de esa acusación de Gray. Pero, no pudo. Se sentía mal y había ido a disculparse, no a discutir.

―¿Gray? ―Juvia tenía los ojos entrecerrados y veía con recelo a ambas chicas, había escuchado voces y se animó a salir. Se encontró con Erza, la recordaba del hospital, y una rubia a la cual sentía que conocía.

* * *

 **#**

Lo corté aquí porque YOLO, ya les había dicho arriba que este capítulo estaba terriblemente largo y me vi obligada a partirlo en dos y con ello, pues llegó una reestructuración de la trama: sigue siendo la misma, pero con más escenas (?) pero igual, al principio dije que solo serían 10 capítulos. Y si no lo hago así, se pudre todo.

Tuvimos a una Juvia agradecida y más feliz, más ella. Quizás sea presuroso y raro, traté de justificarlo pero es necesario para el bien de esta trama. En cuanto a Gray *corazones* es genial, ya le tocaba sentir otra emoción: ya era mucho pesar para su corazoncito. Y Erza, paciencia con ella, tiene sus razones y se verán en el siguiente capítulo (?) tomen esta discusión como un preludio a lo que se aproxima, sí... es spoiler xD A favor de la campaña: "Por que te lo cuenten, no es lo mismo que te lo narren; por un mundo con spoilers" XDDD

Agradezco sus comentarios a: a **Tely, guest hola (?), kuchikiSAN, y obvis a Lightblue.**

Al lector anónimo, pues también.

Gracias por los favs y follow.

Y lo de siempre: review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en dos meses, que me decida a actualizar (?)


	4. Prolongando lo inevitable

**Notas de autor:** ¡Qué horror! Hasta ahora amanecí con ganas de actualizar. _¡PARDÓN!_ Han pasado tantas cosas: crisis, huelgas, nuevas misiones, otras prioridades, indignación, desmotivación, miles de restructuraciones de la trama… pero en fin, este cliché llegará hasta donde tenga que llegar. Es que lo pienso y digo: he leído tantos fics de Juvia con amnesia, que no puede faltar este cliché en mi lista. Y porque le tengo cariño a esta idea y mientras estaba en mi retiro, se me ocurrieron mil cosas más…  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
_ **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad. _  
_

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo IV: Prolongando lo inevitable**

* * *

 _«—¿Gray? —Juvia tenía los ojos entrecerrados y veía con recelo a ambas chicas, había escuchado voces y se animó a salir. Se encontró con Erza, la recordaba del hospital, y una rubia a la cual sentía que conocía»._

Lucy se quedó sin habla, y por bastantes segundos no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Se sentía incómoda ya que esa mirada de Juvia le recordaba a cuando se conocieron, antes de llegar a ser amigas, donde existía una especie de tensión amorosa, nacida por ideas y celos por parte de ella.

Aunque, pensando positivo: ¡Esa era Juvia! Sin recuerdos, claro. Pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma y solo era empezar de nuevo: otra vez tenía que demostrar que entre ella y Gray jamás habría nada.

Tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató del momento en que Erza se había adelantado a presentarla. Gray se mantenía al margen, como midiendo las reacciones de Juvia antes de interceptar a su favor y amenazando por lo que ellas pudieran decir.

—Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de presentaciones.

La chica cerraba los ojos con desconfianza, en esos momentos se sentía invadida… no tanto como en la noche, donde hubo una fiesta, pero esa sensación seguía ahí: le abrumaba ver otros rostros y aprender nuevos nombres, porque dolía saber que habían formado parte de su vida y ahora no eran más que punzadas de dolor en su mente.

—Yo también soy tu amiga —soltó una vez que sintió conveniente hacerlo, ya que hablar de la fiesta que terminó repercutiendo en su salud, no estaba bien —quizás no me… —calló de inmediato. ¡Era difícil hablar! Si no medía sus palabras, podía decir algo hiriente. Ahora, entendía la postura de acecho de Gray.

—Sí… Juvia no te recuerda —sonaba duro, pero era su realidad. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó fuerza para mantener su mirada enfrente y sonreírle amargamente para tratar de suavizar sus propias palabras, no pretendía sonar cruel. Si no realista, quería que la trataran como tal, no que se midieran por miedo a herirla.

Ella agradecería la sinceridad, no la lástima.

Lucy asintió captando el mensaje y antes de continuar hablando, dedicó una mirada de reojo a Gray, quien seguía en la misma posición y con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, ni si quiera él tenía idea de qué hacer. Eso no le ayudaba y decidió confiar en sus instintos.

—Lo siento —esbozó una dulce sonrisa que buscaba tratar de inyectar confianza —soy Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.

 _«Lucy Heartfilia»._ Juvia dio su mejor esfuerzo por recordar; recorrió los pasillos blancos de su mente, tratando de buscar algo: voz o imagen, que le ayudaran a recordar a la rubia frente a ella, y no obtuvo nada.

Nada de nada. Y ante la frustración, insistió más y más. Tenía que haber algo escondido dentro de su mente. Los tres la miraban con expectación: Erza animaba a su manera, estaba confiada en que al convivir con todos, los recuerdos llegarían. Lucy estaba preocupada, ¿Y si ahora era ella quién la perjudicaba? Y Gray, era el que peor estaba. No le gustaba que se presionara así, sabía lo difícil y desgastante que era para ella, más lo que podía afectarla tanto física como mentalmente.

Juvia, se sentía en un cuarto iluminado y completamente vacío, cuyas paredes se alejaban cada vez más de ella, dificultando su labor por recordar. Entre su soledad y confusión, volteaba a todos lados, buscando algo que le ayudara a salir de esa asfixiante sensación de vacío. Estaba anclada a la nada; no alcanzaba su recuerdos... era como alzar y estirar todo lo que se podía el brazo para atrapar el sol de sus memorias... era imposiblemente inalcanzable.

Todo comenzó a girar y en su sien hubo una punzada. El gesto de dolor no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los tres. Juvia seguía yendo para atrás, esforzándose, y no había nada, el vértigo aumentaba ante la rapidez que ganaban los giros, iban tan rápido que comenzaban a generar otro color, distinto al blanco, y su propio sonido…

 _—_ _Rival de amor_ —fue un suave susurro. Un hilo de voz tan débil apenas perceptible.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío; definitivamente era un viaje al pasado. Aunque la pronunciación de esas palabras nada tuvieron que ver a como se decían antes. No hubo celos, ni rabia. En el pasado, su frase sonaba llena de vida y ahora, carecía de eso: fue oscura y tétrica.

Juvia se desplomó en el sillón por el esfuerzo. Frotaba su rostro para relajarse y calmar su malestar. No le dio importancia a lo que dijo, ella no parecía enterada de la vitalidad de sus palabras.

Gray se acercó a ella. Esperanzado de ese pequeño y significativo flashazo, que podía significar algo bueno como el regreso de sus recuerdos. Pero, temeroso del precio por recuperarlos… era demasiada conmoción para Juvia. A momentos parecía tan frágil, que su corazón se encogía ante las consecuencias de lo que pudiera recordar, _o no._ Como sea, ella tenía las de perder.

Erza, era obvio que se consternaba por su amiga. Le dolía verla así y si por ella fuera; iría y pelearía contra el mundo con tal de que estuviera bien. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, para ayudarla en su recuperación.

Y eso que acababa de pasar, confirmaba algo: sus emociones y sentimientos seguían ahí. Conmocionados por lo que pasaba, pero seguían ahí. Tenían que confiar en esa memoria, que se turbaba más conforme llegaban más personas y situaciones.

Nadie iba a retomar lo del comentario de Juvia, ya que era obvio que la chica no fue consciente de lo que dijo. Y menos lo harían, porque estaba afectada por el esfuerzo. Ese pequeño avance era significativo, nadie lo dudaba, pero ya se tocaría después. Ese era un ciclo lento, no había que forzarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —fue la primera que se animó a hablar.

—Sí —su voz seguía sonando delgada, sin fuerzas, y sus ojos eran el reflejo de cómo se sentía. Juvia, volteó hacia Gray le sonrió para no preocuparlo. Él, la vio con sospecha, pero en vez de intimidarse con su mirada, que buscaba descubrirla de su farsa, era obvio que no estaba bien, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Estaba firme.

Podía no recordar. Podía sufrir cada que se esforzaba en recobrar sus memorias. Pero Juvia quería recuperarse, por más doloroso que fuera y por una extraña razón: sentía que él, era indispensable en eso. Lo necesitaba.

—Nosotras venimos a verte, Juvia —Lucy agregó para tratar serenarse —todos nos quedamos preocupados por lo de ayer.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. Juvia dejó caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y arrugó, con ellas, su ropa. Demostrando su incomodidad y nerviosismo ante ese tema.

—Yo quería disculparme contigo —Erza en un movimiento se puso frente a Juvia, quien le retuvo la mirada —yo trataba de ayudarte. Creí que atrayendo a todos los que te queremos y somos tus amigos, te ayudaría. Nunca pensé que podía ser agobiante para ti, vernos —confesó.

Era verdad. Ella lo único que pretendía era que se familiarizara con todos rápidamente, para adelantarle al proceso de recuperación. Aunque resultó contraproducente, ya que fue como bombardearla. Juvia, aún seguía confundida y quería descansar, llegar a casa y ver tantas personas tratándola con familiaridad, no daba la mejor sensación. Al contrario, lejos de hacerla sentir cómoda, la terminó ahogando.

—Fui una tonta. Como amiga, quiero que te recuperes pronto… —oh, tenía un largo discurso qué dar —la idea era darte una cálida bienvenida, demostrarte que estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas y que cuando tú vieras a tanta gente preocupada por ti, te sentirías bien y feliz, pese a lo que estás sufriendo.

—Eh… e-h… —la presencia de la pelirroja comenzó a intimidar. Ella imponía tanto; Juvia sentía el arrepentimiento de sus palabras. Lo podía transmitir perfectamente con su tono y su forma de mirarla —Juvia, entiende.

Pero, Erza no la escuchó y siguió hablando. —Pero, en realidad hice muy mal. Me porté como una mala amiga —admitió —no pensé bien las cosas. Te lastimé, hice que te sintieras mal… entendería que me quisieras golpear, puedes hacerlo —ese, era su camino de redención.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en un reflejo se hizo hacia atrás. Parpadeó confundida y buscó respuesta y auxilio en Gray y en Lucy, pero los dos estaban perplejos y boquiabiertos. ¡Tan bien que había empezado el discurso! Lo que había ganado, en confianza y en amistad, lo había perdido con el final: ¡La había asustado!

Ellos ya la conocían, Juvia en esos momentos siquiera recordaba cómo era.

—Hemos estado leyendo en internet —sacudió su cabeza para retomar el hilo —sobre la amnesia… en cómo ayudarte. Esto, queremos hablarlo con los dos —Lucy intercambió su mirada entre los dos implicados —hemos leído algunas recomendaciones médicas. Encontramos remedios naturales y venimos a traerte algunos frutos secos.

Juvia se sonrojó ante el detalle. Sintiendo, quizás, por primera vez, después de su accidente, el amor de la amistad.

—Las almendras y las nueces promueven el funcionamiento del cerebro —Erza le explicó. Se había sentido tan mal por sus acciones, que se puso a investigar junto con la rubia.

Las facciones del rostro de Gray se fueron relajando al notar como Juvia se conectaba con las chicas: en un principio había estado recelosa de ellas, pero ahora estaba conmovida y agradecida de que tuvieran ese detalle con ella.

—Gra-gracias —balbuceó.

—Además... —Lucy alzó un pequeño bolso para mostrarlo —te trajimos un poco de ropa.

—¿Ropa de Juvia? —la rubia asintió con naturalidad.

Gray se percató de la incertidumbre de Juvia. Habían abierto una nueva laguna en ella. Se había mantenido callado para observar con detalle las reacciones que tuviera la chica. Y pronto se dio cuenta que no podía bajar la guardia tan rápido.

—El doctor dijo que necesitabas que alguien te vigilara durante la primera noche después de la alta —la voz de Gray resonó desde el fondo de la sala —por eso decidimos que te quedaras aquí, para yo vigilarte —Juvia asintió. Eso lo recordaba, y por ende esa no era su duda, en ese momento ella había respondido y buscado auxilio en él.

—Nosotras y otras amigas, compartimos una estancia —Erza agregó.

De nuevo, se sintió frustrada. No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban; dónde vivía, con quiénes vivía. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? No sabía el color de su habitación, con cuántas chicas vivía, si se llevaba bien con ellas. ¡NADA!

Bajó la mirada. Sus fluctuaciones le estaban afectando. Nuevamente estaba ella ante la incertidumbre de la nada, que la carcomía lentamente… Se llamaba Juvia y no recordaba nada. Estaba perdida y no veía la oportunidad de salir ganando esa situación.

—Tú puedes volver cuando quieras, Juvia. Pero pensamos que quizás no era conveniente que regresaras tan pronto, ya que el convivir con bastante gente, te puede afectar… —hizo una pausa para tomar aire —ya pasó una vez.

Asintió sintiéndose feliz. No pensó en eso, dónde vivía. Estaba tan a gusto con Gray, tan bloqueada en descifrar quién era él, que en pesar quién era ella, de dónde era, cómo era.

—El médico dijo que Juvia debía integrarse a su rutina —soltó al caer en la realidad. Aún tenía la mirada baja y movía sus ojos de un lado a otro; ¿era momento de empezar a vérselas ella sola?

Estaba ciclada en su propia realidad. Sus ojos divagaban por todos lados, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se repetía mentalmente lo que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir; ella no vivía ahí, ella tenía su propio hogar… se tendría que ir, no podía quedarse anclada y obligar a Gray a estar con ella, mientras se recuperaba.

En un impulso se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro para atraer su atención, él tampoco estaba muy feliz con la idea de que se fuera de su lado, menos en esas condiciones.

—Juvia —apenas su voz pudo sacarla del trance. Su mirada se encontró con la de la chica, sus ojos estaban cristalinos —puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que te sientas mejor.

Vio reflejada la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sonaban tan cálidas, que se permitió cerrar sus ojos e inundarse de esa calidez. Aún no se sentía preparada, para tratar con más personas.

Aún quería tiempo para ella, ya que la necesidad de conocerse era mayor. En esos momentos era incapaz de formarse idea de alguien, por eso necesitaba centrarse en ella.

Además, tenían razón… no era el momento. Y asintió feliz ante la propuesta, afirmando que la aceptaba. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba prolongando lo inevitable.

—¿Iban a un lado? —Lucy se inclinó hacia ella y le sonrió. En poco tiempo se había percatado que el mejor camino para que Juvia se recuperara, era Gray. El amor que se tenían era la mejor medicina.

—Sí —agitó su cabeza. Eran demasiados temas en poco tiempo, ya ni sabía en qué centrarse.

Las dos compartieron una mirada cómplice. —Deberíamos dejarlos —Lucy le hizo una seña a Erza para retirarse.

La pelirroja asintió y persiguió a su amiga.

—Gracias por preocuparse por Juvia —se sinceró con ellas antes de despedirlas.

* * *

Al final, habían decidido salir. Juvia había lograrlo convencerlo acerca de tomar un paseo, argumentando que necesitaba despejarse, ver la ciudad e iniciar a conocerla de nuevo… en una de esas, recordaba algo.

Y bueno, con todo lo que había surgido con la visita de Erza y Lucy, ganaba fuerza ese argumento. En primera, porque sabía todo el sinfín de emociones que había sentido la chica: subió al cielo mil veces y dos mil veces, había caído a infierno.

Todo, era un misterio para ella; la gente, sus emociones, su personalidad, su propia historia. Eso podía consumirla; ahogarla ante la oscuridad de no tener nada en la mente: ni voces, ni buenos y ni malos momentos, ni nombres, ni lugares, ni sabores. ¡NADA! Poco a poco, los iría recuperando, pero ese proceso podía ser difícil, ya que si toda la información llegaba tan de repente, su mente podía hacer _shock_. Este también era su temor.

Por ese lado, era bueno tener un momento de relajación total. Aprender a disfrutar, explorar el mundo —algo así como cuando desayunaron juntos. Ahí se sintió más _su_ Juvia—. Ella lo necesitaba para despejarse y respirar aire fresco que la inyectara de energía.

Otro factor, sin duda, había sido ese flashazo. _Rival de amor._ Con ese, ya eran dos las cosas que llegaban a su mente. Ella ni en cuenta, pero para él sí había significado demasiado. Le daba más esperanza de su pronta recuperación. No es que no tuviera fe en ella, pero a veces se necesitaba de un pequeño destello que alentara a seguir adelante. Y él, lo había tenido.

Cada vez la sentía más ella.

Incluso, sin decirlo, había demostrado que quería estar a su lado.

—¿Juvia tiene buenos amigos, verdad?

La vio de reojo. —¿Lo dices por Erza y Lucy?

Afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

—Juvia ha tratado de recordar sobre ellas. Pero no puede... —confesó con dolor —pero hoy, Juvia sintió su preocupación y cariño.

Sonrió con satisfacción. —Tenemos buenos amigos.

La chica dejó de caminar y se dedicó a observar a la gente pasar por el puente; niños corriendo, adultos paseando a su mascota, parejas paseando y disfrutando del día. Tomó aire y llenó sus pulmones, Gray se detuvo y la observó.

—Por lo de hoy, Juvia quiere conocerlos… —dijo y se dio una vuelta para poner sus manos en el barandal del puente y clavar su vista en el mar.

Gray se recargó con la espalda y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Juvia miraba las olas del mar, sintiéndose relajada en esas turbias aguas; cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa marina golpear su rostro. Refrescándola… las olas traían sensaciones tan tranquilas que la ayudaban a estimular su memoria.

Una pared blanca de su mente comenzaba a teñirse de múltiples colores que dibujaban personas, no las reconocía, había silencio… era solo una nítida imagen de personas felices y reunidas en un _lugar._

La proyección fue tan fugaz, al perderla abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar para recuperarla. Pero no lo logró.

El silencio no le molestaba, menos cuando el lenguaje corporal de Juvia demostraba estar bien, feliz y cómoda.

—¿Juvia frecuenta algún lugar con sus amigos?

La chica se giró hacia él, ansiando una respuesta. Gray hizo lo mismo y se agachó para ver su rostro; sus ojos destellaban alegría… ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso había recordado algo? sentía su ansiedad.

—Juvia vio algo… o recordó algo —explicó.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Será posible que haya recordado a _Fairy Tail_?

—Juvia recordó a personas reunidas en algún lugar. Fue algo rápido… pero estaban felices.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una grata sorpresa.

Estaba pasando.

¡Sin sufrimiento! ¡Estaba pasando!

—Juvia no pudo apreciarlo bien…

—Es Fairy Tail —al fin habló él. Juvia alzó las cejas, las palabras resonaban en sus oídos… quería saber más, necesitaba saber más —es donde todos nos reunimos —la chica sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre que la llenaba de calidez. Estaba feliz por seguir oyendo más. ¿Cuánto había pasado para verla entusiasmada de nuevo? —es una especie de club, un bar donde nos reunimos, bebemos y nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué más? —estaba tan deseosa por llenar esa laguna. Sentía que era la primera pieza de su rompecabezas mental.

—Fairy Tail es parte importante de nuestra vida…

Sintió el deseo de ir y conocerlos a todos. Era un recuerdo que tenía que completarse a las de _ya._

—¿Sería bueno que Juvia fuera? —preguntó sonrojándose un poco. Ella había hecho que Gray cancelara una fiesta. Le daba miedo que la rechazaran, ella ya lo había hecho con ellos.

—Estarán felices de que vayas.

Juvia esbozó la más sincera y noble de sus sonrisas. Era como una niña pequeña a la cual le prometían un nuevo juguete: se sentía llena de ilusiones. Contenta por el paso que acababa de dar.

Gray le sonrió de la misma manera, pero una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Juvia lo hizo ponerse alerta; un zumbido la comenzó a aturdir, al grado de ver todo oscuro por el dolor. Llevó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza para presionar y así contraer su dolencia.

El zumbido cada vez era más fuerte, tanto que se tambaleó hacia enfrente y terminó por hundir su rostro en el pecho de Gray. Deseando que el dolor desapareciera. Él, la abrazó por la cintura y acarició su espalda, estaba consciente de su mal estado.

Un dolor más potente azotó su cabeza, ella se hundió más en su pecho porque sentía que no podía aguantar más. Agarró con fuerza el cuello de su camisa con sus manos, buscando resistencia… tomó aire y un olor la envolvió por completo. Volvió a respirar y aprovechó para hundir más su rostro, ese aroma atraía imágenes, así como paz.

Dos chicos, una chica y un chico, juntos. Ella recargaba su frente en su hombro y él, parecía consolarla… No podía ver sus rostros, estaban borrosos… pero del cuello hacia abajo todo era tan claro.

Después, otra imagen: un cuerpo masculino y otro femenino, seguía sin poder ver caras, pero sí que apreciaba que la fémina se hundía en el pecho desnudo del hombre, y éste la abrazaba y la atraía más a su cuerpo…

Era un momento íntimo, cargado de amor.

El aroma de Gray la relajaba, hacia el dolor más leve y de pronto comenzó a sentir que la adormecía.

Poco a poco se separó de él. Alzó su rostro para alcanzar a verlo; estaba preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Consideren esto relleno. Qué pena volver con un capítulo tan LA-MEN-TA-BLE. Pero, así tuvo que quedar luego de la reestructuración de la trama DDD: Fu predecible y todas le atinaron a lo de rival de amor xDDD

*Tomen lo del Club Fairy Tail como el Club Serpiente de Rayuela.

Gracias por comentar a: lady-werempire, Kenya Uchiha O.o, doramassilvi, Telinay Inuzuka, lightkey27 y Lightblue17. Hace tiempo les respondí por privado.

Agradezco los follows y los favs. Pero como soy un pingüino con muchas ambiciones, y solo quiero fama: berrinche power sin reviews.

Sin rr no hay pingüino.

PD: Quizás haya errores gramaticales. Editaré en cuanto pueda.


	5. ¿Miedo a la realidad?

**Notas de autor:** *antes de buscar excusas se fija en la fecha de la última actualización* April 17, ni es tanto. ¡DOS MESES! BURN! Ni es tanto. En fin, por si estaban con las dudas por fin me quedó la estructura final del capítulo; no escenas de más, ni tampoco de menos .o/  
 **Disclaimeir:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGRuvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo V: ¿Miedo a la realidad?**

* * *

Erza encendió la luz de la habitación de Juvia mientras giraba su rostro por todos lados, buscando por dónde empezar. Soltó un suspiro y se aferró al objeto que llevaba en las manos, era el celular de su amiga, por alguna razón había terminado con ella ―al igual que todas las pertenencias de la chica.

En el hospital, ella había recogido cada objeto personal de su amiga, a sabiendas que ni Juvia y ni Gray se iban a preguntar por nada de eso. Tampoco había dicho que ella lo tenía porque no estaba muy segura de cómo proceder, Gray se estaba poniendo difícil, en parte lo entendía, ya que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer con Juvia.

Varias veces se había puesto en el lugar de sus amigos; si Jellal tuviera amnesia, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué sentiría si no la pudiera recordar? ¿Si no tuviera ni idea de todo lo que han vivido y de cuanto se aman? Su amiga no la recordaba y fue doloroso, ahora… ¿qué pasaría si fuera su novio el que no la recordara? Comprendía a Gray, al ponerse en su lugar. Ella había sufrido cuando Juvia no la reconoció. Pero, también se ponía en el lugar de Juvia… si ella no recordara, si estuviera amnesia, le gustaría sinceridad con quienes la rodeaban.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire y deseó que Jellal estuviese con ella para que le aconsejara, también para que le ayudara. Pero bueno, faltaban días para que él regresara y ella lo único que podía hacer, era colaborar a su manera.

Su plan consistía en guardar cada objeto personal de Juvia; fotografías, su celular, cuadernos, libros, incluso las pequeñas maquetas que tenía y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudarle. El médico había dicho que esa parte era esencial para estimular sus recuerdos.

Juvia no había regresado a su casa, donde estaban la mayor parte de sus objetos personales y donde podía integrarse lentamente a la rutina. Porque aún con amnesia, había desarrollado (o no había olvidado), una dependencia a Gray. Ella quería estar con él, porque sentía bien a su lado. Él corazón no olvidaba y sea cual sea su decisión, quedarse ahí o volver, ella cooperaría con su recuperación.

―¿Erza? ―Mira se asomaba por el marco de la puerta ―perdón, miré la luz encendida y creí que era Juvia.

La pelirroja vio a la albina por el rabillo del ojo, Mirajane se adentró por completo a la habitación. ―Ella está con Gray.

Una dulce y positiva sonrisa adornó el rostro de su amiga. ―¿No te parece asombroso que incluso sin recuerdos, las emociones de Juvia sigan conectadas a él? ―le dio la razón, es lo que ha alegado desde el primer día ―pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

―Quiero ayudar ―confesó ―quiero guardar cada objeto personal de Juvia en esta caja, para facilitarle las cosas.

Era su plan: concentrar cada objeto en un solo lugar para ahorrarle la búsqueda o la transportación. Si decidía volver; estaría todo guardado. Si decidía quedarse con Gray, sus cosas serían fáciles de llevar hasta donde estuviera.

―Ya veo, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

Asintió. ―Voy a dejar en otra parte las pertenencias que Juvia llevaba el día de su accidente ―la albina asintió ―su celular está descargado, ¿me ayudas con el cargador?

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, Mirajane se puso en marcha con las instrucciones.

* * *

Tenía las manos apuñadas sobre sus muslos, sintiéndose muy nerviosa. El médico no había dejado que Gray pasara con ella a la consulta, haciéndola sentir desarmada y sin fuerza.

No era como si él fuera a contestar por ella, la única que sabía cómo se sentía era ella. Pero, quería sentirse apoyada ―se había acostumbrado a estar con él.

Estaba sentada sobre una silla, mientras el médico Yamamoto hacía su rutina: examinar sus ojos, sus oídos y empezar a hacer preguntas de lo más cotidianas, que sabía perfecto formaban parte del examen médico.

El hombre no dijo nada, caminó en silencio hasta su silla para apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa y dedicarle una mirada seria antes de empezar a tomar nota de sus respuestas.

―¿Cómo te has sentido?

Fue directo y tan serio. ―Bien.

―Ya veo ―respondió queriendo descifrarla con su experta mirada ―¿has presentado algún síntoma?

Asintió. No podía mentir sobre eso, se suponía que era un profesional y estaba ahí para ayudarla, aunque ella tuviera miedo de que le dijera que jamás recuperaría la memoria.

―Juvia ha tenido dolores de cabeza, mareos… lo que le dijo que sería normal, ¿no? ―su voz tembló ante su respuesta, teniendo mucho miedo de afrontar una realidad que no quería.

―Es normal ―respondió seco y sin quitarle la vista de encima ―¿Ha podido recordar algo, señorita Lockser?

Clavó sus uñas en la palma de su mano y vaciló varias veces en hablar; era hora de poner todo en una balanza y saber si había tenido aunque sea una pequeña pizca de mejoría…

―Algo así ―contestó y desvió la mirada. Abrió sus manos y comenzó a arrugar su falda.

―¿Qué exactamente?

Y otra vez con preguntas que no estaba segura de poder responder. No tenía idea de si estaba correcto o no; si era un sueño, un recuerdo o una ilusión creada para engañarse a sí misma.

―Juvia no lo sabe… ―pausó, seguía sin verlo ―ha visto imágenes de personas en un lugar y… ―¿cómo decir exactamente lo que vio? ―una pareja… ―no quiso entrar en detalles, avergonzándose de su propia mente.

Fue valiente y se volteó a verlo. El hombre se mantuvo serenamente inexpresivo y eso aumentó el temor de Juvia. Si fuera bueno, su rostro dijera otra cosa. Era algo malo, por eso estaba serio.

―¿Ha podido ubicar eso? ―ella negó ―¿Cómo lo ha podido recordar señorita Loxar?

Mordió su labio inferior. ―Viendo el mar ―mantuvo su vista clavada en el médico ―con un olor…

Asintió conforme. ―¿Ha vuelto a su casa? ―Juvia negó ―¿Aún no regresa a su rutina? ―volvió a negar. Sentía que el médico perdía la paciencia ―¿Ha tenido contacto con sus objetos personales? ―y ese era otro no.

El hombre se quitó sus gafas y frotó sus ojos para terminar de recargarse en el respaldo de su silla.

―Necesita volver a la rutina para estimular su memoria. Ver objetos, rostros de personas, seguir con su vida normal ayuda; va a recordar sus hábitos, sus costumbres, lo que le gusta y lo que no ―habló calmadamente ―hay pacientes que se bloquean y jamás recuperan la memoria.

Juvia se tensó al oír eso… ¿Ella en verdad no quería recordar?

―La mente es algo muy complicado. Las memorias no aparecen por si solas por arte de magia. Se tiene que trabajar en eso ―continuó con su discurso ―por ello se le recomienda a los pacientes lo que ya le he dicho ―se inclinó hacia ella para verla fijamente a los ojos ―dígame señorita Lockser, ¿Existe la posibilidad de que no quiera recordar?

.

Miró su reloj y soltó un bufido.

Estaba impaciente y preocupado. Juvia se había tardado demasiado en la consulta y que el médico quisiera verla a solas, le daba mala espina con el diagnóstico de la chica. Había cosas que Juvia aún no asimilaba y le daba mucho miedo que eso la perjudicara.

Y tampoco quería que estuviera sola con lo que sea que el médico tuviera que decirle.

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Juvia la cruzó. Y con los años de estar juntos, él había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal, estaba decaída y con dudas. Sus brazos entrelazados hacia enfrente y los hombros caídos, eran el reflejo de la sombra que la atormentaba.

Él, de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica. ―¿Estás bien? ―colocó su mano en su hombro y Juvia asintió con debilidad.

La figura del médico apareció tras ella. ―Quisiera hablar con usted a solas, señor Fullbuster ―Gray intercaló su mirada entre el médico y Juvia, quien le dijo que fuera.

―Juvia va a estar bien ―dijo firme ―Juvia lo va a esperar aquí.

Si no hubiera sentido que era algo serio y delicado, lo hubiera mandado a esperar.

―¿Cómo ha visto a la señorita Lockser? ―preguntó el médico una vez que estuvieron solos.

Y qué bueno que lo preguntaba, porque tenía mucho que decir.

―Con constantes dolores de cabeza y mareos ―respondió rápido ―cada que se esfuerza por tratar de recordar algo, se siente así.

El hombre asintió. ―¿Ha recordado algo?

Esa pregunta no le gustó porque ya debía tener una respuesta. ―Algunas cosas, como el lugar que frecuenta con sus amigos ―coincidía con lo que Juvia le había dicho, por lo que afirmó para que prosiguiera ―y otras, donde no parece consciente de ellas.

―¿Cómo cuáles?

La rapidez de la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

―Frases… su forma de hablar. Ella habla en tercera persona, los primeros días había confusión en cómo referirse a ella misma, pero sin darse cuenta, volvió a tomar su viejo hábito.

Ajustó sus gafas analizando las palabras dichas. ―Ella debe incorporarse a su rutina poco a poco.

―Pero cada que recuerda se siente mal ―contraatacó.

―Son síntomas normales. Le puede ser difícil asociar cosas _"nuevas"._

Ya lo sabía, pero no le gustaba el camino. ―Pero, va bien. Poco a poco ella va recuperando sus recuerdos, sus hábitos…

―Puede que ella se esté bloqueando. Puede que recuerde o puede que no recuerde nunca y por lo mismo; debe reencontrarse con su vida, señor ―Gray sintió que lo estaba culpando a él de la condición de Juvia ―dígame… ¿Existe algún miedo por parte de la señorita Lockser o de usted?

No tenía ninguna respuesta, solo sabía que quería golpearlo ante esa cuestión: él quería que Juvia se recuperara, él más que nadie necesitaba que ella volviera a ser la de antes. Era una estupidez nada ética que le preguntara eso.

* * *

Gray salió furioso del consultorio, Juvia tenía fija la mirada en la puerta, así que apreció con gran detalle el momento en el que el moreno cruzó por el umbral y cerró, de muy mala gana, la puerta.

Lo vio descontrolado y se alarmó. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, él se tensó pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una más neutra para no mortificarla. Pero ella lo vio todo con claridad, sabía que estaba molesto por algo.

Frustrado despeinó sus cabellos y resopló varias veces antes de hablar. ―¿Nos vamos? ―asintió temerosa pero comenzó a caminar con él.

No iban a hablar de lo ocurrido con el médico. Juvia no insistió y menos él.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno dijo nada, parecían encerrados en su mundo y Juvia agradecía el hecho de que no le preguntara nada.

Gray iba indignado con el presunto médico. Ofendido de su última pregunta y de sus insinuaciones. Se comenzaba a imaginar, que a Juvia también le había preguntado algo similar y por eso, iba tan apagada.

No había querido cuestionarle nada, sabía que ella hablaría cuando sintiera que era el momento. Conducía pero de vez en cuando, le mandaba miradas por el rabillo del ojo a la chica; estaba seria, viendo por la ventana, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Juvia después de su sesión médica, terminó con tantas dudas. ¿Ella en verdad se estaba bloqueando? ¿Había algo que ella no quería recordar? Y, si jamás recuperaba la memoria, ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? No podía seguir atada a Gray o amarrarlo a ella… Y, ¿Quién era él?

¿Un amigo? ¿Gray era su amigo? ¿Su mejor amigo? Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

Sabía que tenía buenos amigos por lo que él, le había contado y por la reciente visita de Erza y Lucy, preocupadas por ella… En esos días, no había recordado casi nada. Era normal. Pero era hora de que las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida comenzaran a encajar, era el momento de hacer cuestiones sobre su vida ―porque básicamente no se había preguntado por ella en ningún momento.

Era Juvia y tenía buenos amigos. Pero, ¿Quién era ella en verdad? ¿Estudiaba o trabajaba? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? ¿En qué gastaba su tiempo? Si quiera sabía en qué cosas era buena o mala.

Y lo tenía que descubrir, pero había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en un mundo que se volvía más perfecto cada día, que aunque no tuviera ninguna memoria, se sentía bien, se estaba ahogando en una falsa ilusión. En un falso mundo que creaba acorde a su momento de susceptibilidad.

Eso mismo, la volvía a dirigir a Gray. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella?

Quizás se estaba aferrando a él, su mundo era solo él y ella. Pero había más personas alrededor, que formaban parte de su vida.

Él había sido su gran apoyo, su pilar en ese momento y por eso no se veía sin él. En el fondo sabía que no debía ser tan dependiente de Gray, porque él solo era su amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué comenzaba a doler pensar en eso? ¿Su amigo?

¿Un amigo hacía todo eso por una amiga? ¿O eran algo más? De repente volteó hacia él y se sonrojó ante la idea, que no sonaba mal, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso… quizás… quizás… ellos dos eran…

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó cuándo sintió la mirada de ella sobre él.

Parpadeó al verse descubierta y se volteó hacia el otro lado. ―N-a… nada ―tragó en seco.

Achicó los ojos y se concentró en seguir manejando, Juvia de reojo lo vio para comprobar si la seguía viendo. En cuanto miró que Gray se giraba a ella, otra vez, se tensó y empezó a jugar con el cinturón de seguridad con nerviosismo.

¿Sería posible? ¿Estaba mal preguntar?

Y no iba a tener respuestas si no hacia las preguntas…

―Juvia necesita hablar contigo… seriamente ―demandó de repente.

Cerró los ojos ante el silencio de Gray. ¿Lo había dicho en mal tono?

Pudo jurar que lo había escuchado gruñir, cosa que aumento su temor.

―¿Te parece que hablemos cuando lleguemos a casa? ―abrió los ojos para girarse a verlo y apreció una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, por milésimas de segundo se embobó en esa sonrisa…

―Sí ―afirmó completamente hipnotizada.

.

Juvia caminó pesadamente mientras se preguntaba qué decir ahora.

Bien, era lo que quería ¿no?

El moreno se adelantó a abrir la puerta de su departamento y ella soltó un sonoro suspiro, su tiempo de espera había terminado y aún no tenía idea de cómo preguntarlo, además que le asustaba tener la respuesta.

Tal vez eso era a lo que el médico se refería, quizás a ella le daba miedo recordar.

―Pasa ―dijo. La sentía nerviosa y si otras fueran las circunstancias, estaba seguro de que se podía reír de la situación.

A Juvia no le gustó sentirlo reseco con ella, pero acató la orden. Se adentró al departamento primero que él y se sintió perdida, con menos tiempo para tocar ese tema que la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y no se animó a voltear, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le iba a desbordar.

―¿De qué querías hablar?

Preguntó y ella comenzó a balbucear, hasta jugó con su cabello para tomar un aire distraído y quitarle seriedad a Gray.

Se quedó estática y Gray le dio la vuelta para pararse enfrente de ella. ―¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Es sobre eso?

Tomó aire y negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. A lo que él, arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué tan de repente se ponía serio y estricto con ella? ¿Acaso lo presentía? ¿El doctor le había dicho algo malo?

―Juvia… Juvia quería preguntarte si…

―Maldición… espera ―Gray comenzó a buscar el objeto de dónde provenía la música.

Había sido salvada por una llamada telefónica y se sintió en la gloria. El chico masculló un par de maldiciones más antes de contestar de muy mala gana la llamada.

―Pedí unos días libres ―se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar lejos de Juvia para tener mayor privacidad, pero ella lo siguió con la mirada ―¿Qué? ¡No! ―bajó su mirada sintiéndose un poco mortificada por la conversación que Gray sostenía ―ya, espera. Te regreso la llamada ―se giró hacia ella ―¿Me decías?

Juvia le sonrió. ―¿Pasó algo? ―no se sentía bien poniéndose ella encima, pero él negó.

―Algo del trabajo, pero estoy de vacaciones.

¿Trabajo? ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Era obvio que él tenía un trabajo, porque obviamente no era ser su enfermero.

―Puede ser una urgencia ―dijo con pena, sonrojándose un poco.

―Pueden solucionarlo ellos.

―Por algo te hablaron ―puso los ojos en blanco ―Juvia puede esperar ―bajó la cabeza ―no es como si Juvia fuera a salir o algo así… ―iba a abrir la boca para insistir en que ella no podía quedarse sola, pero ella habló primero ―por favor, no haga sentir a Juvia como estuviera perdiendo su vida por culpa de ella ―cuando dijo eso, alzó su rostro para verlo. Gray tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante sus palabras y Juvia limpió una rebelde lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos.

No estaba perdiendo su vida, porque su vida era ella. Pero eso, era algo que no podía decirle todavía. ―Está bien ―se dio por vencido muy rápido, era como siempre: él hacía lo que ella quería ―pero no llores.

Juvia limpió sus ojos para asentir conforme con esa especie de trato.

.

Una vez sola, suspiró. ¿Ahora qué?

Su vista fue de un rincón a otro buscando algo en que fijar su atención, pero no había nada. Ni fotos, ni objetos extraños que le resultaran "familiares". Gray era una persona sencilla, por lo visto.

Sentada en el sofá, comenzó a mover sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña que lanzaba patadas, frustrada por no tener idea de cómo empezar.

¿Y si comenzaba a recordar quién era? ¿Qué tal hacer una lista de actividades para saber si le gustaban? ¿Y si escribía nombres que recordaba? Y ya que llegara Gray, podía ayudarla a construir su mundo.

Pero de nuevo estaba él y su insistencia en envolverlo en su vida. ¿Ella tenía el derecho a hacerlo? ¿Por qué quería mantenerse a su lado? ¿Por qué era tan dependiente a él? Él no iba a poder estar siempre con ella, además era egoísta de su parte obligarlo a eso… otra vez apareció la duda, ¿quién era él? Si era amigo, comenzaba a doler y ese dolor se volvía en decepción. Quizás su corazón comenzaba a esperanzarse con falsas ideas.

Él fue el primer rostro que vio, la primera voz que escuchó y él era quien se mantenía a su lado, cuidándola. Quizás por eso, ella se sentía conectada a él ―el chico era su soporte― y dicho soporte, se mezclaba con la confusión y la soledad, y ella comenzaba a ver más de lo que en verdad era.

No negaba que era guapo y muy atento con ella ―y ahí recordaba su situación: ¿era así por pena por su enfermedad?

Juvia tenía que empezar a ver las cosas por ella, ser su propio soporte, pero Gray seguía teniendo una clave que solo él podía darle. Él no estaba, habían quedado de hablar ya que volviera… pero en su espera, ¿qué hacía para no seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo? ¡Debía ponerse a trabajar con ella misma! ¡Desbloquear su propia mente! Ya se lo había dicho el médico.

Los dos recuerdos que había tenido hasta el momento fueron a causa de la pacífica vista del mar, pero no podía volver ahí y tampoco era que su mente se encontrara tranquila… y, su otro ¿recuerdo? Fue a causa de un peculiar aroma… _Gray._ ¡Era imposible! El muchacho volvía y volvía para colarse por su cabeza.

Juvia se dejó caer en el sofá y cubrió con un cojín su rostro para amortiguar un grito… ¿Y si lo esperaba? ¿Y si cocinaba algo mientras volvía? ¡Sí! Cocinar era una actividad que le había gustado hacer, y quizás haciendo eso podía estimular su mente y cuerpo… recordar platillos, redescubrir si tenía o no talento culinario… además, Gray iba a volver hambriento del trabajo.

¡Eso era! Prepararía una discreta cena para los dos, para así poder charlar durante la noche… y también serviría como agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Pero, ¿Qué prepararía? ¿Podría ella recordar alguna receta? Quería pensar que sus conocimientos estaban ahí, sería positiva hasta el final: si no sabía, se las ingeniaría. Si era mala cocinera, ese día sería la mejor novata del mundo.

Con la mejor actitud, se adentró a la cocina… hasta tarareaba feliz de lo que estaba por hacer; su médico se lo había aconsejado, la actividad de su cuerpo le ayudaría a recodar cómo era ella. Sus gustos, talentos, defectos, hábitos, fortalezas y todo.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador en busca de alguna señal, pero lo poco que había ahí le empezaba a quitar las ganas de iniciar. Cuando su vista viajó de la nevera hasta un estante, sonrió y caminó hasta ese lugar.

Sus manos alcanzaron una botella de vino tinto y se le antojó acompañarlo de espagueti… ¡Sí! Eso era, sonaba bien. Ahora le quedaba rogar porque hubiera lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué ingredientes?

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó un plato de espagueti… y volvía a lo mismo, ¿Qué contenía?

―Pasta, carne molida, perejil… ―calló de inmediato ante lo que nombraba. Ella, ¿ella estaba recordando?

.

Cuando Gray entró a su departamento percibió un ambiente distinto, mismo que lo había dejado muy sorprendido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella para aspirar un singular aroma a comida. ¿Sería posible que Juvia estuviera cocinando?

Una vez, días atrás, había intentado prepararse algo de comer y había terminado algo frustrada ante la confusión de no poder recordar, pero ahora todo era distinto: olía a comida preparada y había un dulce sonido que atravesaba sus oídos.

Ella estaba tarareando. Y si lo estaba haciendo, significaba que estaba feliz y de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin dudarlo más, caminó hasta la cocina para asomarse por el marco de la puerta, con una simple acción había tenido una de las mejores imágenes en varios días: ella cocinando y sumamente concentrada en su labor.

Juvia revolvía algo sobre la estufa mientras canturreaba y sus caderas se movían en un simpático vaivén. Lo hacía bien, demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando y él, se permitió ir al pasado cuando esa sola acción era algo cotidiano en sus vidas.

Siempre lo hacía. Esa era una acción exclusiva de ella.

No hizo mucho ruido para acomodarse y así seguir gozando del momento, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa que iba amplificando su tamaño, conforme ella ganaba ritmo y se desenvolvía más.

Con lentitud, y gloria a Dios que había sido testigo de cada movimiento, vio que Juvia se daba media vuelta para encontrarse con él, quien la veía quién sabe desde cuándo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato se sonrojó.

Gray no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. ―¿Te asusté?

―Juvia… Juvia solo ―inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y apretó sus labios. Sentía vergüenza y no podía hablar.

―¿Qué cocinaste? ―indagó para ayudarle a vencer la "pena".

Y fue casi angelical el momento en que alzó por completo su rostro para sonreírle con dulzura. ―Sí ―su voz sonó feliz, plena ―Juvia vio una botella de vino y pensó que sería bueno acompañarlo con espagueti.

Gray parpadeó. ¿Vino había dicho?

Eran demasiadas buenas señales que todo parecía imposible: Juvia solía acompañar el espagueti con esa bebida. Además, por la forma en que hablaba, sospechaba de algo más que vagas memorias de sus gustos.

Se sentía feliz.

―Juvia ha recordado algunos ingredientes para el espagueti… ―siguió contando ante el silencio del chico ―no encontró algunos pero tuvo que improvisar. Juvia espera que haya quedado bien.

Y se sintió más en las nubes. ¿Había recordado más? Se frenó el impulso de abrazarla, pero era inevitable no contagiarse con la alegría y felicidad que desprendía. ―Va a quedar bien, eres buena cocinera ―aseguró.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Ella no recordaba eso, solo había actuado conforme a lo que intuyó. ―¿Tienes hambre, Gray? ―preguntó de repente ―Juvia pensó que llegarías hambriento del trabajo y por eso Juvia, se animó a preparar algo y así poder hablar.

―¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

―¡No! ―exclamó asustada ―Juvia lo hará, Gray… tú siéntate y espera.

Y, esa era otra de las actitudes típicas de Juvia; la sentía cada vez más cerca y su corazón cada vez latía más acelerado ante la idea de que pronto la recuperaría por completo.

―¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ―su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, luego de que se estirara para acomodar los platos y demás cubiertos en la mesa.

―Bien ―respondió y sus ojos la siguieron; parecía animada por ser la anfitriona de esa especie de cena. Juvia, volvió a salir de la cocina, con la botella de vino.

Ella le sonrió y antes de regresar, por la comida, le volvió a hacer una pregunta. ―¿En qué trabajas? ―mordió su labio inferior y pareció meditar lo que iba a decir ―Juvia no ha podido imaginárselo.

―Soy arquitecto.

No le devolvió ningún comentario, solo se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y traer, por fin, lo que había preparado. Una vez ahí, Juvia comenzó a servir y parecía columpiarse entra lo que quería preguntar.

―Yo lo abro ―Gray se adelantó y tomó el vino, le sonrió como agradecimiento. Ella no era muy resistente al alcohol, pero un poco no podía hacerle daño.

Se sentó frente a él y por un minuto se quedaron callados para comenzar a comer, Juvia estaba expectante acerca del sabor de la comida. Y cuando Gray probó su platillo, el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando el asintió e hizo un comentario positivo del sabor, poco después ella empezó a comer.

―¿Juvia trabaja? ―cuestionó después.

―Estudias todavía.

Afirmó y comenzó a enrollar el tenedor en el espagueti ―Ingeniería, contabilidad, administración, enfermería ―comenzó a enumerar varias carreras, tratando de recordar la suya ―economía…

―Creo que es más fácil si las englobas: humanidades, ciencias sociales, matemáticas…

Juvia alzó la vista y se esforzó por recordar, llevó una mano a su sien y comenzó a frotarla al sentirse frustrada, había tantas palabras cruzando por su mente pero no podía acordarse de la que quería.

¿De qué le servía decir "docencia" o "medicina" si no era la palabra que buscaba? Gray la observó con detenimiento, ella había levantado la copa de su vino y la acercó a sus labios para darle un sorbo.

―Paisajismo ―dijo él.

―Arquitectura del paisaje… diseñar, conservar espacios abiertos… ―sus ojos comenzaron a pasear con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, había un sinfín de palabras que golpeaban su mente ―restauración ambiental, urbanismo, recreación de parques, conservación histórica.

Gray asintió con un poco de recelo, escuchando atento cada concepto que daba Juvia.

Se sentía como una estudiante recién ingresada que iba adquiriendo conocimientos de su carrera. Cada vez llegaba más información y se sentía fresca, a su mente venían imágenes, conceptos pero no había ninguna sensación que conectara ante su profesión.

―¿Juvia se está especializando en paisajismo? ―Gray asintió ―tú eres arquitecto…

―Especializado en urbanismo.

Dio un sorbo rápido a su bebida, tomándosela toda de golpe. Por alguna razón, había comenzado a imaginarse cosas con la profesión de ambos, era demasiado en común…

―Nos conocimos en la universidad ―eso logró sonrojarla ―no deberías beber tanto ―sonrió ante la imagen que le estaba regalando, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y pretendía huir tomando vino.

―Juvia no es resistente al alcohol… pero Juvia siente que lo necesita.

.

Había sido una mala idea dejarla beber, pero la ansiedad que presentaba al redescubrir cosas de ella, la impulsaban a eso y él, no había podido detenerla. Además, era algo que ella hacía muy a la larga y ¿con qué moral podía pararla? ¿Las medicinas que había estado tomando? Él médico no le prohibió beber alcohol.

Y tampoco era como si hubiese bebido mucho, pero era más intolerante que antes al alcohol. Juvia lloraba, como era fiel a su costumbre, con la retroalimentación de su plática: mientras más respuestas ganaba sobre ella, la nostalgia se fortalecía.

Primero lloró porque no recordaba nada. Luego, porque recordaba nombres de árboles que había aprendido en su carrera y había olvidado hasta hacía unos momentos…

―Entonces Gray- _sama_ y Juvia son amigos de la universidad… ¿son amigos? ―unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

―¿Cómo dijiste? ―¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No se estaba confundiendo? Ella estaba ebria, balbuceaba y no entendía gran parte de lo que decía… ¿se había referido a él como antes?

Su corazón latió con más fuerza y la tomó por los hombros, Juvia parpadeó perpleja y mandó una mirada confundida hacia él. Gray, ansiaba con todo el alma que fuera cierto… había extrañado tanto que lo llamara así. Además, si había algo que le dolía, eso era que ella ignorara cuando recordaba otras cosas.

Ya eran tres veces donde soltaba una frase, o recuperaba su modo de hablar, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

―¿Juvia y Gray son amigos de la universidad? ―lloró de nuevo al tiempo que se lanzaba a él para abrazarlo. Sintió la decepción, ella no se había percatado de la intensidad de sus palabras ―y Juvia no puede recordar cómo se conocieron, si estudiaron juntos una materia… ¡Nada! ¡Juvia es mala!

Nuevamente no lo notó y eso resultaba muy amargo para él. Juvia seguía sin recordar algo de los dos y él, sentía que perdía la fuerza para continuar.

―N-o. No llores, por favor.

Se removió algo incómodo, por la posición en la que estaban; había llegado al sillón, cargando las copas, el vino, y Juvia estaba encima de él, encajando su rodilla en su muslo y asfixiándolo por el abrazo en el cuello. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo que le sirviera como consuelo, el sonido del timbre hizo que la chica lo soltara de repente.

Seguía llorando pero ahora, parecía consternada por la visita que los interrumpía. Él no sabía si sentirse salvado era la mejor opción, pero un segundo timbre lo hizo levantarse; tampoco era tan tarde como para que alguien llamara a la puerta y lo más seguro era que sería uno de sus amigos.

―Voy a abrir ―Juvia asintió sin dejar de verlo, parecía una niña pequeña que quedaba desprotegida. Tomó aire y aguantó las ganas de volver a llorar ―y no llores ―pidió otra vez.

Se levantó para saber de quién se trataba, la puerta se abrió y mostró a dos figuras conocidas: Erza y Gajeel, así que ya estaba de vuelta.

―¿Dónde está?

* * *

:x

Largo, aburrido y lo peor. I'm not even sorry.

Se suponía que esta historia se hizo para diez capítulos y se volvió a estructurar para diez capítulos, pero escribiendo este, que era la mitad, me di cuenta que era imposible. Me vi en la necesidad de volver a cortar el capítulo y empezaron a surgir más y más ideas. Amnesia no se quiera ir, y pues es uno de los fics a los que más aprecio les tengo, miren que soy la peor hater de la vida. xD

Ahora, pues quiero hacer énfasis en la relación Gray y Juvia, así como mostrar la desventaja de estar juntos. El doctor Yamamoto, se las huele y ve que esto se está complicando (?) ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Me estoy muriendo con tantas cosas que debo manejar: síntomas, recuerdos, tipo de amnesia, sentimientos, descripciones, qué joda xDDD

Ya están llegando las preguntas: ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué somos? Los sentimientos siguen ahí, pese a que la mente esté bloqueada. xD era necesario remarcar la dependencia desarrollada por Juvia, quise hablar de que está básicamente en lo "cómodo" pero que tiene que arriesgarse a salir de ahí. Ah, y ya apareció Gajeel. .o/ *corazones*

¿Qué pasará? :x

No lo sé.

Gracias por comentar ** _: Lightblue17, Lymar Vastya, lady-werempire, doramassilvi, Miss Nutella._**

Lymar: yo siempre cambio de nombro porque huyo de la justicia :x ¿medio tibio? :OOO ¡Gracias por comentar!

Y agradecería sus comentarios, si es que aman a Goku (?) XD review, crítica, sugerencia, bienvenidos :D


	6. Lo inevitable

**Notas de autor:** Burn! tras mucha ausencia traigo un capítulo híper largo (?) actualizando todos los longfics, estoy. XD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Fanfic con contenido delicado y ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo VI: Lo inevitable**

* * *

Juvia fijó su vista en la espalda de Gray, vio como lentamente se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Erza y a un hombre que no conocía ―o no recordaba―, tenía la melena negra y bastante larga, pero lo más singular de él, eran todas las perforaciones que tenía en el rostro.

―¡Erza! ―de pronto brincó de alegría y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja, para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes ―¡Gracias por los frutos secos! ―exclamó ―¡Juvia está tan feliz de que la quieran ayudar!

Los brazos de Juvia rodeaban la cintura de la pelirroja mientras la llenaba de extrañeza por el contacto, que si bien su amiga se distinguía por ser cariñosa, la condición actual no daba para eso. Para ella, todos eran extraños y ese arrebato sin duda, resultaba _extraño_.

No era que le desagradara, sino que no se lo esperaba. Volteó a ver a Gray y éste alzó los hombros con desgano y Gajeel estaba más confundido que ella, él apenas regresaba de un viaje de trabajo y parecía dudar sobre la veracidad de lo que le habían contado.

―No fue nada ―trató de restarle importancia. Se sentía sofocada por el asfixiante abrazo de Juvia.

Solo bastó un sollozo para que ambos, ella y Gajeel, entendieran todo: Juvia estaba ebria. Por eso su arranque emocional de agradecimiento con lágrimas de por medio.

―¡GRAY! ―la furia invadió su ser ―¿Le diste de beber a Juvia? ―su mirada era de reproche ―¡Sus medicamentos! ¿Está tomándolos cierto?

Puso los ojos en blanco, ofendido de que lo considerara tan descuidado como para permitir que mezclara alcohol con medicina.

―Gee-hee ―Gajeel intervino ―no es como si hubiese bebido mucho ―con su barbilla señaló a la botella de vino, medio llena, y las dos copas que estaban ahí, lo que era evidencia de que acababan de empezar ―solo que interrumpimos algo ―sentenció mirando a Gray.

Ante esa nueva acusación, se sonrojó y se removió con nerviosismo. Erza tartamudeó un poco apenada, imaginando mil escenarios que pudieron interrumpir. Y se separó de Juvia para verla. ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Juvia está bien ―respondió. Pasó su vista hacia el hombre que no conocía, esperando que se lo presentaran o para probar suerte con su memoria.

―Él es Gajeel, un amigo ―asintió. El susodicho la vio con recelo, temiendo en acercarse o no a ella.

La miraba igual que antes ―previo a su pérdida de memoria―, una parte de él creía que solo le estaban gastando una broma. Hasta esperó por el momento en que sacaran la cámara y los globos para decirle que esa era su fiesta de bienvenida, de mal gusto pero al fin y al cabo en su honor. Pero ante el silencio y la ligera incomodidad de todos, supo que esa idea era falsa ya que no se quería hacer a la idea.

―¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí parados? ―Gray rompió el silencio pensando que a Juvia le hacía bien volverse a relacionar con sus amistades, además era obvio que Gajeel, siendo tan cercano a ella, quisiera verla.

Que él tuvo que llegar de su viaje para enterarse de eso y Erza, bueno, era Erza, tenía tiempo y siempre estaría disponible y al pendiente de sus amigos.

―¿Gustan algo de tomar?

Juvia había hablado como si fuera la anfitriona, que si bien estaban ahí por ella, no era su casa. A ella le pareció la pregunta más normal del mundo, era tan familiar que no le prestó atención a los rostros de sorpresa de los tres.

Gray sentía que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, ese día había tenido demasiado estimulo, o señal, que le decían que su Juvia estaba muy cerca de él. Erza sonrió y le mandó una significativa a Gajeel, cuyas sospechas de que Juvia estaba bien, tomaron fuerza: seguía siendo la misma llorona dependiente del hombre a quien amaba.

―Yo estoy bien.

―Pues yo si quiero algo para beber. Gee-hee ―caminó y se sirvió un poco de vino en una de las copas disponibles ―he tenido un largo viaje, esto es lo que necesito ―repuso luego del silencio.

―Suena justo ―Juvia no le dio tanta importancia y se acercó a Gajeel para seguir bebiendo.

A los pocos segundos, ya estaban los cuatro sentados y charlando o explicando sobre por qué Gajeel aparecía apenas, también explicaba sobre los motivos de su viaje que fue por una capacitación de su trabajo.

La conversación fluía con normalidad y se detenían al responder las preguntas de Juvia, sobre dónde se conocieron y en qué trabajaban. Se mostraba cómoda en ese escenario, y aunque a momentos se frustraba por no saber nada o al no poder recordar, se dejaba de amarguras y se dedicaba a beber un poco. El vino fue su escape, había tenido un buen día y quería que culminara de esa manera.

―Juvia quiere conocerlos a todos ―sollozó pero fue capaz de contener el llanto. Atrajo las miradas atentas de los tres ―J-uvia hace un día pudo recordar un lugar y Gray habló de Fairy Tail y de los amigos de Juvia.

Erza abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiéndose aliviada de escuchar eso. Los recuerdos de Juvia volverían eventualmente. Gajeel, en cambio, había mandado al diablo ―por fin―, toda sospecha de broma o engaño y ya le parecía patético quererse aferrar a su realidad, cuando era todo lo contrario. Juvia jamás se referiría a Gray sin _"sama"._ Y a lo largo de su especie de velada, había notado los altibajos de su amiga. No estaba muy al tanto de la situación, prefirió darse cuenta él solo y todo parecía aclararse, hasta ese momento.

En cambio, Gray, contenía el aliento y no dejaba de prestarle atención a Juvia. Veía como fruncía en entrecejo y la manera en que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rosado. La conocía tan a la perfección, que sabía que era por vergüenza y no por estar bebiendo.

―Todos estarán muy contentos de verte, Juvia.

Agregó ante el silencio de la susodicha. Tomó aire para evitar llorar. Totalmente cohibida desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala, mientras que sus manos apretaban el borde de su falda, arrugando la tela sin algún tapujo.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso y esta vez, a diferencia de la primera, le daba más sentimiento. Se sentía tan profundamente agradecida por la amistad y bondad que en ese difícil momento le estaban mostrando que no pudo contenerlo más, lloró. Sus lágrimas eran una mezcla entre alegría, por tener personas tan buenas rodeándola, agradecimiento y un poco de amargura por la situación en la que estaba.

―¿Eh? ¡No llores! ¡Charquito! ―Gajeel se alarmó un poco y Erza se había movido para tratar de consolarla, pero Juvia ya estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Gray, quien era la persona más cercana a ella.

―Bueno, ella está en buenas manos. Gee-hee ―no era normal ver al moreno consolar mujeres, Gray era una persona muy discreta y encontrarlo así era un deleite para burlarse, aunque fuera un disfraz ante sus sinceras palabras.

Gajeel tenía razón, había demasiada confianza entre los dos. Y Erza se mantenía creyente ante la memoria e inteligencia de las emociones, y eso era una clara demostración de su idea. Juvia lo que necesitaba era saber toda la verdad y sentirse apoyada.

―Sabes que puedes ir cuando tú te sientas lista ―sintió el deseo por decirlo, ya que además de Gray, debía saber que también los tenía a ellos ―nosotros estaremos esperándote, y nada nos daría más gusto que verte.

Ya se había apartado de Gray y asintió, sonriente, limpió sus lágrimas y alzó el rostro para intercalar su mirada con la de todos. Los tres le sonreían de igual forma y solo cuando estuvo frente a frente con Gray, habló. ―Gracias ―susurró ―el doctor le dijo a Juvia que debía integrarse rápido a su vida.

―Bueno, no se diga más ―levantó una copa ―por la próxima fiesta. ¡Gee-hee!

Se centró en el rostro del chico que hablaba y movida por la curiosidad, se acercó a él, a gatas ―ya que todos estaban sentados en el suelo―. Él, se sonrojó un poco y trató de alejarse cuando Juvia alzó su mano para tocar su rostro, achicó los ojos e hizo un puchero con sus labios, enojada por no haber logrado lo que quería.

― _Gabreel,_ ¿Por qué tienes tantas perforaciones?

―¡Es GAJEEL! ―se sentía avergonzando e inestablemente incómodo por la cuestión y cercanía de Juvia.

 _ **#**_

Juvia nunca había sido tan resistente al alcohol, para sorpresa de todos había soportado un poco más de la media, pero se había quedado dormida en cuanto menos se lo esperaron. Gray la había llevado hasta el cuarto donde dormía y en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación, tras su espalda, Erza lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Estaba convencida de dos cosas: Gray no le había dicho a Juvia de su relación y que eso, necesitaba decirse pero ya. Era por el bien de su amiga.

―¿No se lo has dicho, verdad?

―¿Qué cosa? ―cuestionó indiferente.

―Gray ―su voz sonó tajante. No tenía ganas y ni más tiempo que perder ―¡Ya lo sabes! ―se sentía impaciente y no medía el timbre de su voz. Le daban unas ganas de ahorcarlo para hacerlo reaccionar ―¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Se tensó ante esa pregunta porque sin duda, le había recordado a la hipótesis del doctor Yamamoto. Ambos le insinuaban que ocultaba algo y fuera lo que fuera, le hervía la sangre que pensaran así de él.

¿Ahora era el peor hombre del mundo por esperar el momento indicado para sincerarse por ella? Él no quería hacerle más daño y estaba sacando paciencia, de quien sabía dónde, por aguantarse. Él más que nadie quería abrazarla y besarla en sus peores momentos de fragilidad.

Aún no sabía cómo había tenido el autocontrol para no abrazarla cuando la vio cocinando o resistirse al impulso de besarla cuando la tenía cerca, cuando le sonreía o simplemente cuando la veía.

Él era el único quien había visto los momentos en que su salud se deterioraba cuando recordaba algo, o se esforzaba por hacerlo. Y por más que quisiera contarle todo: que era suya, que no soportaba la idea de tenerla enfrente y que no lo recordara, de jurarle que pronto encontrarían la forma de volver a la normalidad, se detenía por ella. Su deseo era igual de grande que su amor. Simplemente no podía perjudicarla y por eso, aguardaba por el momento en verla más estable para sincerarse.

Para Erza era muy fácil juzgar y exigir, pero no quería ser egoísta y poner encima sus deseos. La pelirroja no entendía ni un poco la situación en la que estaba, Gray estaba seguro que nadie ―a menos que haya tenido una experiencia similar―, comprenderá por lo que estaban pasando. No era solo él, era Juvia y prácticamente, le interesaba más que primero estuviera bien.

―Vas a despertarla.

Erza apretó la quijada y se puso roja por el coraje. Y, consciente de la pelea que estaba por desatarse, prefirió intervenir.

―Pues ya es noche, hay que irnos ―Gajeel tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la jaló hacia la salida.

―Yo me voy a quedar aquí, tengo que hablar con Gray ―amenazó al moreno, puso resistencia y Gajeel no pudo seguir arrastrándola.

―No puedes, me van a matar si te dejo irte sola ―ambos sabían a quién se refería ―y, bueno. Ya es tarde, ya hablaremos después, tenemos a un charco de agua ebrio y sabes que se pone llorona… puede ser peor después.

Bufó fastidiada y se zafó de su agarre de mala gana. ―Esto no se va a quedar así ―se adelantó y abrió la puerta, Gajeel tuvo la sensación de que el único muerto de esa noche sería él.

* * *

Refregó sus ojos ante la horrible sensación instalada en su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía estar estacionado en su garganta. Se sentía angustiada e intranquila por la clase de sueño que acababa de tener.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un chillido.

¿Había sido solo un mal sueño? ¿O era un recuerdo? Lo que sentía era mucho para tratarse de una simple pesadilla y no veía tan descabellado el hecho de que un recuerdo se manifestara en una forma tan real.

Claramente se soñó o se vio a ella, en una calle y acompañada de alguien. Su rostro no podía ser visible y eso la frustraba; estaba con ella, cerca de ella, pero su cara era borrosa. Su visión era parecida a una especie de ataque, o una cacería, donde ella era el lince de ojos temblorosos y quien estaba enfrente le apuntaba con un arma.

Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, su lenguaje corporal era como si quisiera huir de ese lugar y quien sea que estuviera con ella ―parecía hombre por su complexión―, la sujetaba de las muñecas mientras que ella forcejaba para escapar.

No supo más, de repente había despertado pero el temor seguía en su cuerpo. No fue una pesadilla con fantasmas, monstruos o muertes, pero se sentía como tal.

 ** _#_**

Cuando Juvia salió de la habitación, su primer impulso fue buscar a Gray en el sillón donde dormía, pero él no estaba. Después de eso, registró la cocina e incluso, se fijó si la luz del baño estaba encendida, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Revisó la hora y comprobó que ya era otro día. Por primera vez, se sintió sola. No le había dicho que iba a salir, aunque se consoló con pensar en que quizás había salido a buscar algo para desayunar o trabajar y no quiso despertarla. Lo entendía pero no podía evitar sentirse algo desplazada o incluso, abandonada. Agitó su cabeza para sacudir cualquiera de esas absurdas ideas. Y pronto se percató de algo a lo que nunca le había puesto atención: el pasillo.

Conducía a un balcón pero, había una puerta y, probablemente estuviera ahí. Titubeó en acercarse o no para salir de dudas. Si había otro cuarto, entonces no tenía por qué dormir en un sofá… ¿sería su estudio? Gray le dijo que era arquitecto y necesitaba su espacio para planos. En automático sonrió, pensando en que estaba trabajando. Una risita escapó de sus labios al imaginar que él no la había despertado porque la creía dormida y ahora ella, no lo distraía de su trabajo.

Gray tenía una vida y podía irse a trabajar, no era su obligación detenerse por ella. Pero, ¿Y qué hacía ella ahora? De pie en medio de la sala observó el lugar y al ver la botella y las copas de vino sobre la mesa. No lo pensó dos veces para caminar a levantar los objetos de la mesa e ir a dejarlos en la cocina para lavarlos y ponerlos en su lugar correspondiente.

Todo comenzó con dos copas y cuando menos lo esperó, se había dedicado a la limpieza exhaustiva de la cocina, sala y comedor. Lavó trastes, sacudió muebles, barrió y trapeó el piso ―por fortuna cada herramienta había estado a la vista―. No había desperdiciado mucho tiempo gracias a las condiciones del lugar, no estaba tan sucio pero había que pulir ciertas partes para que todo quedara impecable. Se había esmerado en dejarlo reluciente.

Era una sorpresa o algo muy atrevido de su parte. Se había tomado demasiada confianza, pero no podía parar. Sus planes era limpiar solo la cocina, pero se había extendido tanto que ya estaba en la habitación, reacomodando y colgando ropa en el clóset.

Le quedaba una camisa por colgar, pero se tomó un momento para reflexionar y sentirse satisfecha por su labor. Abrazó la prenda que sostenía entre sus manos y la llevó a su rostro, para aspirar el aroma que desprendía. Era tan de Gray, pese a estar limpia o recién lavada, mantenía impregnado su perfume. Midió el tiempo, había estado limpiado por casi dos horas, quizás un poco más, y aún no había escuchado a Gray. ¿Tan concentrado estaba? Bien, como sea… cuando saliera de su estudio, estaría hambriento y tenía que prepararle algo. Se sentía feliz porque por fin era productiva, otra vez.

Pero antes, era justo darse un baño. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, cerró la puerta del clóset y no colgó la última camisa que le faltaba.

 _ **#**_

Estaba segura que si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, no les hubiera salido tan coordinado. Pero en cuanto ella cerró la puerta del baño, Gray hizo lo mismo con la del estudio.

Él lucía somnoliento y solo el ruido de la puerta cerrarse lo hizo abrir los ojos por completo, pero aun así luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así de dormido, pero había algo que no le cuadraba por completo.

―¿Acabas de despertar?

Caminó a trompicones hacia donde estaba ella, le costaba estar de pie y aún, restregándose los ojos, afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Ya deben de ser las doce ―ladeó los labios. ¿Se había desvelado trabajando? Tendría sentido, él le había dicho que le llamaron del trabajo por algún problema que se presentó y podía ser que se había quedado trabajando toda la noche ―¿Cuántas horas dormiste?

―¿Dos o tres? ―se cuestionó más así mismo ―lo suficiente ―parpadeó un par de veces más y apreció con detalle el rostro de Juvia, tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha y llevaba puesta una de sus camisas. Sonrió con eso, de verdad que sentía que le llenaba el alma.

―¡Pero eso no es nada! ―replicó haciendo una mueca con los labios ―debes dormir bien.

―Dormí bien.

―¡Dormir ocho horas, mínimo! ―achicó los ojos y estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué sonreía tanto, o por qué le sonreía tanto… pero en cuanto bajó su mirada lo supo. La pena pintó sus mejillas de rojo ―J-u… Juvia ―comenzó a tocar su cabello con evidente nerviosismo ―tomó tu camisa prestada porque estaba limpiando y…

―¿Con mi camisa? ―no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Su rojo se intensificó y negó. ―Juvia no limpió con tu camisa ―era embarazoso que pensara eso de ella.

―Solo bromeaba ―intentó reír para contagiarla, pero ella seguía abochornada.

―Juvia limpió y como ya no tenía ropa limpia, tomó una camisa.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ―No te preocupes ―suspiró ―pero no es tu obligación limpiar o algo similar. ¿O estaba muy sucio? ―que le daba vergüenza pensar en eso, pero en los últimos días era en lo que menos pensaba.

Ella negó. ―Cuando Juvia se dio cuenta, ya estaba colgando ropa ―resopló. Se sentía avergonzada. Sintió que ocultaba algo y la vio con sospecha ―y la ropa que está limpia, Juvia quiere usarla en la noche… ―nuevamente se puso de mil colores.

―¿Noche?

Asintió y agregó. ―Juvia quiere ir a Fairy Tail ―alzó sus hombros y esperó por la respuesta o reacción de Gray, pero él no dijo nada. La estaba analizando.

―De acuerdo.

Sus palabras sonaron serias y cortantes, pero su mirada le transmitía otro mensaje más cálido y quizás, hasta feliz por su decisión. Por varios minutos se quedaron envueltos en esa sincera sensación, sin decir nada.

―¿No quieres comer algo? ―ella rompió el momento. Su rostro ardía y su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que él podía escucharla. Estaba confundida, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Sin duda, no podía definirlo.

Gray asintió un poco decepcionado.

―¡Juvia preparará algo!

Ahora, más que dormir lo que necesitaba era una ducha bien helada.

* * *

Juvia vaciló en abrir la puerta del auto de Gray y bajarse. Hacía más de cinco minutos que se habían estacionado, pero sentía que seguía en movimiento. Sus nervios la estaban controlando y ya no estaba tan segura de querer estar en ese lugar.

Sí, ella le había pedido ir a Fairy Tail y él había llamado al resto para avisarles de la reunión. Obviamente, según Gray, todos se alegraron y dijeron que estarían ahí. Y, a pesar que la tarde la había pasado de lo más tranquila: cocinó para los dos, compartieron la hora de comida, juntos y platicaron de las razones por las cuales él no había dormido… que simplemente dejó de pensar en su evento de la noche por distraerse.

Por mucho rato estuvo dividida entre sus sentimientos ―que los tenía revueltos― y en las indicaciones que el médico que había dado, que por muchas horas, se sintió orgullosa de su decisión, pero cuando el momento llegó, quería salir corriendo y esconderse como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―Juvia, ¿te sientes bien?

Dejó de respirar y se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto. Se sentía nerviosa y no estaba muy segura qué o quién la afectaba más; si aquella sensación que no podía definir o verlos a todos.

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el volante, apretó sus labios y esperó por la respuesta de la chica. Juvia había estado mucho mejor los últimos días, se mostraba más consciente y tranquila ―pese a lo que vivía―, incluso más abierta a tratar con las personas, por lo que pensó que era bueno comenzar a "relacionarse" con los demás.

Ella se sentía lista y él, la miraba de la misma forma. Pero, ahora lucía como la débil muchacha que despertó en aquella cama de hospital o como la distante y temerosa mujer que ingresó por primera vez ―luego de su accidente― a su departamento. Sabía que en esos momentos, tenía que decirle algo que le ayudara a retomar la fuerza perdida y la confianza en ella.

Bufó. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué.

―Eres más fuerte de lo que crees o te puedes sentir.

Abrió los ojos. Se sentía alagada y sorprendida por sus palabras. ―¿En verdad lo crees? ―giró hacia él. Intentó decir algo más, pero se perdió. No podía hablar y ni pensar en algo cuando Gray la miraba así, lo acaba de descubrir, era una mezcla de comprensión y sinceridad.

Él quería imprimirle fuerza y lo estaba logrando. Juvia pensaba que era tonto sentirse así, pero era lo que vivía, sentía que era capaz de hacer todo lo que él le dijera, de creerse todo lo que le decía… él, era como su motor.

Asintió y le sonrió de medio lado. _«Otro impulso»,_ pensó.

―Estás enfrentando tu…―pausó porque no quería herirla, buscaba la palabra menos hiriente o cruel ―situación de una manera admirable, Juvia. No te has derrumbado y a los pocos días, ya estás queriendo volver a ser tú ―confesó, sintiéndose un poco cohibido.

Juvia se sentía perdida. Ese último día su corazón se aceleraba con la cercanía, las palabras, las miradas o las sonrisas de Gray y cuando creía que no podía latir más rápido, algo la abofeteaba para decirle que era posible.

Sintió que burbujeaba y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ―Gracias ―susurró ―Juvia estaba nerviosa, pero ya no. ¿Vamos?

 ** _#_**

Los ojos de Juvia viajaron por todo alrededor, viendo a todas las personas que estaban en ese bar. Quería reconocerlas, ya sea porque las vio en la fiesta de bienvenida o porque en verdad, recordaba conocerlas. Pero, los únicos rostros que conocía eran los de Gray, Erza, Lucy y Gajeel.

Por un momento quiso auxiliarse con Gray, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía que hacerlo por ella misma, aunque él estuviera ahí, no podía dejar que hiciera todo en su lugar.

―Nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí, Juvia ―una sonriente albina se acercó a ella.

―Lo siento, Juvia no… ―de pronto se sintió apenada por no recordarla. Estaba doliendo, más que nunca, el hecho de que todos eran tan amables con ella y ella, en cambio, solo los trataba como desconocidos.

―Ara-ara ¡nada de sentirse triste! ―habló como una madre: atenta y comprensiva ―soy Mirajane.

Hizo un recorrido en su mente, buscando algo para familiarizarla. Mas todas las miradas atentas sobre ella, no la ayudaron en mucho.

Sus amigos parecieron entender su situación, por lo que solo dijeron sus nombres y unas bonitas palabras, que agradeció con el alma, para alentarla y apoyarla. Juvia sin duda se sentía feliz y querida, redescubriendo los lazos de amistad que había conformado, aunque en esos momentos no supiera mucho, los sentía como tal.

―¡De mí sí te debes de acordar! ―una alegre morena la abrazó. Reía feliz de la vida y sujetaba una botella de cerveza con su mano disponible.

―De la fiesta de bienvenida de Juvia ―respondió.

―¡Ven! ―la aludida empezó a reír, haciéndola sentir avergonzada porque no comprendía el chiste ―les dije que me recordaría.

La morena se despegó de ella, para verla a los ojos. ―Soy, Cana ―se presentó ―les dije a estos brutos, que me recordarías. ¡Somos amigas especiales! ―fue sugerente y Juvia se sonrojó. No sabía si bromeaba con ella o de ella, pero Cana reía sin parar y ella se sentía abochornada por lo que le decía.

De repente, volvió a pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros para estrujarla. Juvia reía con nerviosismo, a la par de que buscaba una ruta de escape. Pero todos estaban concentrados en su propio mundo y desastre ―eran muy escandalosos, pero no le molestaba―. Su mirada siguió divagando por el lugar, Gray tenía que estar cerca.

Y lo encontró algo retirado de donde estaba, estaba con acompañado de Laxus, según recordaba, y los amigos de él… frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba con gran detalle, y en cámara lenta, cada movimiento que el moreno hacía: sacaba una cajetilla del bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar algo y llevarlo hasta su boca.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle. Se sentía molesta, juraba por Dios que no lo había pensado dos veces para zafarse del abrazo de Cana y caminar hacia Gray, y cuanto más se aproximaba, su coraje crecía, ya que estaba a punto de encender un cigarro.

Cuando estuvo frente a Gray, éste abrió los ojos y no se movió. Estaba atareado con Juvia, quien de repente se plantó frente a él y lo miraba con el ceño arrugado. Molesta por algo que él desconocía.

Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta debido al cigarrillo que sujetaba con sus labios. Alzó las cejas pretendiendo cuestionarla sobre si pasó algo, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue a Juvia arrebatándole su cigarro. Ni siquiera parpadeó por la velocidad o incluso, por el temor que le provocaba verla enojada con él.

―Fullbuster ―ella habló. Y no, no estaba enojada. Estaba furiosa ―fumar te hace daño.

Ni se inmutó. Estaba exactamente en la misma posición a cuando ella llegó: parado con los labios entreabiertos, como si tuviera su cigarro en labios y con las cejas alzadas, completamente estático.

Juvia se había alejado sin decir más.

―¡Te tienen dominado, Fullbuster! ―solo las risas de sus amigos lograron sacarlo del shock.

 ** _#_**

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó frente a Lucy, quien la miraba sonriendo y sin decir nada. Juvia, en cambio, se sentía frustrada y molesta. No entendía la razón de su coraje, pero de que lo tenía, lo tenía y contra Gray. Su mente no concebía el hecho de que fuera tan descuidado con su salud: no dormía bien y ahora ¿fumaba? ¡Qué más tenía que descubrir!

Y eso le molestaba más… todo era como un capítulo nuevo de un libro y no sabía que esperar con el factor sorpresa. ¿Y por qué le enojaba? Dentro de su perspectiva, era algo malo, para él no parecía eso y para los demás, resultaba divertido.

―Eso fue intenso ―Lucy trató de bromear y Juvia esforzó por sonreír.

Y ahora, se sentía avergonzada de lo que hizo.

―No te preocupes, solo te estabas preocupando por Gray.

―¿Siempre ha sido así? ―pedía que así fuera. Aunque ella no pudiera recordar, sí podía seguir patrones de su conducta inconscientemente. Y por favor, que fuera un viejo hábito, porque si no lo era, ¿Con que cara lo enfrentaba? Porque era absurdo justificarse con preocupación de amigos.

La rubia negó, se mantenía sonriente y feliz. ―No te gusta que fume, solo que hoy fuiste determinante ―sentenció con orgullo ―¡Gray se quedó congelado!

―Gee-hee ―otra voz se unió a ellas.

―Gadreel ―para Juvia fue una sorpresa ver como el chico estaba atento a la plática y se unía a ellas.

―¡Es Gajeel! ―refunfuñó molesto. Después se sentó a un lado de la rubia y abrió su boca para decir algo, o al menos lo intentó.

―¿Así que es un hábito de Juvia? ¿Juvia siempre hace eso? ¿Gray es un fumador compulsivo? ―estaba muy sorprendida y entre más trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo, más se confundía.

―No, no es tan fumador. Creo que lo hace cuando está estresado ―Lucy analizó mientras rebuscaba en su mente alguna información que la auxiliara.

―Pero tú eres así ―añadió Gajeel, quien atrajo la atención de Juvia ―te preocupas y cuidas a las personas que quieres. A veces exageras y puedes ser molesta, pero así eres y así te quieren…

¿Era una persona molesta? ¿Alguien exagerada? Juvia sintió que se sofocaba con sus dudas y más, cuando no sabía si ese "así te quieren" era en singular ―refiriéndose a Gray― o en plural ―por todos ellos―. Sus mejillas ardieron y llevó sus palmas hacia su rostro, comenzando a entrar en un su propio mundo de recuerdos.

Quería recordar. Quería saber más; necesitaba responder sus dudas y aclarar todos esos sentimientos que burbujeaban en su interior. Porque en más de una ocasión sintió algo en su corazón cuando alguien más le hablaba de Gray, sentía su estómago se retorcía con emoción con él, o debido a él.

―Gajeel, no seas grosero con Juvia…

Todo dio un giro. Un segundo estaba bien, y al otro era todo lo contrario.

La voz de Lucy se escuchó distante, veía a los chicos frente a ella pero parecían alejarse de ella, o al revés, no alcanzaba a distinguir y ni a escuchar lo que Gajeel le respondía ante la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Por un momento se sentía felizmente confundida y al otro, algo había nublado todo.

Juvia tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no se movía, permanecía con las manos en las mejillas, temerosa de lo que apañaba su momento de fantasía: era la misma imagen con la que había soñado. Sin duda era un recuerdo.

Ella discutiendo, aparentemente con alguien. Ese alguien la persuadía y hasta tiraba de sus brazos, la detenía para que no se alejara…

―¿Juvia?

La voz de preocupación de Lucy la atrajo a la realidad. Sus ojos se llegaron de lágrimas y respondió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

―¿Estás bien?

¿Lo estaba? ¡Ese recuerdo había sido el mismo pero se sentía peor que en la mañana! No sabía lo que era, pero le daba miedo. ¿Sería posible que se tratara del origen de su "accidente"?

Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba un respiro. ―Juvia está bien pero necesita ir al baño ―mintió y se levantó antes de que le preguntaran más.

 ** _#_**

Le tomó solo un minuto decidirse a seguirla, sabía que a veces uno quería estar solo pero no podía permitírselo, más cuando la vio así de mal. Era el momento más susceptible de Juvia y no quería dejarla sola, no se lo permitiría.

―Juvia.

La de cabellos azules la vio por el reflejo del espejo, ella estaba de espaldas a Lucy, limpiando sus lágrimas con un poco de papel.

―Juvia siente preocuparte Lucy ―dijo. Abrió la llave de agua y comenzó a mojar su cara ―Juvia solo necesitaba un respiro.

La rubia asintió un poco incrédula pero se atrevió a seguir cuestionándola. ―¿En verdad estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Esbozó una sincera sonrisa. ―Juvia tiene miedo ―confesó. En ese momento, tomaba más papel para secar su cara.

―¿Miedo de qué? ―vio que su amiga dio una vuelta para verla a los ojos.

―Juvia tenía miedo de no recordar nunca ―contó ―y pensaba, qué hacer ante esa posibilidad. Sin duda, Juvia entendió las recomendaciones de su médico ―suspiró. Necesitaba una pausa para seguir hablando, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo de su cuerpo ―en caso de que Juvia no pudiera recordar, tendría que empezar desde cero, retomar su vida aún sin recordarla.

―Juvia… tú ―la aludida alzó su mano para pedirle que la dejara hablar. Lucy apretó sus labios y se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada para eliminar esos pensamientos negativos.

―Pero, lo cierto es que Juvia ha ido recordando cosas…

Sus ojos se abrieron, surgieron más dudas pero tenía que dejarla hablar.

―Buenas o malas, Juvia no lo sabe. No puede catalogarlas aún ―un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante la última imagen que había tenido, mas no quiso compartirla con Lucy ―y por lo que le dicen, Juvia sabe que ha estado actuando como antes. Juvia no se da cuenta, pero retoma sus viejas costumbres.

―Eso solo te dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a la normalidad, para que te recuperes ―Juvia le dio la razón ―¿Eso es lo que te asusta? Juvia, recuerda que nosotros estamos definidos por nuestros aciertos y errores. No debe asustarte nada. Tú eres una gran persona.

―Gracias ―las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron tortuosamente por sus mejillas, Lucy compartía su dolor ―Juvia necesita saber quién es, en un principio estaba impaciente por no saber nada, no reconocer a nadie, incluso Juvia era hostil, pero la verdad es que Juvia estaba asustada. Se sentía como si estuviera perdida en un bosque, sin posibilidad de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

Sonrió con amargura y estiró su brazo para apretar su hombro, quería transmitirle fuerza.

―Lo que a Juvia le da miedo es salir de la especie de burbuja en donde está, para enfrentarse sola a su realidad.

―No estás sola.

―Juvia lo sabe ―dijo segura. Sabía que tenía a Gray y a ellos ―pero Juvia no puede depender de ustedes, para siempre.

La rubia se extrañó un poco con lo último y no entendía a lo que se refería.

 ** _#_**

Gray estuvo tentado en sacar otro cigarrillo, total la cajetilla seguía con él, pero por respeto, quizás miedo y un poco de alegría, le hicieron desechar cualquier intención que pudiera tener. Juvia se lo había pedido, como siempre, lucía molesta y eso lo hacía patética y medianamente feliz.

Cada día, cada hora y cada minuto, llevaba la cuenta, sentía que Juvia volvía a ser ella. Que aunque su mente no lo recordara, su cuerpo, sus emociones y su corazón sí. Ya eran demasiadas, pero pequeñas, muestras de que iba restableciéndose poco a poco. Y eso le daba esperanza para los dos.

―¿Ya te diste cuenta no?

Mandó su vista a Erza, quien estaba enojada con él, y por extraño que pareciera no le importó y ni lo intimidó. Y como no le tenía miedo, no se iba a quedar callado.

―¿De qué?

Puso los ojos en blanco y movió sus brazos tratando de canalizar de la mejor manera posible, su rabia. Gray le colmaba la paciencia y si algo odiaba, era que las personas no se dejaran ayudar. Y Erza era de las personas que no podían permitir que sus amigos cercanos cometieran error tras error, porque ellos eran los únicos perjudicados y si en sus manos estaba evitarlo, con gusto lo haría. Aunque la odiaran en el proceso.

―Que estás en un error con Juvia ―él no respondió, pero sabía que discrepaba con ella ―sus emociones están hablando. Su corazón te recuerda. ¡Debes sincerarte con ella! ¡Eso será de gran ayuda! ―se había acercado a él, encarándolo sin importar qué. Gray estaba estático, inclinándose hacia la pelirroja, soportando sus duras palabras y fiera mirada ―con tu afán de protegerla, solo la estás afectando. Tú la estás frenando a que te recuerde.

Apuñó las manos y clavó sus uñas sobre las palmas, no sentía dolor. Su única sensación en esos momentos era el cólera provocado por las palabras de la pelirroja.

―Para ti siempre es muy fácil exigir ―su rostro estaba tenso y su mirada se tornó más oscura ―tú no has estado ahí cuando la salud de Juvia se ve afectada. Oh, sí lo estuviste una vez porque ¡Tú lo provocaste! ―se defendió de inmediato. Fuera uno con buena intención, era algo que tenía atorado en el pecho.

Erza apartó la mirada y se sonrojó. ―Sabes perfectamente que mi intención no fue esa, yo solo quería ayudarla. Quería que supiera que tiene personas que la quieren y se preocupan por ella. Además de ti, que eres un egoísta.

Todos habían guardado silencio, eran espectadores de esa discusión y nadie se atrevía a callarlos o separarlos.

―El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones, Erza ―no iba a decir más. Ella jamás entendería y veía estúpido gastar sus energías en una discusión que no llevaba a nada.

―Lo mismo te digo, Gray ―quiso sonar irónica.

Nuevamente se estaban desafiando con la mirada, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero Gajeel intervino en la futura discusión. Gray puso los ojos y bufó con fastidio, hizo por irse y se alarmó un poco cuando cayó en cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo, pero no miraba a Juvia.

―Ustedes son unos egoístas ―Gajeel comenzó a hablar ―se pelean en público y ni siquiera se preocupan o se detienen por la persona por la que discuten ―la pelirroja agachó la cabeza y Gray, trató de irse pero Gajeel lo detuvo ―yo no culpo a la princesa de hielo, él está haciendo lo mejor que puede, nadie está preparado para vivir una situación así ―suspiró ―pero con lo que he visto... esto también ha sido decisión de Juvia. Indirecta, pero ella lo quiere así.

Solo le habían bastado dos noches para darse cuenta de ello. Su amiga era la misma con Gray, y estaba jodidamente enamorada para actuar así, pese a que no recordara nada seguía bajo el mismo concepto en la que se definía su relación.

―¿De qué hablas?

―¿Ninguno se da cuenta? ―Gajeel negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro ―ella decidió ir con Gray, ella sabe cuándo retomará su vida, no la subestimen.

―Yo no estoy hablando de eso ―intervino de inmediato.

―Lo sé. A lo que voy es que ellos son la pareja y saben lo que hacen.

* * *

No había hablado con Juvia toda la noche. Aunque estuvo al pendiente de ella cuando recién llegaron y solo cuando obtuvo la seguridad de que estaba bien y se estaba familiarizando con todos, se alejó, sin dejar de observarla. De ahí, ella se había acercado a arrebatarle un cigarro, se quedó pasmado y un poco tarde se dio cuenta que estaba con Lucy.

En la discusión con Erza, para su fortuna, no había estado ahí. Y solo cuando Gajeel le dijo que había ido con la rubia al baño, se tranquilizó. Por lo bien que había estado, pensó que ya tenía la confianza con su amiga de encerrarse en el baño de mujeres ―que lo había vivido varias veces―, para platicar sobre lo que sea que platicaran las mujeres. No le interesaba, lo que importaba es que no había visto y ni oído nada.

Una vez que Juvia salió, se acercó a él. Estaba bastante seria y apartada… y temía preguntar qué le pasaba.

―Gray…

Juvia luego de mucho vacilar se atrevió a hablarle. El nombrado alzó la cabeza para invitarla a seguir hablando. Ambos caminaban en silencio hacia donde estaba el auto de Gray.

―Juvia tiene que pedirte algo.

Quiso reír. No sabía si por los nervios o porque en verdad le parecía graciosa la seriedad con la que le hablaba. Pero borró su sonrisa al instante en que vio que no era ninguna de las dos. Se sintió estúpido por hacerlo.

―Juvia no te lo ha dicho, pero su doctor le dijo que… ―mordió su labio inferior al tiempo en que alzaba su vista para verlo, los dos habían dejado de caminar. La noche los abrazaba, el nerviosismo de Juvia era pura incertidumbre para él ―Juvia tenía que regresar a su rutina ―Gray asintió y la veía atento ―Juvia en un principio no se sentía lista.

―Eso quiere decir que ya te sientes lista.

Esta vez fue ella quien afirmó y dudó en hablar. Ya no se sentía segura de lo que estaba por pedir. Tomó una gran bocana de aire para hablar. ―Lucy le habló a Juvia de Fairy Hills, dijo que Juvia vive ahí y Juvia quiere ir allá ―en cuanto dijo eso, cerró los ojos. Lo había dicho demasiado rápido e ignoraba si Gray le había entendido.

Su sonrisa se borró, y aprovecho el momento en que ella no lo veía para recobrar la compostura, sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado con algo.

―Si tú estás segura.

―Juvia lo está ―sus ojos se abrieron.

―Entonces, te llevo ahí ―disimuló el dolor con una sonrisa, que Juvia tomó como sincera.

 ** _#_**

El trayecto a Fairy Hills transcurrió en total silencio, Juvia de pronto se había sentido desanimada y sin ganas de hablar. Gray, creía que eso era parte de un sueño. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pero se lamentaba de lo rápido de los sucesos. Y se sentía como un imbécil egoísta.

―Aquí es.

Gray detuvo el auto frente a un pequeño edificio, Juvia mandó su vista al lugar, había unas cuantas luces encendidas.

―Fairy Hills ―susurró. Se sentía débil. Gray estacionó el auto y esperó por ella, pasaron varios y largos minutos que la hicieron sentirse incómoda, estaba alargando todo ―deben estar esperando a Juvia.

Abrió la puerta y bajó del auto. Sus labios dibujaron una línea recta, oyó que la puerta del lado de Gray se cerraba y se sintió sin nada de fuerza. No quería verlo, no podía. Estaba siendo doloroso, por eso había actuado con tanta rapidez, creía que entre más rápido fuera el proceso, menos iba a doler.

―Juvia ―la nombró y suspiró para darse el valor de girarse a verlo.

Su manó buscó la de Gray la tomó para entrelazar sus dedos, Juvia no sabía a quién obedecía, solo sabía que así era menos dolor y se sentía bien de esa forma.

Se agachó, su vista estaba fija entre la acera y sus manos. ―¿Juvia puede pedirte algo más?

 _«Todo lo que quieras»._ Carraspeó para alentar a hablar. Se admiró de su autocontrol, que lo que más quería en el mundo era abrazarla y que lograra recordar.

―Dime.

Se rió. Un rasgo de Gray era ser cortante cuando estaba por decir algo serio. Ya le parecía tan familiar a esas alturas.

―¿Le prometes a Juvia que vas a dormir bien y no fumarás?

¿Por eso se iba? ¿Por qué fumaba? Intentó burlarse de sí mismo e ignorar el dolor. Pero al sentir que se aferraba más al agarre de su mano y que con la otra apretó su hombro, se quedó desarmado y sin ganas de reír. Ahora ella lo estaba viendo, ansiando una respuesta.

―Haré lo que pueda… ―fue un intento por sonar alivianado, pero no se escuchó como tal.

Juvia le sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

―Y… ¿Juvia puede ir a visitarte después? ¿Y tú visitar a Juvia?

Hubo un silencio antes de que contestara algo _. «Lo extrañaría», «La extrañaría», «Se extrañarían»._ El cuerpo de Juvia se acercó a él, lo estaba abrazando y su rostro estaba hundido en su pecho. No supo en que momento sus manos se soltaron, pero la estaba estrechando por la cintura.

Ambos estaban tristes, podían sentirlo pero debían continuar. Doliera o no, la vida era así. El mundo giraba y no se detenía ante el dolor.

―Te lo prometo ―susurró cerca de su oído.

Fue despegando de él para verlo a los ojos. ―Gracias ―se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla y darle un beso. Gray giró lo suficiente el rostro para que el beso de despedida alcanzara la comisura de sus labios.

Ignoró el vacío que sintió una vez que se había alejado de él, para caminar y tocar la puerta del departamento, donde era obvio que la esperaban.

* * *

DDDDD:

Espero que no se hayan dormido con este capítulo. D: ¿Es la mitad y era necesario hacerlo inmenso? DDDD:

A mi me mató la tristeza en la última parte, mis bebés :(

He cumplido varios headcanons: CrackBrotp, diría Sabastu, entre Gajeel y Gray. Además, desde la discusión de Erza y Gray en el manga cuando Natsu va tras Zeref, quise escribir algo así. xD Desde ese entonces esa escena está congelada. Y lo de la camisa de Gray, lo siento porque para mí Juvia es una Cenicienta y me mata de amor imáginarmela limpiando :'DDD

Ya recordó algo más (?)

¿Se durmieron? XDDD ¿Ya era hora que se dejaran? ¿Demasiado rápido? KHE? POR KHE?

Me voy. XD

Gracias por sus comentarios: MissNutella, Dora, lady werempire y Sabastu.

Creo que iré a hacer un calendario para saber qué fic actualizar. XDDDDD


	7. Decisión

**Notas de autor:** Burn! Me pasé del mes, no es mucho, considerando lo mucho que me agota emocionalmente escribir esta historia. Que es mi favorita de todos los fics que tengo y eso es difícil e_e)s eeeeeeen fin. Olvidé mencionar que creo que vamos en la mitad.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Fanfic con contenido delicado y ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo VII: Decisión**

* * *

Nada podía subirle el ánimo en esos momentos, lo sabía, pero trataba de disimularlo ante la cálida bienvenida que todas sus "amigas" le brindaban. Trató de pensar en lo agradable que eran todas las chicas y disfrutar de la simpatía de cada una, para no seguir torturándose con ese sentimiento al que no sabía qué nombre ponerle.

―Juvia, te estábamos esperando.

Erza fue quien abrió la puerta y la guió dentro del edificio. Había una gran sala donde todas las chicas, que había visto en Fairy Tail, estaban. A pesar de que era noche, hacían diferentes actividades y en gran medida era porque aguardaban por ella.

Siguió a la pelirroja, quien le indicó las partes del edificio. El lugar era como una gran mansión, llena de habitaciones individuales. Recorrió de la sala de estar, al comedor, la cocina, las escaleras que la llevaban a las habitaciones. Erza le indicaba cuál habitación era de cada chica.

Iban las dos solas, las demás solo la habían recibido y le habían cedido el resto a Erza, quien parecía la líder organizadora y era con quien más estaba familiarizada. La verdad, no iba prestando mucha atención a lo que le decía, Juvia solo quería tirarse en su cama y ponerse a reflexionar acerca de qué era ese hueco que sentía en el pecho.

―Y esta es tu habitación. ¿Estás lista?

En parte sí, en parte no. Disimuló bien y le sonrió forzadamente. ―Juvia lo está.

La pelirroja la estudió, puso su mejor cara para convencerla. Se sentía como en un juicio. No podía esconder sus emociones y ni tampoco, el desapego que mostraba hacia esas acciones que eran por su bienestar. En esos momentos no estaba bien, no podía concentrarse en otros detalles.

En su cuerpo había miedo, dolor, ansiedad, nervios, dudas y desconcierto. Pero era el camino que le quedaba por recorrer para su recuperación o al menos, para restablecerse dentro de su mundo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y afrontar su realidad.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Erza empujó la puerta y poco a poco se fue abriendo para mostrar lo que había dentro de la habitación. Ambas se adentraron y Juvia apenas podía verificar lo que había dentro de su recamara, debido a que las luces estaban apagadas, escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella y al siguiente instante, las luces habían sido encendidas para iluminar.

Caminó hasta pararse en medio, sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de aquel cuarto; las paredes eran verdes, adornadas por estantes que formaban cuatro bloques de cuadrados, había una fila de cuatro estantes en el suelo, que se alzaba hasta un segundo nivel. Sobre esta segunda hilera había cajones (dentro de los estantes cuadrados) y encima de ellos, había un amplio campo donde se encontraba el televisor. A la derecha, los anaqueles seguían alzándose, había unos cuántos libros y CD's y otros adornos. A un lado de esa pared se miraba un perchero con bolsas, bufandas y un suéter colgado.

En la pared continua, se observaba una amplia ventana y un escritorio, con muchos artículos, frente y vertical a ello, estaba su cama. Pero la vista de Juvia estaba mucho más atenta a las cajas que estaban colocadas a un lado del escritorio.

―Nos tomamos la libertad de guardar tus objetos personales en estas cajas ―Erza se aproximó a ellas y apoyó su mano sobre una de ellas ―para facilitarte la búsqueda y en caso de que quisieras quedarte en casa de Gray, para poder transportar tus objetos hacia donde estuvieras.

Juvia asintió. ―Gracias ―su mirada seguía divagó de la pelirroja y las cajas hasta el objeto más cercano a ellas: un escritorio.

―Y aquí está tu celular ―Erza estiró su brazo para pasarle el objeto.

Le prestó poca atención a la pelirroja, tomó el celular entre sus manos y trató de encenderlo… ―Juvia no recuerda la clave ―hizo una mueca.

―No te preocupes, solo es para que lo tengas ―comentó tratando de animarla.

Asintió y volvió su vista al escritorio, ella todo lo que quería ver eran los planos, la laptop, los rotuladores y los libros que estaban a su lado. Atraída por su curiosidad se acercó al mueble y con su mano disponible palpó los trabajos que tenía ahí.

―Supongo que son sobre tu proyecto ―Erza sonrió y se acercó ―la verdad, no se mucho de arquitectura… pero tú estabas entusiasmada sobre un nuevo proyecto.

Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró su rostro hacia donde estaba su amiga. Juvia había querido obtener tantas respuestas y al entrar a su habitación, en lugar de responder las cuestiones que tenía, aparecieron más… observando los planos y ojeando superficialmente, podía deducir que tenía mucho trabajo. Erza le hablaba de un proyecto que ella no recordaba. ¿Cuántos aspectos importantes de su vida estaba ignorando? ¿Y quién podía auxiliarla? Ella se sentía incapaz, menos al ver todo lo que había pendiente en su escritorio.

En esos momentos nada tenía ni pies y ni cabeza. No sabía si estaba terminado, por empezar o en medio. Era un caos que le asustaba y le daba miedo no poder ordenar.

―Hay gente que te puede ayudar ―agregó al verla preocupada ―podemos contactar a tus compañeros de clase para que nos den los nombres de los profesores o ir directamente con el jefe de tu carrera.

―¿Gray no puede ayudar a Juvia? ―interrumpió ―él es arquitecto.

Sonrió y asintió, consciente de la desesperación y al apego de Juvia hacia el aludido. ―Estoy completamente segura que él te puede ayudar con la práctica y conceptos ―confesó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ―pero, Gray ya está graduado y tú estás por graduarte… y no sé qué tan enterado está de sobre tu proyecto y por eso, creo es mejor que busques a tu asesor, para que te oriente sobre tu trabajo y luego puedes buscar a Gray para te ayude a retomarlo.

La tristeza adornó su rostro mientras que asentía con debilidad. ―Disculpa a Juvia… ―tomó una bocanada de aire para conseguir y continuar hablando, Erza la veía con inquietud y Juvia sostenía la mirada ―Juvia no sabe por dónde empezar. Pese a no tener nada claro en su mente, todo es un caos dentro de Juvia.

―De eso es de lo que menos te debes preocupar, Juvia ―apretó su hombro, Juvia observó el potente y respetable semblante de la pelirroja, parecía estar iluminada por una entidad divina ―para eso estamos todos nosotros, tus amigos ―era fácil comparar el semblante de Erza con un solado brindándole honor a su patria ―lo que te diré es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, pero pienso que aunque tu mente no tenga ningún recuerdo, tu corazón sí.

Ladeó su rostro. ―¿Cómo?

―Dime, Juvia… ¿Qué sientes? ―desvió su mirada y Erza tuvo que inyectar confianza ―solo quiero ayudarte a poner todas tus emociones en orden o ayudarte a definirlas. Pienso que si te dejas guiar por tu intuición y los mandatos de tu corazón, vas a encontrar tus recuerdos.

―Juvia no sabe si lo que siente es verdad o es una confusión nacida por su… amnesia.

―¿Qué te puede confundir? ―la pelirroja la observó con preocupación ―es normal que sientas desconfianza por todos, ya nosotros te iremos demostrando que somos tus amigos. Juntos podemos ayudarte a construir tus recuerdos…

Juvia negó. ―El corazón de Juvia no duda de sus amigos. Los amigos de Juvia ya le han demostrado que se preocupan por ella y la quieren. Y hoy en verdad lograron transmitirle ese cariño y preocupación.

Apretó el mentón. ―¿Entonces?

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. ―Juvia decidió abandonar su burbuja porque cree en la fuerza de las emociones ―comentó ―pero… Juvia… se siente triste al salir de su propia burbuja.

―¿Burbuja? ―achicó los ojos, no comprendía bien.

―Cuando Juvia estaba con Gray ―apretó los labios para ahogar un rato más el llanto ―se sentía relativamente bien, protegida… y aunque Juvia no pudiera recordar, estar con Gray era como estar en su zona de confort ―Erza comenzaba a ver como Juvia se estaba rompiendo ―donde aparentemente todo estaba bien. Juvia con el tiempo se empezó a sentir bien… conectada a Gray. Sentía que él era todo, pero pronto entendió que las cosas no son así. Que Juvia debe enfrentar su problema e integrarse a su vida… ―bajó el rostro.

―Me estás diciendo que te sientes mal por dejarlo…

Juvia asintió. A esas alturas ya no podía contener el llanto. Sí, se sentía mal por dejarlo y no por él, por ella. Aunque se mantenía fuerte y eso aparentaba, la realidad era que por dentro tenía miedo de estar sin él y perder toda la fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir.

También tenía miedo de descubrir que esa conexión que sentía por Gray, era más débil y no era real. Que nació en medio del desamparo, como un náufrago acercándose a la orilla de una isla desierta. Le espantaba considerar todo eso era superficial y aunque su corazón le decía que era mucho más profundo de lo que podía imaginar, la verdad era que no tenía claro si sus sentimientos eran nacidos por la necesidad y su desconcierto o si eran porque en verdad había algo que ella no recordaba.

¿Cómo era posible sentir eso por él? ―Gray ha sido bueno con Juvia… le ha tenido paciencia y la ha cuidado. Gray estuvo cuando Juvia despertó en el hospital… y aunque Juvia a un principio era grosera y hostil, él se sostuvo… ―levantó su rostro y no ocultó el llanto abundante que escapaba por sus ojos ―Juvia no sabe si estos desbordantes sentimientos nacieron o si ya estaban ―sonrió amargamente ―todo es una confusión ―frotó su sien, tratando de clarificar todo.

―¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Alzó los hombros. ―Juvia comenzaba a sentirse atraída… ―sollozó ―quería compartir cosas con él, que él estuviera siempre con ella, a veces estaba nerviosa. Juvia sentía que Gray era el único que la comprendía… que Gray era al único que quería cerca… aunque Juvia no recordara nada, quería que Gray estuviera ahí…

La pelirroja se movió para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. ―Sabes que Gray siempre estará contigo. Tú solo diste un paso.

Asintió, era consciente. ¡Él se lo había prometido y creía en su palabra! ―Juvia lo sabe… sabe que Gray estará ahí. Pero, ¿Qué hace Juvia con todos sus sentimientos?

―Confía en tu corazón.

―Y a Juvia le aterra no poder definirlos, no sabe si son auténticos o solo un parche para no sufrir sola ―no quería hacerle daño a él.

Por primera vez en muchas noches, Erza compadeció a Gray. Si Juvia estaba sufriendo sin tener nada claro, ¿Cómo eran las cosas para su amigo? Él era quien tenía toda la información y tenía que aguantarse a ver que la persona que amaba, se iba de su lado en momentos en que él solo quería tenerla cerca.

Esa noche, Erza también lloró y abrazó con fuerza a Juvia para consolarla. Se sentía conmovida. Lo único que querían era estar juntos… y aunque toda su discusión con Gray era por su cobardía y la falta de sinceridad, no podía evitar arrepentirse de sus presiones, él también sufría y hacía lo mejor que podía para cuidar a Juvia. Había pasado más tiempo con él, que con ellos y solo Gray podía definir el momento adecuado.

―No llores… ―se separó de ella ―mira, la mejor forma de clarificar todo el desorden de sentimientos es hablarlo.

―Pero…

Erza negó. ―No tengas miedo… ¿qué te asusta? De que es real lo que sientes, lo es. El corazón no se equivoca. Si late emocionado o si las mariposas revolotean en tu estómago, es porque en verdad estás enamorada o sintiendo algo especial. No pienses en las razones, para amar no se necesita justificación.

Ella tenía razón. No importaba el por qué o cómo. Importaba el quién. Y ella lo quería… ¿qué le asustaba? ¿No ser correspondida?

No. No había forma de eso. Él la trataba diferente, Juvia podía sentirlo, y pudiera ser porque estaba conmovido por ella y su condición, había algo distinto… su corazón se lo decía.

―Ara-ara… ―una risa y el sonido de la puerta cortaron el momento. Ambas limpiaron sus lágrimas antes de responder.

―Mira…

La albina se asomó al abrir la puerta. ―¿Está todo bien? ―sonrió maternalmente ―solo pasaba a darles las buenas noches y decirle a Juvia que estamos disponibles para lo que se le ofrezca, a cualquier hora.

―Juvia lo agradece ―contestó sonriendo y un poco más tranquila, su vista viajó hacia su escritorio…Quizás tenía la maravillosa oportunidad de verlo más pronto de lo que creía.

* * *

[00:35] Lucy: Solo quería decirte que puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando, Gray. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Juvia… creo que lo que ambos necesitan es hablar con la verdad. Por ella que quiere restablecer su vida y por ti, porque eres parte de ella.

Leyó por tercera vez el mensaje y resopló. Agradecía que la rubia entendiera que no iba a contestarle. En otras circunstancias, hubiese ido hasta su casa para hacerlo hablar o le hubiera llamado por teléfono, pero ahora ella le mandaba un mensaje, a sabiendas de que no iba a querer hablar porque no estaba en su mejor momento.

Después de dejar a Juvia en Fairy Hills, no podía negarse el hecho de que le dolía no estar con ella, menos ahora que ambos se necesitaban, y sentía que la vida lo estaba golpeando cada vez más fuerte. Los golpes habían sido continuos y uno sobre otro, con mayor rapidez cada vez.

No sabía queé era peor. Y no poder hacer nada era lo que más le frustraba. No quería taparle sus decisiones, porque ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creían y por eso, respetaba lo que Juvia decidía por ella misma: si Juvia quería volver y reintegrarse en su vida, estaba bien. Aunque le dolía, él sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer: volver a su antigua rutina.

Y un gran aporte para esa independencia mostrada, era decirle todo: que ellos tenían una relación. Él se había callado, cuando lo que más quería era explotar y decirle la verdad. Esos cortos días que estuvo con él, admiró su autocontrol al contenerse de contarle todo. Él era una persona fuerte y resistente ―que tenerla cerca y que no lo recordara, era duro y era peor estar con ella sin poder expresarse―. No obstante, en ese momento sentía que caía en un profundo vacío.

No le dijo por su bien. Porque la miraba afectada y no preparada mentalmente para muchas noticias, lo que más esperaba era que ella se restableciera un poco para decírselo.

No le importaron las presiones ―que nada se comparaba con toda la presión de la vorágine de emociones instaladas en su pecho―. ¿Qué era más presión por decirle algo cuando lo veía sonreírle? ¿Qué era más peor que aguantarse cuando ella ganaba confianza? Él había pasado por todo: que no lo reconociera, que le tuviera miedo y que los sentimientos hacia un desconocido fueran cambiando para tratarlo con mayor familiaridad cada día, que empezara ser como antes (sin la necesidad de que lo recordara), pero todo parecía volver a la normalidad, hasta que la vio mejor y de repente… ella decidió irse porque necesitaba volver a lo que se suponía que era su vida.

Eso era lo que más le torturaba: que ella no sabía todo. Y que empezaría su vida, sin recolectar un fragmento importante de ésta. Y se culpaba por callarlo aunque fue por su bien ―según él―. Gray no se arrepentía de haberla protegido de la impresión (que había visto sus malestares), pero sí se culpaba por actuar lento y confiado. ¿Esperaba que se quedara para siempre sin volver a lo que ella hacía?

Juvia tenía una vida aparte de él. Ella estudiaba una carrera, estaba por graduarse, tenía amistades, lo tenía a él…

Su marcada ausencia condenaba su noche y lo llevaba a ese punto reflexivo, donde no estaba bien… ¿Qué seguía?, ¿Hablar con ella? si a ambos les había dolido separarse ―lo vio en sus ojos―, ¿cómo se reintegraba en su vida?, ¿cómo lo hacía si ella quería afrontar eso de una manera arraigada y solitaria? Necesitaba apoyo sí, pero había cosas que descubriría sola.

Como el tiempo no perdonaba y como siempre le salían mejores las acciones que las palabras, haría algo más por ella…

 **~O~**

Gray parpadeó y con demasiada pesadumbre palpó el lugar donde estaba dormido: sobre su escritorio. Y joder, que sería un lindo día para un adorable dolor de espalda ―como si no tuviera demasiadas tensiones acumuladas―.

―Gray, mueve tu flojo trasero.

 _«Esa voz»._

El moreno trató de moverse y escuchó sus huesos crujir.

―Gray…

Quien sea que estaba ahí, se estaba impacientado. Sentía que lo miraban, Gray se quejó y se levantó de sobresalto cuando cayó en cuenta de quién estaba dentro de su departamento y lo más importante: adentro de su estudio. Nadie entraba sin permiso, salvo Juvia, pero esa persona no era Juvia.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí, Erza?! ―¿no era muy temprano para joder? Si últimamente ninguno de los dos estaba bien por tener diferentes puntos de vista: Erza se imponía y él tenía el carácter suficiente para refutarle.

Pareció avergonzada. ―Quería hablar contigo.

Asintió y achicó los ojos con desconfianza. Gray se estiró y sus huesos volvieron a tronar. ―¿Cómo entraste?

―Convencí al conserje… como no respondías al teléfono y menos a mis llamados de la puerta, me preocupé ―confesó.

Gray pudo imaginar que tenía un escándalo que de no verse detenido, terminaría por despertar a todos los vecinos. ―¿Qué hora es?

―Van a ser las diez de la mañana.

―Demonios, me quedé dormido.

Entrecerró los ojos. ―¿A qué hora te dormiste?

―¿Cinco o seis de la mañana? ―bostezó ―no lo sé.

Erza sintió cólera y respiró varias veces antes de hablar, Juvia en la noche le había contado lo mucho que se preocupaba por Gray y lo poco que dormía. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para reclamarle lo poco que se cuidaba. Pero al verlo cabecear, se detuvo.

―¿Por qué estás trabajando? ¿No se supone que estás de vacaciones?

―Algo así ―comentó sin revelar mucho ―¿Vienes a preguntarme eso? ―se levantó dispuesto a buscar cafeína para mantenerse despierto.

La pelirroja negó. ―Yo quería disculparme por nuestra discusión.

Afirmó. ―Bien.

―¡No seas idiota! ―le reprochó indignada ―y quería contarte que estuve hablando con Juvia.

Gray pareció ponerle mayor atención a lo que decía, tras haber escuchado el nombre de Juvia.

Apretó la quijada para proseguir hablando. ―Primero te pido perdón con todo mi corazón. Admito que me equivoqué, pero hablar contigo no es nada fácil ―bajó un poco la mirada, avergonzada de reconocer sus defectos ―y me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije. Ayer parecía profundo pero pronto me di cuenta de que es superficial. Tú estabas cuidando a Juvia.

Gray guardó silencio y gruñó. ―Está bien, no tienes que seguir ―ella negó e ignoró su recomendación, omitiendo el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo gracias a sus disculpas.

―No Gray… debes saberlo ―hizo una pequeña pausa ―solo hasta que hablé con Juvia pude entender. Pude ver porque actúas de esa forma, aunque yo no esté de acuerdo. Gracias a ella, pude comprender la intensidad de sus sentimientos y la dimensión del sufrimiento de ambos.

―Erza, está bien ―repitió…

―Ella está sufriendo, ¿sabes? ―fijó su vista en él, tenía el ceño fruncido ―ella siente algo por ti y está dudando que sus sentimientos sean reales.

Tragó saliva. ―Yo…

―Lo entiendo ―interrumpió ―ustedes llevan su propio ritmo, yo no debo interferir. Pero creo que necesitas saberlo, también me contó lo especial y lo bueno que has sido con ella.

Gray se agachó, su flequillo tapó sus ojos. ―Y-o… yo decidí hablar con Juvia.

―¿De verdad?

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué había hecho para que Gray cambiara de opinión tan rápido? No quería juzgarlo, pero ayer parecía tan renuente en clarificar todo, que ahora parecía irreal.

Él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y Erza no pudo más que sonreírle.

―Yo estaba esperando por verla bien y ahora que lo está ―despeinó su cabellos para brindar un aire de despreocupación ―Juvia es fuerte, tanto que decidió volver a su departamento. Es un buen momento.

Erza asintió feliz de la vida. ¡Sabía que eso sería de gran ayuda para los dos! Era raro que Gray fuera tan directo con sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo era, era alguien serio y bastante transparente sobre sus intenciones.

Quiso acercarse y abrazarlo cuando cayó en cuenta de la condición en la que estaba: con la misma ropa de ayer, recién levantado, evidentemente desvelado, cansado… y era obvio deducir por qué: la extrañaba y había pasado una dura noche sin alguien que lo consolara, al menos Juvia la había tenido a ella y al resto de las chicas… pero Gray siempre se tragaba sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a él, sin importarle lo poco pulcra que era su imagen en esos momentos, para darle un poderoso abrazo. ―Todo saldrá bien, Gray…

Totalmente sonrojado, con su rostro ardiendo, quería escapar. Pero Erza era fuerte y estaba más fresca, no que él parecía muerto en vida. ―Erza… ―sofocado y algo aplastado por sus brazos, trató de removerse ―Erza… ―repitió.

―¿Si? ―canturreó amorosa y feliz.

―¿Cuándo regresa Jellal?

Ella lo soltó para verlo a los ojos, incrédula de si era verdad lo que había escuchado, sus ojos destellaron con alegría y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ―En dos días más, ¿Por qué?

―Para que dejes de moles…

No pudo terminar la frase porque un fuerte golpe en el estómago, le obligó a flexionarse por la falta de aire.

 **~O~**

Tras haberle explicado a Erza, a su manera, que había pasado la noche despierto a causa del trabajo ―y como distracción―, ella dejó de asfixiarlo un poco, pero al menos ya era un poco más aguantable que antes.

―Entonces, tú estás trabajando en el proyecto de Juvia.

Gray asintió. Esa había sido la urgencia del trabajo. Juvia era la nueva practicante de la empresa y era la encargada de desarrollar un proyecto, pero tras su accidente este se suponía que se tenía que posponerse hasta que se recuperara o pudiera volver a trabajar, pero el jefe y los asesores no pensaban así. Y le pidieron desarrollarlo sin ella.

Las opciones eran perderlo al dárselo a otras personas o él empezarlo y que en un futuro, Juvia volviera a trabajar en él, se harían unos ajustes, le cambiarían el enfoque, agregarían cosas nuevas, se dividiría… no lo sabía, pero él debía mantenerla dentro del proyecto.

―Ella miró sus materiales de arquitectura, tiene preguntas… le propuse ir a la universidad o contactar compañeros para descubrir que era su proyecto. Preguntó si tú podrías saber algo.

Gray rechistó. ―Lo más seguro es que anulen su proyecto. Eso la atrasaría al menos este semestre.

Le dio la razón. ―Con más razón debes buscarla ya, Gray ―ordenó ―debes hablarle de ustedes y de su trabajo, guiarla para que se reencuentre en dos partes de su vida.

―¿Eh?

Erza era increíble en el sentido de que cuando decidía algo, se movilizaba para realizarlo rápido. Tanto, que parecía un impulso.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero sí varios fuertes empujones que lo adentraron al baño.

Erza se quedó fuera con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Había tenido una noche bastante sensible, a causa de sus amigos, pero ahora se sentía fuerte y quería inyectarle ese ímpetu a los dos. Juvia necesitaba a Gray. Y se sentía orgullosa de Gray. Él decía que Juvia era fuerte, pero él también lo era ―gracias a ella―, porque no se derrumbaba, al contrario, parecía de mostrar que sabía qué hacer y qué decir, al contrario de lo que pensó.

En ningún momento había dejado de pensar en Juvia. Cuidaba su salud y se estaba encargado de cubrir los demás aspectos importantes de su vida. Su amiga estaba en el momento de la verdad en su carrera, donde necesitaba realizar las prácticas profesionales para lograr titularse.

Y bien, por su situación no podía hacerse cargo de ese proyecto, tenía un buen equipo que le estaba cubriendo las espaldas.

Ahora más que nunca, debía saber la verdad. Si Juvia tenía en un pedestal a Gray, no se podía imaginar qué pasaría cuando supiera que él estaba haciendo cosas todavía más maravillosas por ella.

 **~O~**

Juvia se sentía algo tonta.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Gray, sostenía un bolso donde tenía algunos planos y libretas, que según había estado leyendo, hablaban de un proyecto. Erza le había dicho que quizás Gray no supiera nada, pero ella debía intentarlo.

Lo único que quería era una excusa para estar con él. Y si no podía darle información sobre su trabajo, quizás podría orientarla sobre a quién acercarse o, con suerte, podría descifrar la parte en la que se encontraba.

Lisanna la había acompañado hasta ahí, tenía un compromiso cerca de donde Gray vivía, y cuando pronto estuvieron en el edificio, se despidieron. Juvia subió nerviosa y cuando llegó a su destino final, vaciló acerca de las palabras de su petición.

Había ensayado sus palabras: _«Juvia miró esto entre sus pertenencias y se preguntaba si podías ayudarla», «Erza habló con Juvia y comentó algo de un proyecto y…»_ ¡Todo sonaba tonto y hueco!

Trató de ser positiva, él le dijo que ella podía visitarlo ¿cierto?, entonces no necesitaba excusa para eso…

Con timidez decidió llamar a la puerta.

 **~O~**

―¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Gray reprochó a Erza su permanencia en su hogar, sentía que invadía su privacidad y eso no era nada cómodo.

―Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. ―Como sea, en dos días se terminará esto ―así la pelirroja no se metía en sus asuntos y se dedicaba a estar con su novio.

Tartamudeó y se sonrojó. Y antes de ponerse a balbucear palabras inentendibles, el sonido de la puerta los distrajo, ambos se vieron incrédulos.

―Yo abro ―frunció el entrecejo, volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad ―tú vete y termina de cambiarte para que busques a Juvia de una buena vez ―en unos veloces pasos se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco, recién salía de la ducha y pensó que cuando saliera, Erza no estaría en su departamento, pero era evidente que se había equivocado. Resignado a su intromisión, bufó fastidiado y se dispuso a ir a buscar una camisa para ponerse, que recién salía de la ducha y había alcanzado a ponerse unos bóxers y unos pantalones.

―Juvia…

Escuchó a Erza y él se detuvo a ver como la tímida figura de la susodicha se asomaba por el marco, conforme la pelirroja abría la puerta por completo para que pasara.

Juvia miró a Erza, extrañada de que estuviera. Y luego pasó su vista hacia el lugar, encontrando algo que se clavó en su corazón como si se trataran de miles de agujas. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se aguaron.

―Juvia siente interrumpirlos ―ahogó el llanto y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, lo más pronto posible.

* * *

No le tomó ni medio segundo saber que tenía que ir tras ella. Para su fortuna, había dejado su camisa en la cama y salió a toda prisa del departamento mientras se la ponía.

―Juvia espera.

Escuchó la voz de Gray tras ella y apresuró el paso. ¡No quería verlo! ¡No quería que la viera! Se sentía tan tonta y avergonzada, ella que comenzaba a sentir cosas por él, ella que creyó que él sentía algo por ella y por eso era tan bueno y por lo mismo, siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyarla.

Tonta y mil veces tonta; se había armado un cuento solita. Sus ojos ardían y estaba llorando, pero no quería que la vieran, menos ellos. ¡Se había ilusionado con él! ¡Y de muy tonta había confiado en Erza! A Juvia le movía el mundo que se hubiesen burlado de ella, justo después que se había atrevido a abrirse con alguien respecto a lo maravilloso, que creía, era Gray.

—Juvia —en cuanto la vio caminar más rápido, corrió. La tomó del brazo para hacerla girar hasta él, pero parecía que su contacto la quemaba porque trató de zafarse y seguir andando, sin voltearlo a ver —por favor —dijo casi sin aliento.

Vio como sus hombros se tensaron ante su tono casi suplicante, al parecer le había llegado y la hizo detenerse para ceder. Juvia se giró y pudo ver su semblante abatido y su entrecejo fruncido ante el enojo.

Con duda la soltó, se le hacía que iba a salir corriendo de nuevo. Pero se dijo que era lo ideal, ya que estaba enojada con él. —Gracias —susurró.

—¿Quieres seguir burlándote de Juvia? —su ira era tan palpable y calcinante. Su dura expresión calaba.

—Sabes que yo jamás haría eso —replicó mostrando casi el mismo semblante que ella, tratando de convencerla y hacerla creer en él.

Quiso reír con ironía. ¡Obvio mentía! Quiso escupirle que era un maldito y que no quería volver a verlo, pero no pudo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz. Y sí, por qué precisamente cuando ella empezaba a sentir cosas por él, por qué justo cuando ella comenzaba a expresar lo maravilloso que era —debieron decirle a Juvia desde el principio… así Juvia no… —se calló.

¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Así ella no se ilusionaba!, sabía cómo culminar, pero no quería humillarse más. No quería reconocer eso, ¿por qué? Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla, ¿por qué si ellos tenían algo, Erza había permitido que se quedara a solas con Gray?, ¿por qué ella la había consolado?, ¿por qué los había visto juntos?

Era una cruel burla.

—Entre Erza y yo no hay nada —sabía lo que estaba pensando. Entendía perfecto sintiera eso, pero estaba equivocada y debía demostrárselo —es solo una amiga que… _—«que fue a consolarme por ti»…_ fue incapaz de completarlo, decirle eso era delicado y claro que no sería nada a cómo lo tenía planeado. ¡Todo se estropeaba!

Juvia sollozó más fuerte, no se le hacía justo eso que le estaban haciendo: se los imaginaba burlándose de ella, aprovechando su momento de vulnerabilidad para que ella tomara confianza y atacarla de esa forma. ¡No le gustaba! ¿A quién podía gustarle? Estaba sin recuerdos y justo cuando le tomaba confianza a alguien, ese alguien, además, le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, ese alguien, también, era con el que ella necesitaba estar para básicamente pensar que todo estaba bien, cuando no lo estaba, ese alguien le hacía daño.

No le dolía lo de Erza, le dolía Gray. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos para esconderse y romperse a llorar.

Clavó sus ojos en ella y la vio temblar, no aguantó el impulso de tomarla por las muñecas y bajar sus brazos para verla fijamente; su dolor era casi tangible y le hacía daño a él también. Con temor a que lo alejara, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia, buscando las palabras correctas para sacarla de su error y parar ese llanto que lo estaba matando.

Para él fue una grata sorpresa que ella no lo empujara y que no hiciera por zafarse de él.

—Juvia no lo entiende. Juvia quiere gritarte… Juvia quiere decirte tantas cosas, que le duele, que está sufriendo… pero Juvia está decepcionada, más que enojada —cerró los ojos con fuerza para cortar las lágrimas y escapar de su mirada.

Era verdad, dolía más saber que todo había sido una ilusión.

Dolía saber que se había burlado de ella.

Dolía saber que no fue así de bueno con ella porque sintiera algo.

Mucho. Dolía mucho, era como si alguien oprimiera su corazón.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que las manos de Gray tomaron su rostro con tanta delicadeza que fue hasta dolorosa; él, la cuidaba como si fuera el más frágil objeto del mundo. Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos en sus mejillas y habían secado sus lágrimas, se sintió hipnotizada por su mirar y se perdió tanto en sus oscuros ojos que le mandaban un mensaje, que no lograba descifrar, que no se dio cuenta cuando la distancia entre ambos desapareció por completo.

No sabía si había sido él y si ella había cooperado también en alcanzar sus labios, solo se dejó llevar por el cálido contacto de ese beso, que fue lento y cuidadoso… él, mantuvo sus manos en sus mejillas, quizás no quería que se apartara, y ella alzó sus manos para atrapar las muñecas de Gray, tampoco quería que se alejara.

El roce de sus labios era suave pero intenso. Delicado y delirante; le daba su alma y su corazón, sentía latir su corazón con fuerza y quiso recordar una sensación mejor que esa, pero todo se resumía algo: no había nada mejor que sus labios.

Sintió como sus hombros se relajaban y se dejaba llevar. Era consciente de su error, pero no importaba si eso servía para demostrarle cuánto la quería y la necesitaba. Estaba urgido de ella, necesitaba ese sabor en su vida.

—Por favor, no —susurró al acercarse a él, cuando sintió que se separaba.

No podía hacerlo, no ahora.

Se sentía bien.

Quizás sí la quería.

Quizás se equivocaba.

Pero algo sí sabía y eso era: no quería separarse de él. Lo necesitaba.

Juvia alcanzó sus labios, queriendo encontrar explicación a lo que se sentía. Su vientre vibraba y tenía una inmensa necesidad de volver a besarlo con profundidad, entreabrió sus labios, esperando que le respondieran. En la espera, su alma pendió en un hilo y regresó a su cuerpo cuando Gray lamió su labio inferior para acariciar su boca.

Sus alientos se mezclaron, Juvia se sentía embriagada.

―Necesitamos hablar ―su voz sonó ronca, sintió que apoyó su frente en la de ella. Sus manos acunaban su rostro y ella abrió los ojos para observarlo; él tenía los suyos cerrados y sus narices se rozaban.

―Juvia no lo entiende ―eran tantas emociones. Por una parte tenía lo que ella sentía, por otra estaba la cuestión de qué sentía él, más las mil dudas: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con Erza? Pero en Juvia gobernaba el miedo al rechazo ―¿te arrepientes de besar a Juvia?

Abrió sus ojos para verla directo. Movió su rostro para besar su frente. ―No.

Su mano fue hacia su pecho y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Pensó en que tenía una oportunidad. ―Sobre Erza…

―Ella solo es una amiga, Juvia ―fue serio. Ella asintió en silencio ―necesitamos hablar de ti… de mí… de nosotros.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que su corazón latiera sincronizado con el suyo. Feliz de sentirlo cerca. Feliz porque ahora sabía que era real y quizás, podría mantenerse así, si permanecía a su lado.

* * *

 **Ha decir verdad, corté el capítulo. ¡Qué novedad! Amnesia se expande y no lo estoy controlando. XDD me pareció bien dejarlo aquí, porque las cosas se van a poner feas D= es buen momento para recordar el título, el summary y la canción de inspiración. XDXDXDXD**

 **¡Me van a odiar! No más de lo que yo me odio.**

 **Agradezco los reviews: lady-werempire:** lamento causarte nostalgia. Pero se me está pasando la mano con el drama, me siento perdida. ¡Gracias por comentar! **Doramassilvi.** Este capítulo no es tan largo porque quise cortarlo. Soy mala. Yo amo al Gray fumador, me alegra compartir ese headcanon **. Breeeem.** Por fortuna la historia está toda trazada, la cosa es que estoy cansada de mí. xDD ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Qué bueno que te guste! **Lymar Vastya** D= menos mal que no te dormiste. Gracias por comentar. **Stormy,** soy buena, la trama es la mala. XDD Gracias por comentar. Es medio inspirada en the vow y en medio inspirada en la canción de Bon Jovi. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Aquí es cuando meto todo al congelador. Nos vemos, hasta quien sabe cuándo.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	8. La verdad clarifica

**Notas de autor:** Pues como ya terminé lo priorizado, me puse a revisar el perfil y no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Fui consciente de la magnitud del retraso hasta hace unos días x'DD en fin abajo escribo otra nota. Y resubido por problemas técnicos _=X._

 **Advertencia:** La de siempre. Soy tan obvia que por hoy, la daré por vista.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. El gruvia tampoco. El fic sí. xD

* * *

 **You want to make a memory?**

 **Capítulo VIII: La verdad clarifica**

* * *

 _If you don't know if you should stay. If you don't say what's on your mind, baby just breathe. There's nowhere else tonight we should be… you wanna make a memory?_

* * *

―Juvia no lo entiende ―eran tantas emociones. Por una parte tenía lo que ella sentía, por otra estaba la cuestión de qué sentía él, más las mil dudas: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con Erza? Pero en Juvia gobernaba el miedo al rechazo ―¿te arrepientes de besar a Juvia?

Abrió sus ojos para verla directo. Movió su rostro para besar su frente. ―No.

Su mano fue hacia su pecho y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Pensó en que tenía una oportunidad. ―Sobre Erza…

―Ella solo es una amiga, Juvia ―fue serio. Ella asintió en silencio ―necesitamos hablar de ti… de mí… de nosotros.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que su corazón latiera sincronizado con el suyo. Feliz de sentirlo cerca. Feliz porque ahora sabía que era real y quizás, podría mantenerse así, si permanecía a su lado.

 **~O~**

Hablar de ella. De él. _De los dos._

Gray había dicho la palabra " _nosotros"_ y eso había sonado profundamente esperanzador luego de un beso. No sabía qué significaba lo segundo, si había sido un arrebato, algo para calmarla o algo que había necesitado desde hace tiempo. Pero de que se habían besado, se habían besado. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso; feliz, ofendida o más confundida que antes porque su mente seguía vacía pero su corazón estaba repleto de sentimientos que dormían o que acababan de nacer.

Eso no lo sabía todavía.

Irónicamente, el resto de sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano y ahora se concentraban en una sola palabra: _nosotros._

Su mente le decía que eso estaba mal, que debía enfocarse en lo demás, no solo en una palabra y una acción que la terminaron dejando peor de lo que ya estaba; incapaz de distinguir cómo sentirse. Bien o mal. Con esperanza o como que pronto se la iba arrancar. Bien pudo ser un último recurso para detenerla. En su mente no había explicación lógica y su corazón parecía complicarlo más… no cedía, no se rendía, no se cerraba a una positiva opción.

Juvia se sentía más viva que nunca. Su corazón no racionalizaba, solo sentía. Y ella era más sentimientos que otra cosa. ¿Y cómo se sentía? Feliz, ¿Qué había sentido? felicidad, ¿Cómo se sentiría? Porque si estaba confundida sobre qué sentir o por qué lo sentía, ahora estaba peor. Era como una revolución que poco podía controlar.

Cada latido se volvía fuerte. Su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho y comenzaba a hacer que la palabra _"nosotros"_ divagara por toda su mente para ser el pensamiento predominante. Sabía que debía controlarse y pensar con claridad, que ese no era el camino, pero no podía detenerse.

Reconocía que había algo en él que podía descolocarla, y ahora estaba peor, pero revoloteando como mariposa por algo que no tenía que ser la prioridad, ¿qué tal si lo era? ¿Qué le decía lo contrario? Tal vez todo iba de la mano…

Juvia lamió sus labios. Recordaba la sensación de minutos atrás. Como ella rogó por más y le preguntó si se arrepentía _, que ella no._ No quería escuchar nada negativo porque iba a doler. _Y no quería que le doliera._ A nadie le gustaba salir lastimado, menos a un corazón confundido que buscaba su lugar en el mundo. _Y a él._

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su boca. El cosquilleo seguía ahí. Había preguntas, muchas cuestiones. Sentía miedo, ansiedad, nervios por la verdad que se le iba a revelar. Se exigía a sí misma controlarse cuando su corazón latía con fuerza. Se desbordaba y era incapaz de tranquilizarse. Ansiaba una explicación libre de cualquier dolor y a momentos creía que eso era lo que obtendría.

Se engañaba. Quizás no. Era dependiente ante la primera voz escuchada, el primer rostro visto, de quien estuvo ahí para cuidarla. Eso creía al inicio. Ella se veía y se sentía como un animalito perdido, desorientado y lastimado que no se separaba de un humano que le brindó cuidado y protección. Aunque ese no era su mejor momento, que si antes estaba confundida, ahora estaba peor. _Mucho peor._

¿Qué tenía que decirle de él? ¿Qué tenía que decirle de ella? ¿Qué sobre los dos?

Ansiaba saberlo para ponerle orden.

El beso fue lo que la sacó del abismo. Sus palabras también, se sentía única y ahora pendía de una respuesta y dependiendo de lo que le dijera, volvería a caer o avanzaría lejos de la orilla. Sabía que estaba tastabillando entre sus emociones y una realidad no tan clara, pero si seguía el auge que sentía por dentro, podía tener una verdadera clave. _Era lo más probable._

Se atrevió a verlo. Gray estaba parado frente a ella. Estaba serio. Tranquilo. Un poco _liberado._ Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. El beso no podía ser un juego, pensaba con más calma o ella insistía en creer en eso. Él se miraba hasta más calmado, se atrevía a decir, por llegar a ese punto con ella. Al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo notar un pequeño aire de nerviosismo, que manejaba mejor que ella, y algo más… en su mirada había algo que la hacía temblar; un sentimiento que apagaba todo lo que sentía.

Agitó la cabeza para negar. No. Ella subía y bajaba; estaba poco más esperanzada aunque las lágrimas siguieran rodando por sus mejillas.

¿Tenía que estar desconcertada? Tal vez, pero ella se sentía segura ante lo _incierto_. Como si con magia la hubiera establecido dentro de algo. No le había dicho mucho, pero sentía que formaba parte de algo. Era una ironía pero desde hacía tiempo se preguntaba por los dos y al parecer, las respuestas llegarían. _Al fin._

Sentía miedo de que se tratara de algo que ella no quería escuchar, pero la voz de su corazón le daba calma y le hacía sentir más y más. Juvia le quería tener fe a su instinto, pese a cualquier nebulosa de confusión que atormentara su mente. Para bien o para mal, ella estaba feliz y no sabía por qué y pronto lo sabría.

Se levantó de puntillas un par de veces y soltó aire por la boca, intentado hablar. Lo vio sin parpadear. Gray no dejaba de verla, y aunque su expresión facial fuera de serenidad, sus ojos, seguía anclada a ellos, reflejaban una vorágine de emociones. Y una, sobretodo, era lo que le asustaba por no poderla descifrar…

Sus ojos estaban opacos. Nublados. Revueltos como el mar tras una tormenta de culpa. _La culpa._ Eso era.

Tragó saliva y asintió sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Qué podía ser?

―Vamos a un mejor lugar para hablar ―habló un poco después, convencido de que ese no era el lugar indicado para hablar.

Sintió que el corazón le volvía a latir con fuerza al escucharlo. No eran solo sus ojos, su voz también reflejaba algo que ella no acababa de entender. Era indescifrable en esos momentos pero la hacía sentir ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Ella tenía muchas dudas y Gray estaba dispuesto a explicarle todo. Ella quería escucharlo.

―¿Podemos ir a tomar algo? ―sugirió nerviosa. Aún le picaban los ojos y al ver el semblante serio de Gray, apretó los labios y llevó hacia atrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello. ¿Dijo algo malo?, ¿Por qué se sentía más asustada?

Ni ella se entendía. Dos minutos atrás lloraba, se sentía traicionada. Un minuto después, estaba nerviosa, sin saber qué sentir o hacer. Solo sabía que quería y que necesitaba escuchar lo que Gray tenía que decirle sobre los dos.

―¿Hay algún lugar cerca de aquí? Uno donde Juvia…

―Sí… ―le sonrió con amargura al interrumpirla. Había una cafetería a la cual a ella le gustaba ir ―lo hay ―agregó después. Ahora él parecía tambalear, estaba inseguro sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Asintió para convencerse. ―¿Vamos? ―sin esperarse a que él le respondiera, dio un paso hacia delante y se topó con él. Juvia lo vio confundida.

Los dos habían avanzado hacia delante en direcciones opuestas. Dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás, ahora los dos se habían ciclado en los nervios. Ni hablar, ni avanzar. ¡Ni nada sabían hacer!

―Es por allá… ―señaló con su dedo índice. Le sonrió divertido por su reacción.

―Juvia lo siente ―se agachó avergonzada. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Caminar sin rumbo? ¿Apurarse?

Negó para restarle importancia. ―Vamos… tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Apenas habían llegado a la cafetería, una mesera los había guiado a una de las mesas disponibles. Dejando los menús y tras la promesa de volver pronto por su orden, Juvia intercambiaba su vista entre la carta y Gray.

La veía con el entrecejo fruncido y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ella escapaba de hacer contacto visual y hacía como que leía el menú, pero de reojo lo miraba a él. Estaba atento a ella y vacilante de lo que él tenía que hacer. Su ceño cada vez se pronunciaba más ante la incapacidad de poder expresar lo que quería.

¿Y ella? Ella se sentía nerviosa, el camino hasta ese lugar había sido en total silencio y por más que trató de calmarse, a cada paso era peor. Un rato tenía miedo, al otro no. Y ahora estaba a nada de romper las servilletas de las mesas para imprimir su ansiedad en algo completamente inútil.

¿Qué hacía? La mesera llegaría y ella no sabría ni qué pedir, tampoco podía concentrarse en la carta que sostenía en sus manos pero eso era lo de menos… alguien debía romper el hielo, ¿Empezaba a hablar ella?, ¿lo presionaba para que se animara? Como Gray se miraba peor que ella, era una buena idea tratar de ser amigable para que se soltara.

Ella tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa pero alguien debía empezar a hablar o incentivar a que la charla iniciara. Cansada de ocultar su rostro tras el menú, suspiró para iniciar la conversación mientras dejaba caer la carta sobre la mesa.

―Gray…

―Juvia…

Calló cuando él nombró y dio un respingo. Le sorprendió que los dos hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Se removió en su asiento. ―¿Si?

Tragó saliva. Gray dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa y las apuñó. La comunicación verbal siempre había sido un problema para él. Era malo con las palabras y todo era peor cuando trataba de ser "dócil" para no herir a alguien, de hecho hasta tenía problemas consolando personas.

Con Juvia había desarrollado una comunicación especial gracias a los lazos que los unían. Si bien, no decía mucho para consolarla, podía distinguir cuando necesitaba de un abrazo, incluso, un apretón de manos para calmarla. Y cuando se trataba de darle apoyo a él, ella siempre sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Pero ahora nada era igual. _Ni siquiera ella._ Juvia no lo recordaba y menos entendería de aquel lenguaje compartido en momentos de intimidad. Ella no iba a poder leer el mensaje oculto tras sus acciones o sus pocas palabras. Y adicionalmente, estaba el hecho de que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Ese día había despertado decidido a hablar con ella, luego de tantos empujones que le dieron para que al fin lo hiciera, y de pronto corría tras ella para aclarar un malentendido causado por él mismo. Por su indecisión, por su inseguridad, por miedoso, por su egoísmo, por ser un lento y por creer que lo tenía controlado.

No dejaba de lamentarse de haberle causado justo lo que quería evitar: daño. Y ahora, ¿por dónde empezaba? Todo sonaba a una excusa barata, todo intento que hizo por cuidarla, ahora le resultaba débil y hasta ruin.

Poco tiempo había tenido de analizar las situación, de buscar las palabras adecuadas… todo se había complicado por su culpa y se embrollaba más conforme el tiempo seguía en marcha. Juvia parecía estar bien, la había medido y observado durante esos minutos. Estaba nerviosa, como era de esperarse, y cada que la miraba rehuir para no verlo, incluso indecisa de hablarle, se sentía peor.

―Y-o… ―pronunció tras una larga bocanada de aire. Lo único que estaba en sus manos era hacerle menos daño; disculparse y contarle todo. Apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar.

Juvia abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

―¿Ya saben que ordenar? ―los ojos de Juvia fueron de Gray a la mesera.

El moreno gruñó por la inconveniente interrupción, que aunque le daba minutos más de retraso, no le sabía bien. Entre más tiempo perdía, más tiempo Juvia pasaba confundida y eso era algo que no quería que siguiera así. Ella ya había tenido suficiente a causa de él.

―Un expreso frío ―respondió rápido. Entre más pronto, mejor.

La joven mesera asintió mientras anotaba la orden en una libreta.

―¿Algo más? ―él negó y la joven centró su atención en Juvia ―¿Y usted señorita?

Se encogió en su asiento, avergonzada. Los dos la miraban y se sintió mal con solo pensar que Gray pudiera creer que hacía tiempo para no escucharlo.

Agitó la cabeza y dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa.

―Juvia… Juvia quiere un frapuccino ―al oírla, afirmó y empezó a tomar la orden―. Frapuccino de cajeta ―agregó después y _dos_ _muffins_ de vainilla con chispas de chocolate ―respondió feliz, sin saber por qué.

Gray sonrió. Las palabras de Juvia resonaban en su mente y se sentía como antes. Ella estaba bien, no debía dudar más, tampoco dejar correr el tiempo. ¿Qué más pruebas quería de que Juvia mejoraba día con día? Él era quien la estancaba y la lastimaba más ocultando la verdad.

La mesera asintió y repitió la orden. Y tras una aprobación por parte de Juvia, de que no había ningún error, preguntó algo de rigor en su trabajo.―¿Desean ordenar algo más? ―Juvia negó sonriente ―en un momento más traigo su orden.

La vio desaparecer y regresó la vista a Gray.

―¿Decías algo? ―él la miraba sonriente y con algo de curiosidad, se sintió apenada ―¿Pasó algo? ―cuestionó confundida ―¿Juvia hizo algo? ―se sonrojó avergonzada.

Negó, ¿para qué se desviaba más del tema central? Juvia infló las mejillas, inconforme por su respuesta. Gray quiso agradecerle porque ella tenía el don de volver todo más ameno, incluso estando en una situación tensa que la involucraba. Ante su actitud, parecía que nada había pasado. Siempre había sido así, era alegre y optimista. Poco le interesaba atarse a lo malo, ella veía el cielo azul y día con día recordaba lo feliz que era.

Y por eso tenía que darse prisa en hablar. Ella lo merecía. Merecía disfrutar de ese sol aunque no lo recordara, merecía ser consciente de su existencia.

―Juvia… y-yo… yo lo siento ―susurró. Una disculpa era el primer paso, ella preguntaría por qué y él podía enumerar todos sus arrepentimientos.

Lo sentía porque sus miedos no hicieron más que detenerla, apenas lo veía. Se lo dijeron tanto pero él prefirió manejar las cosas a su manera, aunque no resultara tan efectivo como pensó.

―¿De qué exactamente? ―parpadeó confundida.

Gray suspiró. ―De no haber sido sincero desde el principio ―apretó la quijada, sus manos se hicieron puños. Juvia se percató de su tensión pero no dijo nada, aunque le impacientaba tanta pausa ―si yo hubiera sido franco contigo, la cosas no hubieran llegado a estas instancias ―rechinó los dientes con frustración; todo sería menos dolorosas para ella.

―Ju-Juvia no entiende ―¿Con qué no había sido sincero? ¿En qué le mintió o que le había ocultado? La culpa en sus ojos se hizo casi palpable y trató de buscar algún indicio en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Sus palabras y acciones parecían honestas. Él le hacía sentir bien, en paz. Juvia se negaba a que alguien pudiera mentir de esa manera.

Gray, en cambio, maldijo. Su peor enemigo estaba siendo él y de alguna forma, debía vencerse porque solo la estaba confundiendo más.

―Sobre nosotros… ―buscó sujetar su mano; puso su palma sobre el dorso de ella. Juvia abrió los ojos con asombro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente acorde al silencio mientras que el agarre se volvía más fuerte. La poca información viajaba por su mente: él decía no haber sido sincero sobre los dos. ¿Qué?, ¿Qué era?

Gray soltó su mano y se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

―Todos nuestros amigos se han presentado formalmente contigo, ¿no? ―preguntó con amargura. Juvia asintió y lo vio con recelo―. Todos excepto yo… ―para ella era Gray y nada más.

―Juvia dio por hecho que… ―calló. ¿Qué eran? Lo obvio era pensar que era su _amigo._ La palabra sonaba amarga y trató de callar la voz de su corazón para proseguir ―eres amigo de Juvia. Un amigo que le ayuda mucho a Juvia ―sonó a pregunta más que a una afirmación.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio negar con lentitud.

―No exactamente.

Ahogó un chillido de conmoción. Lo veía sin titubeos y al verlo poner tensa la mandíbula supo lo que significaba… Juvia se desplomó sobre la silla, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados mientras se dedicaba a reflexionar.

―Sus órdenes ―la mesera nuevamente interrumpía.

Ninguno se movió para tomar algo de su pedido. Gray resopló aprovechando del corto tiempo para ajustar sus ideas. Tenía que decir más, que lo que había dicho no era suficiente para aclarar la situación de los dos. Notó el aturdimiento de Juvia y se apresuró a seguir hablando una vez que la mesera dejó sus pedidos sobre la mesa y se despidió después de desearles buen provecho.

―Tú y yo salimos desde hace años ―agregó, Juvia permaneció en silencio y evitando verlo―. Somos pareja.

Mordió su labio inferior tras escucharlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a regarse por sus ojos. Dentro de su cabeza todo le daba vueltas y su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba acelerarse, se sentía frenética. Gray le decía que eran pareja desde hacía años, ella no podía recordarlo. Por más que se esforzara en tener una declaración, algún recuerdo de los dos, alguna frase, alguna imagen, no tenía nada aunque… todo tenía sentido, al menos sentimentalmente.

Ella sentía una conexión con él. Había creído que era por su situación actual pero en realidad era más profunda. Era real.

La preocupación de Gray, el hecho de que la acompañaba siempre y lo que ella sentía estando cerca; la gran confianza que le tenía, lo mal que se sentía cuando lo veía decaído, tratar de sonreír para él. Los detalles, las conversaciones que fluían con naturalidad, el cuidado, los celos, que recién había descubierto y su desasosiego hacia los hábitos que tenía.

Era eso. Iba y venía de su mano, porque quería estar con él. Se pedía a gritos verlo, se ponía nerviosa, cohibida, alegre con estar frente a él, escuchar su voz, sentir su compañía, su aroma… y eso era porque estaba enamorada de él. Aunque no lo recordara.

Juvia comenzaba a verlo todo con más claridad, o su corazón, porque su mente seguía siendo incapaz de comprenderlo, verlo, de ponerlo ahí; en la cima de sus emociones.

―Juvia... ¿Juvia es tu pareja? ―volteó a verlo y Gray asintió. Suspiró aliviada, las lágrimas seguían escapándose de sus ojos ―entonces lo que Juvia sentía… ―se formó un nudo en su garganta ―lo que Juvia siente ―susurró más para sí ―es real… ―era como si los rayos solares comenzaran a atravesar las nubes grises.

Era un inicio.

Se le estrujó el corazón a oírla, cada vez se sentía peor de haber tomado esa decisión y haberse tardado tanto tiempo en brindarle esa seguridad. Es imposible tapar el sol con un dedo y él no tenía el derecho de confundirla más, suficiente tenía con no recordar nada como para empezar a dudar del origen de sus sentimientos.

Y se sentía más tranquila, al saber que no era un sentimiento nacido gracias al desconcierto o confusión por la que su vida atravesaba en esos momentos. Además, reforzaba lo que venía sintiendo, incluso podía sentir más.

Eso por una parte, pero en otra las cosas no le cuadraban. Juvia tomó todo el valor que tenía en su ser para atreverse a indagar en un nuevo temor.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz ―¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ―si estaban juntos, si iban a estar juntos lo justo era saberlo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Acaso quería dejarla?

Suspiró, ahora venía la peor parte.

―Al inicio esperaba por el momento indicado ―ella asintió, recordaba lo mal y desorientada que se sintió cuando le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa ―después tuve miedo de que de alguna forma te hiciera daño ―confesó avergonzado.

―¿Dañar a Juvia? ―¿Cómo podía dañarla? El amor no dañaba, no…

Él la vio sin detenimiento; arrepentido y consumido por la culpa. Luego, retiró la mirada.

―Tus malestares… ―repuso a los pocos minutos ―si recordabas algo o te esforzabas por hacerlo, te sentías mal. Yo te veía mal ―apretó los dientes, molesto por lo que iba a decir ―sé que es estúpido, ahora me parece completamente estúpido. Antes creía que era buena idea esperar a que te establecieras, verte un poco mejor, lista, bien, sin tanto aturdimiento o molestias para decirlo ―hizo una pausa para ver si ella respondía, ella seguía llorando y Gray se sintió peor ―pero me equivoqué, es obvio.

―Solo cuidabas a Juvia… ―su comentario sonó más a duda que a afirmación. Aunque le creía que solo quería cuidarla, pero no podía asimilarlo todavía.

―Eso creí que hacía ―corrigió. Esa idea la había defendido, a pesar de que se habían empeñado en hacerlo ver su error ―creí que era lo mejor para ti, pero no fue así…

De haberlo sabido antes se ahorraban el drama por un malentendido, se evitaba la confusión acerca de lo verídico que eran sus sentimientos. Quizás hasta tendría más confianza en sí misma, incluso… tal vez, ese hueco era el que la retenía de avanzar. Si ella no estaba segura de qué sentir, sumado a que no recordaba nada, solo le añadió una mortificación más.

Era como irse a dormir con algún pendiente que no se podía recordar. Abrumador y desesperante. Eso era lo que él había sido con ella durante esos días.

―Si Juvia hubiese sabido… Juvia no hubiera pensado mal de Erza… ―habló, su tono de voz era más bajo ―Juvia no hubiese dudado de ti… ―no lo soportó más y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Sollozaba fuerte. Estaba enredada en sus sentimientos. Una parte de ella estaba relajada de saber la verdad de la conexión que sentía, de estar al tanto de que sus sentimientos eran fundamentados y por otra parte había algo que eclipsaba esa sensación… estaba dolida, ¿quizás decepcionada?

Le creía a Gray, sabía que sus intenciones habían sido las mejores y que en verdad lamentaba haberlo hecho mal. Juvia no lo juzgaba por eso, no se sentía capaz de criticarle, de reprocharle algo pero se sentía contrariada.

Solo quería recordar y que esa pesadilla terminara.

* * *

Iban en silencio. Pocas ganas tenía de hablar, lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama mientras el mundo seguía su curso.

En la cafetería, él se acercó a consolarla. Juvia no había rechazado sus gestos de consuelo cuando acarició su cabello y sobó su espalda para tranquilizarla. No le dijo nada, con eso bastó para serenarla y cuando la vio más tranquila se animó a ofrecerle acompañarla hasta Fairy Hills.

Juvia aceptó su compañía aunque aún se sentía confundida con su presencia y con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Ninguno había hablado en el camino. Ella no le había dicho nada porque no tenía idea de qué decirle, pero había estado agradecida de que al menos se moviera y le diera opciones. No sabía si quería alejarse de él, lo único que sabía es que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, su vida debía aclararse.

Gray tampoco la forzaba a hablar, él se sentía tan culpable y sin moral para hablar o pedirle algo. Solo se limitaba a aceptar y respetar su silencio.

Ninguno bebió su orden y lo que pudo rescatar eran los muffis de vainilla que pidieron para llevar una vez que él pagó la cuenta.

―Gracias por acompañar a Juvia…

Susurró. Gray caminaba a su lado y se detuvo para responderle.

―No había forma de que te dejara sola ―se sinceró, Juvia sintió que algo revoloteó en su vientre ―gracias a ti por permitirme seguir a tu lado.

 _A su lado._ Ahí estaba el detalle.

Era verdad que no le gritó furiosa o le pidió que la dejara sola. Fue débil y se echó a llorar, sin siquiera decir todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Ese era su _nosotros_ en esos días e ignoraba cómo eran antes.

Tenía ganas de saberlo. Sí.

Lo necesitaba. Sí.

Pero no podía decírselo porque estaba mal. Era una esfera que acumulaba todo y lo único que podía hacer era echarse a llorar cuando no soportaba más. Lloraba de frustración por su accidente, lloraba porque era incapaz de recordar y lloraba porque era incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

―Juvia va a necesitar tiempo para poner sus sentimientos en orden ―su mirada fue a dar al suelo, se sentía triste y avergonzada. ¿Era justo hacer eso luego de saber que era su novio? No tenía ni idea, pero ella necesitaba aclarar su mente además de que no se sentía capaz de comportarse como una novia cuando estaba tan confundida.

Era verdad que Gray significaba mucho antes de que supiera la verdad. Él parecía comprenderla mejor que nadie y era pieza clave, su corazón se lo dictaba, en su vida. Su corazón fue incapaz de olvidarlo pero era un conflicto total cuando este chocaba y difería con su cerebro.

El cerebro lo analizaba con lógica y decía que para derramar menos lágrimas, lo mejor era tomar su espacio.

―Lo sé… no tienes que sentirte mal por eso.

Su voz caló en el alma. Sonó apagado y triste… pero ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. Juvia necesitaba controlar ese mar de emociones, cuyas olas insistentes daban vuelcos a cada segundo de su vida. Tenía que replantearse las cosas. Reestablecer su vida y calmar las aguas de su corazón.

Analizar con calma para volver. Él no la iba a forzar a corresponder, le estaba dando tiempo y espacio para que ella supiera qué hacer. No perderían el contacto, no dejarían de verse pero del amor hablarían después, cuando ella se sintiera bien.

―¿Puedo decirte algo? ―preguntó después, su vista divagó entre el edificio frente a ellos y en Juvia, que al final alzó los hombros y asintió―. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento.

Juvia se quedó muda y luego negó esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

―No necesitas disculparte ―aclaró. ¿Era posible que su mente no recordara que tanto la quería pero su corazón sí? Este lo sentía y sabía que era mucho. También comprendía lo que sufría.

Él rechazó sus palabras, sentía que debía disculparse más de mil veces. Tomó aire, aunque le dolía quedarse fuera de eso, entendía que era lo mejor para ella y, sobretodo, respetaba su decisión.

―Juvia… necesita armar su vida. Por eso piensa que tiene que buscar las piezas para lograrlo ―se sonrojó ante la metáfora: la pieza de sus estudios y profesión, la pieza de sus amigos y ahora sumaba la del amor ―Juvia intentó eso esta mañana ―rió nerviosa.

―No tengas miedo.

Que él era un ejemplo de lo que el temor podía hacer.

―Juvia no lo tendrá… ―aseguró con convicción. Prometía enfocarse en todos los planos de su vida: la profesional y la personal, aunque primero era arreglar el caos de sus emociones ―toma ―le sonrió triste mientras le extendía uno de los muffins.

Gray achicó los ojos para verla.

―Juvia pidió uno para cada uno ―frotó su sien, insegura de las razones por las cuales lo hizo. Gray hizo su pedido primero y ella ¿lo completó?, ¿era alguna costumbre? ―y como desperdiciamos la bebida, Juvia no quiere que esto también quede.

Cuando Gray tomó el muffin que le extendía y le sonrió en respuesta. En un impulso, Juvia se alzó de puntillas para depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla que lo dejó sorprendido.

 _Estaban en paz._

Aun ella pidiera un tiempo para pensar las cosa, le aseguraba estar en buenos términos con él.

―Gracias por decirle todo a Juvia. Juvia se siente más tranquila ―aseguró. Gray trató de desmeritarla, que era absurdo que agradeciera algo tan tardío, pero ella siguió hablando―. Juvia te pide un poco de paciencia ―fue lo último que le dijo antes de partir de su lado.

Se despidió de él antes de entrar a Fairy Hills y él miró que había lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas antes de desaparecer.

Se quedó estático y sonriendo con amargura. ¿Cómo no amarla? Ella era como el cielo. En ella no había espacio para el rencor o el odio ―u otro sentimiento negativo―. Juvia era paz y armonía y lo seguía siendo aunque se fuera de su lado.

Se quedaba solo de nuevo, sabía que eso lo había provocado él mismo, pero ni aceptando su error, se hacía menos el dolor.

Pero de alguna forma ella lograba aliviarlo. Era luz. Esa garantizada de que volverá cuando la noche acabe.

* * *

Caminó sin mirar atrás y se dejó caer en la cama. Cruzó los brazos por encima de su rostro, se sentía patética y por más que cerrara los ojos, las lágrimas no dejaban de acumularse. ¿Ahora qué?, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Un arrebato totalmente imprudente? ¿O algo que deseaba hacer?

Ella solo pretendía demostrarle que estaban bien, sin rencores y que lo único que quería era tiempo para pensar. Y ya que esa tormenta pasara, lo buscaría para hablar. Él era parte de su vida y lo necesitaba, así como a sus amigos, para su recuperación.

Pero era idiota darle un beso en la mejilla porque solo causaba más daño a los dos. ¿No? Ella quería ser conciliadora y no pretendía atarlo a algo que en esos momentos no podía definir.

Fue una mala jugada. Su cerebro se lo reprochaba, cosa que su corazón no… que habían hablado bien e incluso le dio algo para comer, que en primer lugar era de él. El beso fue innecesario, si descartaba lo romántico y ella no quería soltarse de ese hilo.

Sintiendo completa vergüenza, se movió para alcanzar una libreta y un bolígrafo para escribir una especie de diario que le serviría para analizarlo con más calma.

Primero escribió de ella; de sus amigos, de su carrera y ahora de su novio. Puso las cuestiones referentes a cada hueco de su vida y cómo rellenarlo. Redactó lo que le ayudaría, o pensaba le sería útil para recuperarse. Y dejó espacio para lo que había descubierto hasta ese día y sus miedos.

Presentes y pasados. Antes le temía a lo que sentía, que fuera algo inexistente y ahora que sabía que era todo lo contrario, ¿qué la retenía? No, no había qué temer. Si lo peor ya lo estaba viviendo. No era fácil asimilar toda la información de golpe y parecía bien tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo, para darse el lujo de acomodar las piezas sobre el tablero, admirarlas y analizar el panorama.

Y lo quería hacer ella sola porque su corazón estropeaba su mente.

Por primera vez se animó a agarrar su teléfono celular, que estaba en una mesita a lado de su cama. Ahí había fotos, conversaciones e información personal que le servirían, pero había un obstáculo… encendió la pantalla y le pidió un patrón para desbloquear. Podía ser cualquier cosa… de ser un número, buscaría una respuesta más lógica.

Se sentó en la cama y buscó algo de información alrededor. _La caja._

A trompicones se levantó y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin perder el tiempo la abrió y empezó a sacar los objetos que tenía. Lo primero que sacó fueron tres libros que le arrancaron una amplia sonrisa: _The garden book, Las ciudades invisibles_ y _Los diez libros de arquitectura._

El primero hablaba sobre el enfoque que eligió, el paisajismo, y los otros eran sobre la arquitectura en general, pero cuando sujetó el último en sus manos, sintió algo de nostalgia.

―Los diez libros de arquitectura… ―susurró mientras que sus palabras atraían cierta escena a su mente.

 _Lo que menos esperaba era que un desconocido tocara su mano al tomar uno de los libros de los estantes de la biblioteca._

 _Se sobresaltó al ver una mano sobre la suya y de inmediato volteó, sin soltar el libro que estaba por tomar. Se encontró con un atractivo chico de cabello negro, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que ella y cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, él se sonrojó y retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo_.

― _Yo… lo siento ―se agachó de tal modo que su flequillo lograba ocultar sus ojos._

 _Sin aliento negó. Con lo apuesto que era, casi se olvidaba de las razones por las cuáles buscaba ese libro en específico._

 _Perdió la batalla. Se lo cedía y era mejor retirarse. Además no era una persona a la que le gustara discutir, buscaría el libro por internet o investigaría para ver qué pasó con los otros ejemplares._

― _Juvia ha perdido esta batalla ―reconoció―, adiós ―dio media vuelta para alejarse._

―¡Oye _! ¡Espera! ―alzó la voz para detenerla._

 _Sintió que puso una mano en su hombro para frenarla y su corazón se revolucionó. Sus tranquilos, constantes y casi silenciosos latidos habían tomado un ritmo acelerado, le causaba gran sorpresa, nervios y vergüenza._

― _Detente… ―lentamente la giró hacia él. Ella evitaba mirarlo porque si lo volvía a verlo no habría vuelta atrás ―tú tomaste el libro primero, lo justo es que sea para ti._

 _―¡No! Juvia no lo necesita ―aseguró tajantemente y se arrepintió en automático. ¿Qué era lo que hacía?, ¿cómo podía ser tan grosera ante un chico que se comportaba como todo un caballero?_

 _Quería disculparse pero se sentía tan nerviosa e incapaz de verlo al rostro. Y por otro lado quería seguir viéndolo, pero su corazón no estaba preparado para nada de eso._

― _Es en serio… ―él extendió su brazo para pasarle el libro ―yo puedo pedírselo a alguno de mis compañeros._

 _Quería despedirse de la dulce flor del amor, era fácil aceptar lo que le proponía. Además era lo justo, porque fue quien tomó primero el libro. Pero su corazón no quería renunciar y él no era enemigo como para no negociar..._

 _Así que rechazó la oferta. ―Juvia solo ne-necesita un capítulo… Juvia promete hacer rápido su trabajo y darle el libro._

 _―No es necesario…_

 _Negó con vehemencia. ―Juvia quiere devolver el favor ―se ruborizó al pronunciarlo―. Si Juvia tiene el libro es porque dejó que Juvia lo tuviera…_

 _―Pero si ya lo tenías._

 _―Pero se lo devolvió a Juvia. Juvia lo que puede hacer es regresar el libro rápido para que lo tome después._

― _Eh…_

― _Por favor ―suplicó._

 _Él no se pudo negar ante la petición y asintió._

― _Es-está bien... Tengo que hacer otros trabajos. Estaré aquí y…_

 _―¡Juvia terminará en menos de dos horas! ―interrumpió efusivamente._

Ahogó un grito de emoción… ¡Esa había sido ella y ese había sido Gray! Se sentía vibrante y totalmente emocionada, empezaba a recordar, solo tuvo que tomar un libro y este le había traído parte de sus recuerdos.

En lo que llevaba de recuperación, jamás había tenido un recuerdo tan largo y tan bien detallado. ¡Tenía que escribir lo que vio y luego trabajar con él!

El bolígrafo empezó a deslizarse por la hoja en blanco a ritmo que se hacía una cuestión: ¿Había recordado el día que se conocieron? Tenía que serlo… la situación era detallada, era él y era ella. Los dos buscando ese libro que en esos instantes no se atrevía a soltar.

No había dudas, era un recuerdo. Vívido y lleno de detalles. ¡Ese fue el día en que se conocieron! Era un triunfo. Había una pieza más para el rompecabezas de su vida y su corazón latía con mayor esperanza. Parecía como si lo hubiese acabado de vivir.

Se sentía emocionada y confiaba en que el mundo la llenaba de señales para que prosiguiera con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

* * *

―¿Y cómo se siente?

Juvia sonrió de medio lado. La verdad estaba nerviosa de estar ahí y de escuchar la información tan crucial que tenían que darle.

El día anterior, tras el recuerdo de la biblioteca y del libro, tomó la decisión de movilizarse y se dedicó a recopilar todos los papeles que necesitaba para su proyecto de titulación, más los documentos y recetas médicas para poder aclarar su futuro profesional. Erza y Lucy la habían acompañado a la universidad porque tras leer su anteproyecto y sacar los datos respecto a su asesor de práctica, se ofrecieron a ayudar.

―Juvia está bien, se está esforzando por volver a su vida normal.

El asesor asintió. ―Me alegra, Lockser.

Asintió agradecida y titubeó acerca de hacerle cuestiones, llevaba como quince minutos en su oficina y él no había hecho más que hacerle preguntas ocasionales y hojear los documentos que le brindó.

―Sobre su situación… ―se enderezó y se aferró a las hojas ―tenemos la opción de baja automática. Claro que se tiene que hablar con el comité de la carrera y como la situación lo amerita, es totalmente comprensible la baja ―habló claro ―solo se postergaría su proyecto por un semestre más.

―Juvia sabe las reglas ―dijo, Erza se las platicó mientras ella le contó sobre su intención de arreglar sus asunto escolares; era aprobar sí o sí. La práctica profesional era prueba que se tomaba solo una vez.

El profesor asintió. ―No me gustaría que se atrasara ―confesó ―por eso, cuando me enteré de su condición hice una investigación y bueno, podemos probar algo… en caso de que desee hacerlo.

―¿Intentar qué exactamente?

―Integrarse al proyecto aunque ya esté iniciado ―agregó el asesor, Juvia lo vio sin decir nada.

¿Trabajar aunque no recordara nada? Aunque si lo pensaba, una vez los conocimientos básicos de su especialidad habían aparecido en una conversación normal. La información estaba ahí, solo había que sacarla a la luz.

Y era lo que su profesor intentaba decirle, su médico se lo había dicho; tenía que integrarse a la rutina para estimular sus recuerdos. Y sin clases, quedaba desarrollar el proyecto para poder recordar esa parte de su vida.

Era riesgoso porque ¿tendrían la suficiente paciencia con un novato que intentaba sobreponerse a una amnesia?

―Sé que suena difícil ―al verla dudar, prosiguió hablando ―pero ahora son vacaciones, usted iba a adelantar su proyecto. ¿Miró el cronograma? Se supone que la práctica empieza en agosto y estamos a junio. Lo adelantaría un mes… si en caso de no sentirse bien, la damos de baja este semestre.

Era probar durante un mes, tenía más que ganar que perder.

―Claro, esto tiene que ser informado a coordinación y al comité de la carrera, pero eso me corresponde a mí ―Juvia se ruborizó ante la ayuda ―la última palabra la tiene usted ―le dijo con alta expectativa ―si acepta, tendremos que ejecutar un plan de aprendizaje y yo puedo brindarle asesorías.

Asintió nerviosa, su asesor había pensado en todo.

―La condición dentro de la empresa es la siguiente: tenemos una semana para prepararnos y la persona encargada del proyecto, más los jefes, se encargarán de hacerle una entrevista. Necesitan cuanta ayuda puedan y están dispuestos a dar ese tiempo ―pausó para dejarla comprobar que lo siguiera ―¿Qué dice? ¿Está dispuesta a trabajar arduamente una semana?

Juvia asintió, necesitaba familiarizarse con su proyecto y los conceptos básicos de la materia.

Haría lo posible por recordar todo lo que pudiera.

 **~O~**

Dispuestos a no perder el tiempo, se pusieron a trabajar desde ese día.

Habían sido días maratónicos entre conceptos y aprendizajes, que se había sorprendido de cómo regresaban a ella. Hubo cosas que el profesor no necesitó explicarle ―como los comandos de los programas de computadora― y otras donde sí tuvo que explicar. A veces ella completaba lo que le decía y otras no recordaba con claridad, pero no se estresó por ello y la consideró información nueva ―que era imposible recordar todos los conceptos de su carrera―.

Pasó muchas horas del día leyendo, tratando de entender su proyecto y los alcances del mismo. Incluso trabajó y dibujó para recuperar la práctica que tenía por los años de experiencia. Parecía ir bien, aunque se sentía nerviosa porque su asesor no la estaba probando. Las personas encargadas de calificarle eran los jefes de la empresa y el encargado de proyecto.

Agitó la cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento. ¡Ella se había esforzado! ¡Ese esfuerzo le daría frutos y todo saldría bien!

Para no seguir pensando en eso, pausó su ronda de estudios. Dejó a un lado los conceptos que leía y el plano que trazaba. Puso un poco de música y después de cierto tiempo, tomó su celular. Estaba reventando en notificaciones y eso la desesperaba, que seguía sin recordar la clave y los mensajes solo se estaban acumulando en la pantalla.

Tampoco podía deshacerse de la costumbre de cargar el teléfono y lo llevaba con ella siempre, por si caso, por si salía una urgencia o recordaba algo.

―El patrón ―susurró.

Necesitaba el patrón para desbloquearlo y se agobiaba al no poder recordarlo.

Suspiró derrotada y apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano, su mirada viajó hacia lo libros de arquitectura, siempre los llevaba con ella, por uno de ellos había tenido un largo y tendido recuerdo y esperaba que eso se repitiera con el resto de sus memorias, eso podía pasar en cualquier momento por eso estaba siendo precavida, en automático pensó en el momento en que conoció a _Gray._ Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, le gustaba pensar en ello… hacerse preguntas para atraer más recuerdos.

¿Por qué tenía ese libro si en el pasado lo había sacado de la biblioteca?

Quizás lo compró después, pudo haberlo necesitado tanto en sus primeros semestres que resultó mejor adquirirlo… o tal vez fue un regalo de aniversario, de cumpleaños o un simple detalle de alguien.

― _Gray-sama…_ ―suspiró como boba enamorada, sin dejar de ver el libro. Él se lo había regalado.

De repente, se acomodó en su asiento y parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué había dicho?

* * *

 **Actualicé de la aplicación y es una mierda.. xD el cap no aparecía y eso xD**

 **Comocuando borras porque quedaste inconforme con la última parte y le agregas unas líneas, pero se te olvida subir. D: Gracias _Guest _ por el review recordatorio, que mejor dicho fue una pregunta. Una disculpa, en verdad estoy apenada pero era intentar un borrón y cuenta nueva. XD**

 **Después de mis ¿cuatro? salidas he vuelto de la primera y volví con esta actualización y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.**

 **De preguntarme el año pasado qué pensaba del fic, diría que era mi favorito ―de los que yo he escrito― porque me gustaba la carga emocional. Pero tras releer y hacer este cap, pienso que lo odio por los niveles de OOC ―sobretodo Gray al inicio―, y mi entusiasmo se murió con eso, ya no es lo mismo de antes pero culpo a lo tratado en este cap y a mí. XDD**

 **Me sobrepuse y traté de enmendar el camino ninja y no estoy muy segura de los resultados pero bueh, lo hecho está hecho, lo único malo que pueda pasar es que lo actualice de nuevo, que si me empeño lo termino pronto.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios, no recuerdo haberlos respondido en el pasado, estoy intentando cambiar eso de mí, ya mando MP porque descubrí que la tecnología está bien suave. xD Pero de corazón ¡Gracias!**

 **Gracias a:** **Dora, Miss Nutella, Stormy, Sabs Saori por sus comentarios.**

 **Énfasis en:**

―El recuerdo de cómo se conocieron es un drabble que escribí para cierto foro en el fanfic **_Bloom_**. Parodié su primer encuentro del manga para ajustarlo al reto de ese momento _"Primeros encuentros"._ Cuando lo escribí pensé en este fic y pues lo inserté. Reciclé la escena, cambié unas líneas pero es igual es mío y YOLO. XD

―Libros mencionados:

 ** _Los diez libros de arquitectura_** **, de Marco Vitruvio**. Donde se encuentran todos los aspectos que debes conocer para construir un lugar adecuado, como por ejemplo materiales, tipos de edificios, entre otros.

 ** _Las ciudades invisibles_** **, de Italo Calvino**. Se recopilan descripciones de ciudades fantásticas hechas por Marco Polo. A lo largo del escrito se hallan diferentes categorías de ciudades.

 ** _*The garden book de Phaidon._** Sus páginas están llenas de lugares mágicos e increíbles que hacen que quieras verlos todos. Ordena los jardines por orden alfabético de sus creadores.

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Nos vemos ~A,A~**


End file.
